


To wish the impossible things

by NatStrecha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Jake, Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fish the flame, I Made Lexa kind of God, Lovesickpuppy!Clarke, Oblivious!Lexa, Omega!Abby, Omega!Clarke, Slow Burn, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatStrecha/pseuds/NatStrecha
Summary: When the people of this world are between the ages of 7 to 10 years old, they “Present” as one of three biological categories. The three categories are: Alpha, Beta and Omega.Alpha’s are usually very dominant, competitive, quick tempered and, of course, they like to show off their strength.Beta’s are calm and neutral with some surface level characteristics mainly found in Alpha’s and Omegas.Omega’s are warm, caring and submissive but strong enough to stand up to some of the stupid alphas out there.So, can you imagine that how surprised two Griffin were when they found their only daughter showed them tiny flame on her tiny palm three years ago? Their only daughter, their omega-not-alpha daughter. Clarke Griffin.“Daddy, mommy! Look! I’m a dragon! I can make fire!”or AU, Lexa was the Gifted Alpha with strange powers and Clarke fell in love with Lexa at the first sight and Fish too.





	1. An Alpha and An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Just Let you know that this will be slow progress one at least I think. Well, Hope you Enjoy :)

 

 

 

When the people of this world are between the ages of 7 to 10 years old, they “Present” as one of three biological categories. The three categories are: Alpha, Beta and Omega. 

 

Alpha’s are usually very dominant, competitive, quick tempered and, of course, they like to show off their strength. 

Beta’s are calm and neutral with some surface level characteristics mainly found in Alpha’s and Omegas. 

Omega’s are warm, caring and submissive but strong enough to stand up to some of the stupid alphas out there.

 

Alpha’s seek out the most attractive Omegas with their wonderfully irresistible scent, to mate with. 

Omegas seek out strong Alpha’s that show their dominance and strength in public but are love sick puppies when they are with their mates.  Secretly, omegas adore that side of alphas.  They are just cute like that, don’t you think?  They’re big softies for their omega.  They turn into big badass alphas who can rule the world, kicking alpha asses and then proudly go back to their mates for compliments and praise.  They are very similar to a child proud of themselves for eating breakfast without messing their face waiting for their parents approving comments like, “Good job! You’re the best in the world!” 

 

 

Those categories and generalization make up most of the world but then there are the “Gifted”.  Only an Alpha or an Omega can be “Gifted”. 

Small portions of the population of Omegas have certain powers or “Gifts” like healing and empathy among others.  People say that these are tools given to Omegas to help them protect themselves from dangers including crazed, unmated Alphas. This makes sense Since some Alphas can be irrational and aggressive sometimes. 

Even smaller portions of the Alpha population are “Gifted”.  Their “Gifts” are slightly different than those of the Omegas.  Most of the “Gifts” given to Alphas are more physical in nature like being able to strike faster and be stronger than others. People like to say that this is because of their greedy instincts to be the best and to want more.  They want more speed and strength than other Alphas so they can beat up or dominate all of their enemies for whatever they want.

 

 

Fortunately, the “Gifted” are very rare.  Many people in this world live their peaceful life dealing with everyday annoying, childish Alphas pumping threatening pheromones to each other and prudent Betas contemplating getting involved with the stupid showing off in front of Omegas whom just worry about Alphas and just don’t want anyone to be hurt.

 

 

So, can you imagine their surprise when the Griffins found their only daughter showed them a tiny flame in her tiny palm three years ago?  Their only daughter…  Their only Omega not Alpha daughter..., Clarke Griffin. 

 

“Daddy, Mommy, Look!  I’m a dragon!  I can make fire!”

 

Jake Griffin, her ungifted Alpha father stood in awe of what just happened before him.  He was immediately proud that his daughter has become a gifted Omega like her mother Abby Griffin. 

Abby Griffin is a “Gifted” healer or more accurately put, a surgical genius.  Abby, however, was immediately concerned about the irregular type of power her daughter just presented with.

 

  
Abby just stared at the tiny flame dancing on her daughter’s fingertip as Clarke giggled like a little girl that finally got a present from Santa for the first time in her 11 year old life. 

“It is a type of elemental Gift,” she thought to herself.  In her medical experience she has never heard or read about anything like this. 

 

 

It is an aggressive type of power that would be more likely for an Alpha although it was not a physical power which is more typical for Gifted Alphas.  This was not an ordinary Gift for an Omega!  What could this mean?  Should she be worried for her daughter?  Is there something she should do for her only daughter to keep her safe?  She was worried sick. 

Jake must have noticed that his mate was stressed out by the faint groans and nervous scents coming from her.  He threw his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head to calm and soothe her. 

 

“I have always worried about all of the Alphas she will have to deal with, but now all my worries are gone.” Jake grinned at her with sparkling blue eyes.

“What?” Abby asked as she furrowed her brow.  


“You know what I mean, look at her.  She’s cute and she will be so beautiful that every single Alpha will want to fight for her.  Some idiot Alphas may even be annoying as hell and try to push her to mate with them, don’t you think?  Now she’s a “dragon”.  Not many would stand a chance with her unless she wants them to.”  Jake just beamed at the thought.  He imagines his beautiful Omega daughter kicking the ass of a typical boring alpha with her fascinating flame. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a daughter’s daddy. Jake.” Abby couldn't help but smile and slap Jake’s chest. But soon, the smile disappeared from her face.

“I’m worried, Jake. What does this mean? You know it’s not normal for an Omega to have such a violent kind of power and not to mention it’s of an elemental nature. I don’t know… I don’t...” her voice started wavering and Jake hugged her tight and kissed her forehead softly while pumping out soothing pheromones.

“Shh… It’s gonna be okay. Nothing is bad. Some people are gifted even if it’s rare but still, there are people who are not really typical ABO. You are the gifted and so is Clarke. There’s nothing to worry about. Oh! I take that back right now. Clarke! No!”

“Daddy, I made a bonfire!”

“No! Clarke! You can’t just burn my chair for a bonfire! It’s not even in season nor are we camping! Oh. No, no, No! Claaaarke! Not my BBQ tabl... never mind... you can do whatever you want, baby girl.” Jake just stared helplessly at his now burning outdoor chair and BBQ table in their backyard.

 

Soft chuckles came from under his chin, when he looked down, Abby faced the same fireworks their daughter was delightedly creating and she quietly chuckled again.

 

“Yeah” Abby says,” I don’t think many Alphas will stand a chance with her even if they are gifted. They will need to be fireproof or at the very least need to be able to endure high temperatures.”

“See? There’s nothing to worry about. Well, as long as we can save the house from our tiny dragon.... for now.” Jake, as always, dramatically signed but obviously, a big smile was on his face and Abby tried to push all of the negative and unknown-for-now questions to the back of her mind. 

 

 For now, they had to save their house from Clarke, who was currently looking for something to fire up.  She was very seriously concentrating as she sized-up the flame in her hand and then looked up and down at the tree in the corner of the backyard, very near their house. 

“Right, we better hurry since we don’t have an elemental power like water control, unfortunately.  Clarke seems determined to have some fun with her flame.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Lexa, you have to give up. Don’t push yourself.”

 

“It’s okay. I can do this for you. I know I’m not an Omega but you know me. There is nothing I can’t do. I should be able to heal you like a guardian angel. Nothing is going to happen.”

 “You may be the almighty Heda but you’re not a healer. Don’t try. You’ll waste your energy for nothing.”

“I just wonder you know… What do they want? What are they? What are we now?” 

“I don’t know Costia. I don’t know. But I’m here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

“Lexa...” 

“Cos, you need to stay with me. It’s going to be fine. You will be fine.”

 

Costia chuckled weakly. She knew what kind of condition she was in. There was no hope to hold on to, to wish. She knew this was her last moment. She couldn’t feel half of her body, she was losing her vision. So, she just focused on the feeling of Lexa’s warmth against her skin.

 

 Seven years. It was a terribly agonizingly long time that they suffered. Sure, as homeless orphans having a house to sleep in, food to eat, and an education was a miracle. But this…, What could this have been for? 

For 7 years, they were just like warriors.  All those simulations they had been through, all the tactics they didn’t know where or when they would need to use.  Running hours and hours until their lungs were burning like hell, fighting each other until one of them was knocked down on the ground blacked out and beaten like they are less than a piece of shit.

 

Well… there were some good memories. Pitch black night sky, cool breeze, soothing scents from Lexa. Lexa and Costia usually stayed on the roof on bad days just looking up at the sky with thoughts about a future after this nightmare ended. You know, some mundane things like a park full of trees, colorful flowers, singing birds, eating a hell of a lot of ice cream, and walking around a city in the peaceful night.

 

Maybe they could even take a trip to the ocean. Smell the salty air, feel the waves and sand with their bare feet. Lexa always loved some ocean creatures although they only learned about them for use as a virulent poison or for neutralizing the effects of poison. 

 

They could even swim or fish or have a drink like in a movie. Oh, yeah movies. Costia loved black and white movies.  She had seen some of these old movies on the street before she got here. 

 

 

Then as if it was the obvious course of preparing for her death, Costia thought back to when they first met.

 

 

On the first day that she got to this awful place, men in white suits divided all the boys and girls into 5 floors and she was placed on the 4th floor of the building. Costia was an underfed Alpha, terrified and shaking from fear of not knowing what was happening to her. 

 

The floor was full of young alphas and that was… it’s safe to say that was huge chaos. Some of the boys started to make some move to define their territory among the alphas which included being violent towards the youngest Alphas, like Costia.

 

Even before the skinny boy could hit her, a low growl came from a corner of the room with overwhelming pheromones that made everyone on the 4th floor kneel. When Costia finally looked up so see where it came from, there was Lexa just sitting in the corner of the room.  Not even bothering to look around at the kneeling alphas but she had a small smile on her face as she got up and walked toward Costia offering her a hand to get up.

 

 

From the first moment they met, Lexa had protected her even though they were both Alphas. It seemed like it didn’t matter to her. Lexa always took care of her. When they passed the first test, who knew what about, some of the strongest were forced into getting a chip implanted. Lexa got a simple surgery on the back of her neck. Costia was forced to swallow one hexagon shaped chip like a pill.

 

That day was one of the awful days. Everyone who had a chip swallowed or implanted felt disoriented, nauseous and sick. Half of them died that night.  The two girls hugged each other tight hoping that the terrible things that happened around them would be gone soon, pass them.

 

 

After that day, those who survived were no longer affected by pheromones from stronger alphas or attractive omegas. Also, most of them gradually lost their emotions, feelings and always heard things in the back of their head whispering something hard to comprehend which eventually became hard to ignore or resist.

 

For Costia, Lexa was the only one of them that kept her sane, kept her from losing her senses in every way. Lexa took care of her well being physically and emotionally with those soothing pheromones and low humming.  Although Costia became numb to everything little by little, somehow she could always smell Lexa. Maybe Lexa’s smell was getting stronger for her timid senses. 

 

 

 If you didn’t know Lexa as an alpha you would probably think that she was an omega. With that caring nature of hers and that smell that is just so soothing. Lexa was usually sitting next to Costia purring, making sure Costia mind was peaceful. She always loved to read books about old science that they only had on the 4th floor in the corner of the room, even though she couldn't understand what they meant.

 

 

But the truth was, she was the most powerful alpha of MW and the only survivor of the last conclave. It was proved by the fact that she was the only one without a single scratch on her after this atrocious bloodshed.

 

 

From the first day, to this very last day, they were together.  Not as mates but they still had a very strong bond. It was not about their label as alphas.  It was about their humanity, respect, care and understanding for each other. They were not mates but she could tell what they had was… almost like a soulmates thing, if that even existed. Now she knew so she just smiled at her.

 

“Lexa, it’s over. I can feel it. Don’t let this ruin you. It’s not your fault at all. You did what you had to do Lexa. You’re beautiful and strong.  When today’s over promise me, you will enjoy your life... for me… for yourself. I…” Costia coughed hard in Lexa’s arms, all Lexa could see was the blood she threw up. The black blood. Night blood is what they called it.

“Cos… You will be fine. Everything is over. They will be here in no time and they will give you proper treatment. Just stay with me. Don’t sleep. Please. The chipped are gone, sadly that’s on me but yeah, therefore I can take you out, I can handle MWs it’s finally over." Lexa's voice was getting husky from keeping the tears in.  Her wavered voice made Costia sad. 

"You see, we can take a walk in the park that we always imagined and.. and.. yeah we are going to have some ice cream. You’ll love it. What about the flower shop? We can definitely stop by on our way to dinner or wherever you want to go. You hear me Cos? Cos..?” Lexa tucked some hair behind Costia’s ear and gently rocking her like a baby. Costia’s eyes slowly opened. Somehow Lexa felt that those unfocused eyes actually saw her.

“Lexa. Ai gonplei ste odon.” Costia giggled weakly. At that, Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle somehow.

“Don’t be a smartass in this critical time, you asshole.” Lexa also knew this was last time she would hear this voice, feel this warmth in her arms. This was Costia’s last moment. Being a smartass… typical Costia tried to cheer her up with this language they made up in this horrible place to avoid the ears of others. Never once had Costia spoken a correct sentence but now, for the first time and for the last time she spoke an accurate phrase.

 

 

She thought... She felt… Did she? Lexa wasn’t sure of anything but Costia’s breath was slowly let out and never breathed back in. Lexa just looked down at Costia’s face that was finally peaceful after all these years. She held her body closer feeling the warmth that once helped her to sleep during those awful nights now slipping away from her embrace without any promise that she would have this warmth again. She could tell distinctly that her heart shattered in a million pieces and disappeared into the sorrow just like that.

 

 

 

“Yu gonplei ste odon. Reshop. Ai lukot”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, fantasyaddict! :)


	2. Leave her alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely Beta, It was getting better! Thank you D!

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was 3am when the blare of what Jake thought was an alarm broke through the quiet night. His sleepy mind brushed it off thinking it was his little dragon tripping an alarm again so he went back to sleep, but a second later his phone rang again.

  
  
“Jake. It’s yours. Pick up the damn phone or kill it now please?” Abby groaned. She just came back from work.  
  
“Okay.” Jake smiled at his beautiful mate who was snuggling into his chest and cleared his throat as he answered the call.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Jake. It’s Jaha. We need you now.”  
  
“Hello to myself then, thanks.” Jake says with good humored sarcasm.  
  
“No, this is serious, Jake. We have to build a pheromone-proof bunker. We have a situation.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” Jake hung up then kissed his mate’s forehead before he rolled over and threw a shirt and some pants on.

  
  
“What was that about? Why do you have to go to work at this ungodly hour?”  
  
“Apparently something happened. They need a pheromone-proof bunker built now, though I don’t know what for.” Jake walked towards the door but faced Abby one last time before he left.

  
  
“Sleep. I’ll see you later. Dinner? my favorite? Please? Who knows, maybe it's a save the world kind of thing considering Jaha’s hurry.” At that Abby had to chuckle. Her alpha was still so dramatic.  
  
Save the world? really? How old is he? 5? She thought to herself.

  
  
“Okay. Go. Save the world and you may have some pasta for dinner.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
The next morning Abby was called in for a “classified” situation they said. The problem was the same as always, she couldn’t find someone to stay with Clarke and she didn’t want to leave her soon-to-be-arsonist without supervision. No way.

  
  
“Clarke. honey. You need to come with me but you can’t use your fire ability. No one can know about it, Okay?”  
  
“Okay. So... Where are we going?”  
  
“I have a meeting but you will need to hang out in my office and Clarke, No using your fire.”  
  
“Okay.” Clarke pouted a little but she got it. Her ability wasn’t normal. The Griffins were’t worried about her being abnormal, they were worried about other people’s reaction to the abnormality. So far not many people knew about Clarke and the Griffins were happy with keeping it that way.

 

 

  
  
As Abby, chief of medical station, entered the conference room she met all of the other chiefs including her mate, Jake.  
  
Abby got straight to the point.

 

“Why was this meeting called? What do we have?”  
  
“We have a missing children’s case. They were orphans that were living on the streets and have been missing for 7 years. And we found them. well.. some of them..” Jaha, the chairman of ‘The Ark’ said.  
  
“I’ve already begun the calculations for the bunker. Now I need to know why and for whom?” Jake looked tired from hours of calculation with unknown reason for what he was doing. The other chiefs were the same, confused. Finally, Marcus Kane, the chief of force station, started to talk.

  
  
“We.. discovered that Mountain Weather Corp. has been doing some illegal experimenting with kids and all of them are alphas. We don’t know what MW did to the kids, that’s why we need you here. Abby, we need to run some medical tests and figure out ... what they are. They are all gifted but abnormal. And about the bunker.. well, You have to see this. It’s a recording from my headgear of when our teams were in there.”

  
  
In front of them, a wall-size screen played footage of a dark room. As the footage was playing all of the chiefs were speechless. What did they just see?

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
97 Hours earlier.

 

 

  
  
Kane was tired of playing hide and seek with these sick bastards. What do they want with these kids? They are just children. He thanked God they finally found them. After 7 years of tracking them, this is it. These kids will be free and Ark will take care of them. They already suffered enough if you ask Kane.

  
  
“Team A. move in.”  
  
“Team B. move in.”

  
  
Each team consisted of 10 alphas and 5 betas. A total of 30 agents were in the building. Kane waited patiently, but his patients was wearing thin. Nobody was reporting anything after they went into the 4th floor. It was radio silence. So he moved into the dark building with his 3rd team.

  
  
When he got to the 4th floor he mentally prepared himself for the worst case scenario, but nothing prepared him for the image he did see. 30 of his best agents uninjured on their hands and knees panting hard or already submitting to someone.

  
  
The hall was blood soaked and littered with bodies. The only area that was saved from the sanguinary scene was the perimeter of the alpha girl.

  
  
When he stepped into the clearing surrounding the girl, it hit him. It was not a physical attack or a supernatural thing but the alpha herself.  
  
This was the first time in his life that he encountered such a strong strange force. It was like he was in some pressure machine that was trying to flatten him out like paper. It was like she made the gravity within this clearing ten times stronger.  
  
He could feel that his alpha couldn’t stand the overwhelming pheromone which was forcing him to submit.  
  
It was like a thundering sound keeping every agent kneeled in front of the girl who didn’t bother to look at them. Time passed slowly and it felt like forever before the girl finally spoke in an unwaveringly dead flat tone.

  
  
“Who are you?”

  
  
He tried to respond but all he could do was breath in and out shallowly and let out a weak growl. Then, suddenly the pressure was removed. Every agent choked up, coughed hard and tried to control their bodies, alarmed by their sudden freedom.

  
  
“Who are you?” The girl asked again. Her focus was still on the blood soaked girl held in her arms. She sounded tired and was surprisingly spotless considering the rest of the floor was covered in blood like a battlefield.

  
  
“We are here to rescue you. Let us help you.”  
  
“Rescue? Well, You are too late.” Still, the girl’s voice was flat as though nothing had happened or she was blind to the madness surrounding her.  
  
“You’re safe now. Let us help you. You must be ... tired.” Kane internally cursed himself. He couldn’t bring himself to use a word like ‘hurt’. Somehow it felt wrong to use a word like ‘hurt’ to this girl. If there was to be one who rules the world then this one was the one. One and Only.

  
  
“You are 198 hours and 4 minutes too late. Thus you don’t need to be here. Now please leave me.”

  
  
See? She just said those words without venomous emotions but Kane had to force himself to not give up. His alpha was screaming, wanting to run away from this horrible scene of bloodshed, to leave this majestic empress of blood with the body still held in her embrace.

  
  
“No. We are here to help you and the others. Where are all the kids? We know there are more of you kept here.” Slowly, Kane tried to approach the girl, hands were low showing he had no ill intention.

  
  
Then all of a sudden, he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard before completely blacking out was the heavy thud of 45 agents being knocked to the ground and the girl’s mumbling as she walked away with the dead girl still in her arms.

 

“You’re lucky. Costia didn’t like to see me be violent. So when you leave, you can leave with 10 of the remaining kids, the red. They are in the room at the end of the 4th floor. I do not wish to see you again. Leave me. Please.”

  
  
End recorded video feed

 

 

 

 

  
  
“And.. this is now the view in the building. She’s still in there, now in a bedroom. Nobody can approach her without her permission. At least we got the kids out.” Kane looked around at people sitting at the table and sighed. They were in shock. He was not ashamed of what they just saw, him, blacked out just like that.  
  
Because she was just that dangerously strong.  
  
  
  
That was why they needed a Bunker. If they could minimize or dampen her pheromones, then they could handle her. Also, with what they learned from the rescued kids, she was just as physically strong as was her alpha’s domination. The bunker needed to be strongly fortified too.

  
  
“Jake, how long will it take to build the bunker?” Jaha finally asks.  
  
“Wow. Whoa.. um... Well... With unlimited resources... It could be done in 5 days. It will be only for one person, right? So it shouldn’t take more than 5 days.” Jake was impressed by this girl. She looked like no more than 16 years old. Not much older than his daughter. Clarke would be 14 years old in 3 months.

  
  
“No. Jake. You have 3 days max.” Abby said with a frown on her brows. Everyone in the room stared at her curiously. She continued.  
  
“Kane, You said that all happened 97 hours earlier. right?” Kane nodded to confirm.  
  
“And she said you were 198 hours late. I don’t believe she drank or ate while she was holding the body, she has been motionless like a statue. So she has already lasted over 300 hours without water or food. She will be passed out in 2 days and probably remain unconscious for a day at the minimum. You have to hurry Jake. If she’s still as strong as she was, we only have one chance at this and that will be when she finally passes out.” and that poor girl will be dead without proper treatment. Abby rubbed her temple. This is horrible.

 

  
The discussion lasted for hours and hours as they talked about what they were going to do with this girl and the other 10 teenagers they found. What can they expect from these kids. All the kids seemed interesting enough medically, if they could examine the kids properly maybe they could gain something valuable for humankind.  
  
At first, it was all for the kids' wellbeing, but as soon as they found out what the kids potentially could give them, many chiefs started to think differently.  
  
The kids were going to need some help because they didn’t have anything or anyone or anyplace to return to. The Ark would be willing to give them what they need, as long as they agreed to help them too. The chiefs thought they had the right to expect this. The Ark rescued them after all.

 

When the meeting was finally over and everyone began to leave, Abby stopped Kane. She had something to ask him.  
  
“Kane. Can I have a moment?”  
  
“Yes, Abby. What is it?”  
  
“I have a .. well.. I have many questions but one for now.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
“She... is she gifted? I mean... I know she’s gifted physically but do you think she’s gifted as.. I don’t know, a different kind?”  
  
“I don’t think so. But I can’t be sure of anything about this girl. You saw her. Right?”  
  
“Yes. Did you notice?”  
  
“Notice what?”  
  
“The body.. in her arms?”  
  
“What about it?” Kane looked at the screen still showed the room where the girl was in. but he didn’t think there was anything special about the body. The dead girl looked peaceful thank god.. wait. peaceful?  
  
“Yes. now you know what I mean?”  
  
“But how? Even if she’s gifted she’s still an alpha. she can’t do that!”  
  
“Obviously, she can.” Abby said thinking about her omega daughter who could create fire out of the blue. If this alpha girl had some elemental type of power it meant her daughter was normal, just extremely rare that’s all.  
  
“We have to be careful. You’re the chief of force station. We have to keep this from the world for now. It will cause some conflict.”  
  
“Indeed. People already want to know what she can do and how she is able to do it. I can tell she won’t be pleased and I don’t want to find out what happens the next time she decides to be angry at the world.”  
  
Kane rubbed his temple and sighed. When he passed out he knew that she just ignored him and did not want to be angry because of Costia who was likely the dead girl in her arms.  
  
“Me either. For now, we will find out how to treat her.”  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
2 days later

 

  
  
As Abby predicted the girl was passed out still holding the body. Kane and the agents, including a gifted omega, entered the building. The girl was in a small bedroom leaning on the bed in the very corner of the room.  
  
Damn. Kane thought it would be an easy mission since the girl was unconscious but no, the scent was unbearable the same as before. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from letting out a growl.  
  
He looked over his shoulder yes, his omega agent was not doing very well with this scent. He nodded to his man who handed him a nuclear radiation mask.

 

As he breathed into the mask each breath echoed into thedead silent room.

  
  
Three masked men approached and carefully grabbed the body first. Suddenly the air was getting thicker and he had to retreat from the room. Kane sighed and called to someone who could help him.

  
  
“Abby. We failed, this girl is unconscious but nothing changed apparently.”  
  
“Okay, I’m with some of the Kids now. I will ask for their help. Standby for now.” Abby hung up the phone and faced one boy who seemed like he was in charge of the rest of the group.  
  
“Aden. I’m Dr. Griffin. I know you must be terrified but please tell us how we can help her? You know her, Right?” Abby showed the device playing footage from the recording from Kane’s gear.  
  
“Yes. She’s Heda.”  
  
“Okay. Good. As you can see she is unconscious and must be dehydrated and it could be very dangerous for her. Please, tell us, if you know something about her that can help us. She is in a very dangerous condition right now.”

  
  
Abby was worried about the girl. Yes, it was because nobody deserved what they had been through and also there was something more. Her daughter. If she could examine this Heda girl then she could ease her fears for her daughter.  
  
She couldn’t research Clarke’s ability to create fire or even her health condition because then everybody in the medical station would know what they hid about Clarke. She knew it was not fair to Heda, but she couldn’t risk her only daughter’s wellbeing. If it was okay for Heda to have such an uncommon power than it would be okay for Clarke.

  
  
“She’s Heda. If she doesn't want to do something then so be it. You can’t do anything even if she’s asleep.” Shrugged Aden.  
  
“No. She needs help. But nobody can get within a certain range from her without a mask on their face. How is that possible? Has this happened before?”  
  
“She’s the Ruler. You can’t do anything in her field. She just knows everything even if she’s not conscious.”  
  
“What do you mean she’s the ruler? Is it what she was gifted?” Abby asked with a rush.

  
  
“Aden.” Tris who was asleep in the bed next to Aden let out a low growl, warning.  
  
“Tris. What do you think? You heard this, right?”  
  
“Yes. I can see Costia is dead. So?”  
  
“It seems like, Heda is protecting her still but they say Heda needs help.” Aden said casually maybe too casually for Abby’s liking in this situation.  
  
“Heda needs help?” Scoffed Tris.  
  
“That’s what these people think.” Aden replied.  
  
“That’s impossible. Heda is almighty. That's why she is Heda.” Tris chuckled like it was the silliest thing in the world. Abby couldn’t believe their conversation.

  
  
They were human like she was, right? She felt like she was in some parallel world. They worshiped Heda just like a God. They said death with so much ease. They were just kids around 13 years old for God’s shake!

  
  
“Okay. Dr. Griffin. Don’t be stressed out. We will help you.” Aden was now pumping soothing pheromones and Abby was just speechless.

  
  
What are they? She questioned herself. All of this was abnormal. When they were brought to her their scent was unrecognizable as alphas, and now suddenly it was like some scent bomb had exploded.

  
  
“You’re overwhelming her, cut it off.” Tris said with a blank face as she got up from the bed.  
  
“Oh. I apologize. It has been so long. You want some help, Shall we then?” Chuckled Aden.

  
  
Abby shook her head to gather some of her sanity. They looked just like teenagers but they were like... well.. she didn’t even know what she wanted to say anymore. For now, it was time to rescue Heda.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Kane looked puzzled as much as the others outside of the bedroom door. These kids are able to walk through the thick aura without a mask, without choking out. How? He would never have believed this if he didn’t see it with his own eyes.

  
  
It was as simple as they turned the handle, opened the door, and asked her to let them in.

  
  
“Heda. It’s Aden and Tris. You need to go to some medical center.” Nothing happened.  
  
“Heda. We’ll carry you and Cos. Costia looks fine to me but you know she wouldn’t like this.” Nothing happened.  
  
Then two of the kids walked into the room and carried both girls between them. Just 10 seconds ago Kane could barely stand up near the door when it was opened. All of this didn’t make sense.

  
  
As the 4 kids were entering the vehicle as they left, Kane snapped out of his thoughts. It was good enough, for now. They rescued them. Right? But it didn’t feel like they rescued the same kids who were kidnapped when they were much younger and it felt weird. Kane shook his head. At least they will help them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
When Lexa opened her eyes everything was so white, just like MW. Where is Costia?  
  
“Aden.” Lexa called the boy but a woman’s voice answered instead.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake! How are you? I’m Dr. Griffin.” Abby looked down at Lexa whose face was just blank, much like the other kids from MW. She checked the monitors and tubes linked to Lexa’s body. So far so good. Nothing special or wounds were found. Not even a single scratch.

  
  
“Okay. Dr. Griffin. I wish to see Aden. I have something to ask him. Right now. if it’s okay with you.” Oddly polite. Didn’t even panic? Abby was preparing mentally for some panic attack from Heda when she finally woke up after 33 hours of sleep.  
  
“Well, Aden is asleep now in his ward. Why don’t we have a short chat? Like how are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Dizzy? Thirsty?” Abby handed a glass of water to the girl now sitting on the bed.  
  
“Thank you. But I’m afraid I can’t wait to see him. I’d like to know where Costia is.” Lexa looked at Abby without any emotion and that scared her.  
  
“You mean.. the dead girl you were holding all that time?”  
  
“Indeed.” Nodded Lexa.  
  
“We are going to bury her after some investigations.”  
  
“Okay. So you know where she is?”  
  
“Yes. It won’t take much time, though. Hey, you need to rest.” Abby tried to stop the girl from getting out of bed.  
  
“You’re the highest rank in here?”  
  
“Yes. I’m the chief of medical station. That’s why I’m here.” Abby relaxed a little as the girl showed no attempt to resist.

  
  
“Very well, I do not wish to harm you. So please let someone bring her to me. Now”  
  
“What are you talking about? You need to rest! You can see her after your recovery. Even if you’re a strong alpha you can’t just harm anyone who you don’t like!”  
  
“Yes, I can. But I do not wish to. If you believe this electric box can hold me, please reconsider that. I’m afraid that I do not know much about you except that you’re a high-rank and an omega, Dr. Griffin, so please do not try to treat Costia without my permission, I will not be pleased. As you can see, I don’t have any injurious intention toward you. I won’t have any grudge against you for taking us regardless of my will. If the red want to stay here, so be it. If you want me to stay here I will, but you need to bring Costia here. And if you hurry it will be very appreciated.” Lexa said it like she was reading a book, emotionless with no threat  or anger. Still, Abby could feel a few drops of sweat rolling down her back.

  
  
“I.. I will talk to my colleagues. It is midnight so... We need to wait until morning” Abby shrunk in her chair next to the bed because there was nothing she could do right now except try to calm her down though the girl’s voice showed nothing.  
  
“If you insist. It’s a shame. My apology in advance.” Lexa simply said and stepped down from the bed. The floor was cold to her bare feet but it was okay. She stood between Abby and the door which was firmly closed “feeling” for some existence outside of this box.

 

Two. Unfamiliar. Alphas. Probably Gaurds. Two Guns.

This area had nothing but this box. One enterance. But that was it. No futher information.

She was weak now. Indeed.

  
  
“What?” Abby startled.  
  
“I recommend you stay there. Please don’t try anything.” Then the air trembled out of blue, some machines went crazy letting out an urgent beeping sound, like an alarm.

  
  
It was not supposed to be like this. Abby thought. She stared at Heda who was standing in the middle of the white room doing nothing but the door was ripped open and the guards outside of the box were already on the floor unconscious.

  
  
“Are you..? Are they..?” Abby blabbered her face was pale and shock was taking over her.  
  
“No. Dr. Griffin. They just passed out. So, what do you say? If I leave this box I’m afraid that I may cause some more damage to your property. This shows you what I can do.” Lexa paused looking at Abby who dropped her jaw gaping like a fish.  
  
“It would be very nice if you would try to talk to whoever you need to, to bring Costia back to me. And I wish to see Aden, even though he is asleep I assure you he will be understanding.” Lexa raised her brow not changing much of her expression, waiting for the Doctor to make a decision.

  
  
“Okay. I will. Just give me some time.” Abby subconsciously glanced at the corner of the ceiling wishing somebody would notice this situation and let all of the council know they need to be here right now. They don’t know what they have.  
  
“Oh. Dr. Griffin.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I just want to let you know that I’m not comfortable with watchful eyes, so if you find some of the surveillance cameras are not functioning please understand.”  
  
“Of course. I.. ” Abby dropped her jaw again but quickly answered. This girl knew everything.

 

Maybe they just woke a sleeping lioness and thanks to God this polite lioness had no intention to exact vengeance...yet... for now.

 

  
  
20 minutes later, some guys rolled in a metal bed which had Costia’s body laid on it. Lexa thanked them but they just hurried away before Lexa secured the girl into her embrace again. She began to speak to her again as she had always done.

  
  
“I’m sorry. Costia. You may want to go like they suggested but I do not wish for you to be treated by a stranger’s hand, even if they mean well. So please, tell me what I should do for you to rest in peace?  
  
Should I leave this place and bury you in the cold ground? Should I stay here? I’m lost Cos. I do not have a wish to live. I do not have anything to live for.” Lexa caressed Costia’s cold face. Soft cheeks, cute nose, lips that always tried to smile whenever she tired of surviving. She smiled faintly at the dead girl.

  
  
“Of course you’re not going to answer me. I know you always liked to avoid these questions. Your wish was always my command. Now you can’t tell me what you wish to do, thus I am lost." Lexa paused tilting her head a bit.  
  
“Well, tactically it’s not true. As you know, I ended the MW men after your died. I had hoped they would come to give you some treatment but instead they came to me to take everything away, not even asking about your condition.” Lexa chuckled lowly.  
  
“Well anyway, they were a half hour late at that time... my thoughts were... well, there was nothing left to hold my hatred for them back. It was their fault you were dead...” Lexa looked down her friend with deep green eyes full of emotion.  
  
“You didn’t like that though, did you? How violent I got. But please understand that I had to watch you die in my arms and they did nothing, never asking if they could help you.” She could imagine her friend raising a brow as a challenge or meaning 'Really?'  
  
“Yes. It was obvious to them that you were dead but still... hey, at least I saved some of the red. There are 10 left. What would you like to do with them? I don’t know, let them be whatever they want to be? I don’t know Cos, I just don’t know.” Though Lexa continued to speak to Costia like she was still there with her she knew Costia was dead she wasn’t insane. She just didn’t know how to properly let her go.

 

When people died in MW during their training, MW men came and took their body away and that was the end.  
  
She knew there was such a thing called a funeral. She had read a document about it and there wasn’t much to it but she does not know how to do one and she did not wish to let strangers do that for her.

  
  
“We will see. Just let me be with you a little longer. Then I will think about the whole situation we’re in. I will. I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Let her go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is without beta so probably same mess like before.

 

 

 

 

 

It was already three days when she stuck here ‘The Ark’. It happened time to time. She was still young and her parents have work needed them always and there was not always babysitters around her town even though she didn’t think she needs one. Oh, come on! She would be 14 in three months!  
  
   
 Therefore here she was. Bored as hell in resident section in this huge complex and she couldn’t play with her Fish the flame. Nowadays the flame became her pet like a puppy or cat.  
  
  
She summoned flame it would stay on her shoulder or under her blonde hair. If she didn’t want to burn something the flame was roaming around her body like a kitten without burning up anything. Sometimes it loved to stay on top of her head, Sometimes on her shoulder.  
  


  
   
 Now Fish was a form of ball sized about a coin hiding back of her neck so nobody could see it. It was shy. She decided walking around, there was nowhere she didn’t know about so she would go somewhere she never been. Like... underground warehouse part?  
  
  
Okay. okay. To be honest she was been there. There was not much to say but the huge space and some trash were there so maybe she could let Fish burn something to play. It was shy but It was also dead bored as much as she was. She could tell.  
  
  


  
Fortunately, there was no one on her way to –5th floor. But something was off. Something was wrong. Because she was smart enough to notice that even though this place was practically a garbage area but you still needed a staff card which she was just borrowed from Jackson, her mother’s fellow.  
  
  
But the door was wide open. And there was a huge white box. What was that? She never saw that thing before. Of course, she walked toward that she was nothing without curiosity. When she was almost there she heard her mother shout well, It was almost crying.  
  


  
  
 “Clarke! no! Come back! Clarke!?” Why her mother was terrified? Then she heard this voice. Husky, crack from dry throat, somehow polite. But almost hollow.  
  
  
“Who are you.” There was a brunette with intense green eyes holding someone in her arms. Clarke could see that huge metal box was a mess like her room in Griffin house. But if you want to go inside you can do that without jumping around the mess of electric devices.  
  
  
“I’m Clarke.” Clarke could feel Fish was jumping under her t-shirt. It was shy and terrified like her mother. But why? This girl looked kind enough to Clarke or pretty enough to be suspicious. And Clarke wanted to know what happened to this room and two girls. It was like some storm was passed.  
  
  
“Clarke.. from?”  
  
  
From? from where? What is she talking about?  
  
  
“Clarke from.. Arkadia or Griffin?” well, She’s in Arkadia school so..  
  
  
“Arkadia? You’re not from MW. That why I do not recognize you.”  
  
  
“umm. Yes? I don’t know what MW is though.”  
  
  
“And you said you’re Griffin. You know Dr. Griffin?  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s my mom.”  
  
  
“I see. well then, It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke from Arkadia and Griffin. You may leave.”  
  
  
“Why? Maybe we can hang out? I’m bored and is she sleeping? she must be tired because this place is so noisy with all the machines and she sleeps like a baby.” The girl let out some chuckles.  
  
  
Wow. Okay, she can smile and she’s really pretty.  It was small but still there. Clarke wanted to act cool. She was sure this green eyes girl was probably the coolest girl in her school. Look at her! Even in those awful patient clothes she still looked like a goddess. wait. patient? Is she okay?  
  
  
“Yes. She.. She was tired and she is gone.” That smile was so beautiful and equally sad.  
  
  
“You mean.. gone, gone? like dead?” Clarke tentatively stepped closer and sit next to the girl on the ground. She seemed like she needed some friends so why not?  
  
  
“Yes. I’ve kept her from decomposition although I don’t believe she wants it. but I can’t bury her or burn her. I do not wish that strangers take care of her. So I just hold her. She always liked it.” It was so unreal to Clarke. Are they talking about dead girl 2 feet away from her face and decomposition? This girl said it like it was about breakfast she ate in this morning. 

  
  
 But most of the unreal thing to Clarke was what she felt toward this sad girl. Even though this girl said with unwavering voice it was so heartbreaking. how this empty voice carry so much sadness? No! It should be the dead girl and brunette’s power to keep the body from decomposition that was what she should focus! 

  
  
“You know.. I can help you.” Clarke never wanted to hurt someone with her Fish but it was not like a dead girl could feel anything and it will be a funeral of her. Surprisingly she felt almost proud of herself she could actually help this girl with her power and not even affected by death. Oh, Mom wants to kill me. Clarke forgot utterly it was a secret.  
  
  
“What do you mean? I believe I just said that I don’t want stranger out there” Air in the room suddenly heavy and tensed. Clarke hurried to explain and showed her Fish.  
  
  
“No. no. Listen! I can handle fire. See? Meet the Fish! It’s shy so be gentle!” Fish looked hesitant under intense green eyes but soon changed the form from the ball to the cat.  
  
  
“Aww. She must like you. She’s too shy to show her favorite form to strangers. But look at her! She is kitten now!” At giggles blonde made, the brunette seemed impressed also gave some suspicious glance at Clarke. but the air was no longer heavy or tensed.  
  
  
“This flame’s name is Fish. Correct?” The girl looked down at Fish which was hovering near herself. Looked like Fish enjoyed attention from the pretty girl.  
  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
“And you can handle Fish the flame for burning Costia.”  
  
  
“Umm. Actually, I never did it before. I mean burning .. you know.. But I think I can.” No. Clarke now felt the nauseous for burning a human body. But the dead girl was not like dead if you know what I mean. She looked as if she was pretending just like a play in the school year. It felt not real. Maybe she was in a dream. Everything in this room was surreal.  
  
  
“I see. Let’s do it then. I don’t want you to tell this anyone about what you will see. It’s important to me. Can you do that?” Of course. Clarke was a Griffin. Griffins were nothing without a heavy mouth. She nodded firmly.  
 

 

  
Then it happened. Like a magic. Dead girl’s body was floating like a seed of dandelion from girl’s arms. Brunette grabbed the white sheet from the bed throwing over the body, surprisingly it looked like the sheet sat on a box shape not a human shape.  
  


 

  
“Clarke. Please?”  
  
  
“Umm, But how? just burning whole ... thing? like including the sheet?” Confused and uncertain Clarke asking her. The girl just chuckled.  
  
  
“Well. Imagine that this sheet is a coffin for her. You don’t want to see her actually burning?” Eww big no, Hell No! Clarke made some face brunette continued to explain.  
  
  
“Me too, It would be nice if I could have her memories without a stain of seeing her body burning to ashes. Would you please to do some fire in the... sheet coffin? The sheet will not be burned.”  
  
  
“Okay...” Clarke hesitated at first. She had never been done something like that, zoning small area, her Fish burned things up in open place care-free. Maybe it was time to learn control her power.  
  


 

  
 As Fish, now its form was a tiny dragon, blown fire into the sheet soon golden color light leaked through some slits of sheet divulging a blaze in the provisional coffin but there was no smell of burning fresh or smoke, just light.  
  
  
  
  
 If a fallen angel summoned by God himself, the angel would ascend with light like that. This scene was somehow forlornly beautiful and peacefully sad. It felt weird. Clarke didn’t know how to swallow this wave of emotions running all over her.  
  


 

  
 Not knowing what to do she glanced girl who would be definitely sad. But she was wrong. The girl next to her was staring at burning friend behind the sheet with so many memories in her green eyes. Sadness at first, then happiness. In the end, it was nostalgia. When the fire was ceased, the sheet itself transforming like a rectangular box and landed in green eyes girl’s hand.  
  
  
“So.. she is in there?”  
  
  
“Yes. I do want to acknowledge my debt to you. Clarke.”  
  
  
“What? no. It’s Okay. I’m just glad that I could help.”  
  
  
“No. I will do what you want me to do for showing you my gratefulness.” Clarke felt her face burning up from neck to the cheeks. It was nothing but this girl was dead serious. she didn’t know how to reply. well, how about ‘you're my servant from now! pay back your debt with hard working!' oh, focus! Griffin!  
  
  
“If you insist.” Clarke shoved her both hands in her back pocket. She felt a little awkward right now.  
  
  
“I indeed insist.” The girl nodded there were no more emotions she was showing at dead girl’s forlorn funeral.  
  
  
“Okay. So.. how about let me know your name?” Clarke carefully inches closer to this girl. you know what? There was something about this girl to make Clarke want to be closer.  
  
  
“Oh.” Brunette chuckled but this time was not mournful or hollow but delightful. Clarke just wanted to sit there and listened that sound until she had to sleep. Maybe she could ask her to make that sound until she fell asleep? Jesus, Clarke! Get a grip!  
  
  
“Silly of me. Apology. And my name is not recompense. I’m Lexa at your service.” Lexa politely placed her right hand on her chest like a medieval knight as she made a little bow to Clarke. Clarke had to force herself not to drop her jaw too much.  
  
  
‘Clarke. What’s wrong with you? That was cheesy as Fuck! What is she? what about her awkward speak? medieval nerd? If Jasper does that would you drool like this? Oh, come on you little omega shit!’  
  
  
She could tell that was exactly what would Raven said. Yeah, Raven would definitely tease her no end if she saw her like this, ogling beautiful girl. When she was chiding herself internally then some heavy cough heard. Was Lexa coughing up the blood...? black?  
  
  
“Lexa! Are you okay?”  
  
  
“I.. am fine. Clarke.” Lexa cleaned some blood on her mouth with the back of her hand and made her posture straight and rigid.  
  
  
“But you look anything but fine, Lexa. Anything I can help?” Clarke looked up Lexa with big baby blue eyes full of worry. Lexa smiled at blonde petting her head so softly like pacifying a crying baby. Clarke almost let purrs, almost. Except for her dad and mom, nobody did like this so soothing made her sleepy. Warmth spread from her stomach to her entire body. She beamed at Lexa’s hand which was radiating warmth and felt so nice.  
  
  
“I’m afraid we have a company now. Let me introduce Aden.” Lexa told Clarke withdrawing her hand from blonde’s head and slowly turned to face at opening once door located. It made blonde wanted to protest and give some freedom to Fish to spurt some fire dragged up from hell to this intruders. Then Aden appeared at door with Tris and Abby, Jake, Kane, Pike and Jaha.  
  
  
“Heda.” Aden and Tris nodded at Lexa. Lexa looked back at Clarke gesturing to two alphas.    
   
  
“Hi. I’m Clarke.” Clarke waved at them, they again nodded and said.  
  
  
“I’m Aden.”  
  
  
“Tris.”  
  
  
“Well, How about introducing us to them too, Clarke?” Abby stepped closer to her daughter scanning her head to toe with a quick glance. She was worried to end of her daughter.  
  
  
“Um. Okay. This is Lexa. You know Aden and Tris. Right?” Clarke stood between the adult and teenager. It was awkward.  
  
  
“And you know my mother right? Lexa? so.. This is my dad Jake Griffin and Marcus Kane. Charles Pike, Thelonious Jaha,”  
  
  
“I apologize for all the trouble that I cause. I will be out after checking the red.” Lexa said it with ultimate voice Aden and Tris nodded at each other some communication were done without voicing.  
  
  
“No!” Three of Griffin shout simultaneously and other three of them were looking carefully at Lexa.  
  


  
 Clarke didn’t want to let her go. Didn’t know why, she just couldn’t.

 

Abby, on the other hand, didn’t want Lexa to disappear because she needed to know what this gifted means to her daughter. It seemed so called the red and Lexa was gifted like Clarke so she could gather some information from them, not with an ill will but she just wanted to confirm that nothing was bad with power in Clarke. That’s all.  
  
  
  
“Lexa, Right? You are all child! You need tutelage and us, The Ark can provide it.” Jake was sincerely worried them they were young just like Clarke. Some were older some were younger than her. It was evident in his eyes but apparently, they didn’t think like that. Aden and Tris started to giggle.  
  
  
“Wow, They really think that Heda needs some help.”  
  
  
“I know. right?”  
  
  
“Aden, Tris. Please be careful with your tongue. We are not anymore in MW.” Lexa gave them a look.  
  
  
“But Heda. what will you do with them?” Aden stopped giggling Tris not. But both of them focused on their Heda. They had been waited patiently for her, took those odious tests from strangers, waited, waited until she came for them. They never doubted her to come for them if she is alive. That was their Heda.  
  
  
“We will see. Kane. I believe we met before. correct?”  
  
  
“Yes.” Kane Looked nervous at sudden calling out.  
  
  
“It would be nice of you if you give me a time to have a reunion with the rest of them? After that, I assure that we will discuss our foreseeable future.” Her green eyes withdrew into dark place inside of herself.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. as you wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is without beta so probably same mess like before.

 

 

 

“So what will happen to her? Mom?” Clarke worried about Lexa. She didn’t know what happened and why Lexa, Aden and the rest had to come here without guardians unlike herself so when Lexa called a meeting with the chiefs she didn’t like at all. Probably Lexa would be placed in a foster care system Clarke heard them awful she didn’t like that too. If Lexa would be in foster care, It meant that she couldn't see her again.  
  
  
“Mom?”  
  
  
“Honey, I don’t know what can I expect with Lexa.. They don’t make any sense. Clarke.” Abby was lost in her thought. It was odd what these kids did and it was not the way they thought about.  
  
  
“What do you mean? They’re Just kids like me!” Clarke shout with annoyance.  
  
  
“No. Clarke. Can you recognize them? What are they? Alpha? Beta? Omega?”  
  
  
“Of course they are.. ” What the hell? Clarke couldn't tell Lexa was alpha or omega. Lexa had no scent. Like.. nothing.  
  
  
“Right. Honey. We don’t know anything about them. They can be dangerous.”  
  
  
“No. She was nice to me! She was very chivalrous even!” Clarke wanted to explain to her mom to convince that Lexa was actually a very nice girl. But she had nothing to show her mom, Lexa and her just met only an hour ago after all.  
  
  
“Abby. It’s time.” Kane informed after knocking on the door.  
  
  
Three of Griffins and Kane walked toward a conference room Lexa was already in with Aden and Tris standing behind her and other chiefs were in their arranged chair. When they were just in front of the door Abby turned around and talked to her anxious daughter.  
  
  
“Clarke. I know you worry about her. but please wait in my office. You can’t go in there.”  
  
  
“I know. Mom. But...”  
  
  
“It will be alright. kiddo. It not like they committed something bad. We just make sure they are safe and if they let us help them we will do everything to help them. And maybe you can help them as well.” Jake pumped out some soothing pheromones for his nerve wreck daughter.  
  
  
Clarke relaxed some. It helped her that idea she could help them, helping Lexa was more relaxing than his father’s scents. Jake did not fail to notice his daughter’s reaction to suggestion. His daughter was growing up so fast.  
  
  
‘Clarke’s attracted her. Maybe I need to prepare for my kiddo mating early with the strongest alpha in the world.’  
  
  
he chuckled at the thought he had no doubt that his baby would catch the Lexa’s heart. Come on! Did you see his daughter? No mediocre alpha could take his daughter to mate with them but this Lexa girl? Definitely okay with him if that was what Clarke wants.  
  
  
When Jake started to worry about how many pups he would have and how many names he should prepare just in case, Abby called him.  
  
  
“Jake. Why you grin?” Abby frowned her brows already made a huge crack on her forehead even more.  
  
  
“Oh, You know.. the pups will be beautiful and strong just like their parents.” Childish twinkles in his eyes were shining with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
  
“Jake. What are you talking about? Stop daydreaming. It’s not a good time.”  
  
  
“Oh. Well.. We will see. We will see.” Jake grinned even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay. Now. We just want to do what is best for you. We have a test result saying you all healthy but a little malnutrition. No physical harm. We also have many questions like to ask if it’s okay with you.” Jaha said to Lexa placing his hands on the table.  
  
  
He really wanted to know what happened in that building. As he got the report from force station, there should be over 100 kids but they found only 11 kids alive also dead men who looked like working for MW but they couldn't sure how many because they all ripped out somehow.  
  
  
  
 30 dead kids were slashed by sword-like thing, weapon also unknown. Most of all, survived kid’s calm reactions was bother him. They didn’t even panic. When they woke up they asked staff nothing. They just relaxed, exercised even. They seemed like waiting for some and that must be this alpha girl. Lexa.  
  
  
“Aden, Tris. What they said?” Lexa asked Aden and Tris who standing behind her leaning against the wall instead of answer Jaha. She had been checked the rest of them talked them about what strangers did to them or what they wanted from them.  
  
  
She gathered some unpleased information from them like this so called Arkers wanted to know them about their abnormal physical conditions, how they could maintain easy attitudes under the unfamiliar situation, why they didn’t smell anything like.. nothing. no scent of alpha, beta or omega.  
  
  
 Day after day questions was doubled as kids answered in general. They were still young and without their Heda, They were kids just horribly strong. They mistook. Arkers examined them, questioned them, tried to control them, became just like MW but relatively timid and subtle. It would be violently greedy soon.  
  
  
 She had to make some decisions. But, before whatever she would decide she also needed to know some more information. She asked kids if they wanted to stay with her. while the rest talked about it, she left them to give neutral environment. Now all she needed to know was answers. From kids, From Arkers.  
  
  
“All in.” shrugged Aden.  
  
  
“Like we are going to do something else without you.” Scoffed Tris.  
  
  
“I see. Alright then. Let’s talk about all those questions you want to ask.” Lexa simply leaned more into the leather chair like an empress.  
  
  
“What happened to the dead in the building?” Jaha asked without beating around the bushes.  
  
  
“I killed them.” Answered Lexa without hesitance.  
  
  
“What? Why? How?” Chiefs were mumbling all the same thing.  
  
  
“They coup against her” Aden said. he was there when the first attack happened. The red like him not yet chipped. Only strongest would be chipped. After chip, if you were strong enough to survive the blood would change into the black for good never returned like before, red.  
  
  
 Therefore he and the red were hiding in Costia’s room in 4th floor. She also chipped but somehow not like them. Aden knew that it was because of Heda. After the first attack there were about 30 alphas stood in the hall, After the second one, there was 13 alpha only left. In the end, only Heda stood there panting hard her usual dual sword in her hands behind her Costia also panting hard but the difference was, Costia was dying.  
  
  
“How can you do this?”  
  
“She is a murderer.”  
  
“She is minor and it was a difficult situation. definitely self-defence.”  
  
“She killed over 40 people! how it can be self-defence?”  
  
  
The room was insane. Everyone shocked. They were talking everything to each other concerns, apprehensions even there was some expectations of unknown. The air was getting thick Abby had a difficult time to concentrate then Jake helped her.  
  
  
  
“Shh. Sorry about these idiot alphas. They just like a kicked puppy.” whispered Jake.  
  
  
“Oh. but you don’t?” In this serious moment, of course, Jake could make her cracked smiles. That why she loved him.  
  
  
“Enough!” The atmosphere changed quickly as Lexa growled. Every alpha got tensed alarming their body to attack.  
  
  
“I see. This is not how we discuss the matters. Now I’d like to talk and I will be pleased that you listen to me if it’s okay.” Lexa said but not moving a single muscle of her body while alphas pumped out threaten pheromones at the serious level.  
  
  
“Jake. You have to calm them. This is going to be ugly. She’s just a girl. It’s not fair!” Abby was less affected by pheromone thanks to the Jake, a dork but one of the strongest except the Gifted, Kane, Pike. She trusted her husband to be able to calm this madness or at least down to tolerable level. She thought she was whispering but probably not, Tris scoffed again from where she leaned on the wall.  
  
  
“Abby, Don’t you want the strongest alpha for Clarke?” Jake wiggled his brows.  
  
  
“Jake! I’m serious! Do something!”  
  
  
“Nah. I need to sure that my daughter in law is a real thing or not.” Jake was positive this alpha would be his daughter's mate in future.  
  
  
Kids were in the terrifying situation. After a long time suffering then here, surrounding strong Alphas who threaten them but he could see Lexa was not affected by them not even batted a single eyelash.  
  
  
And most of all she didn't do anything violent. Jake watched footage he knew and didn't forget how strong this girl was. She was not a bad Alpha. He thought about the way Clarke being a lovesick puppy already around her.  
  
His daughter who didn't care about Alphas and betas showered her with some gifts or letters, Clarke just brushed off. scoffed even. saying it was stupid.  
  
  
“What..” Abby cut off by Pike’s infuriated shout.  
  
  
“You think You’re something? Who do you think you are? You’re just juvenile and immature who think they can show off!” Pike slammed on the table with both hands and that cause two youngest alphas burst laugh.  
  
  
“See? Heda? They don’t understand.” It was Aden still laughing.  
  
  
“Heda. I’m sleepy. Just tell them and Let's get out of here. We are outside. We grew enough not to make you slow down.” Yawned Tris.  
  
  
“Please don’t be rude. They tried to help us. Even though they don’t think they should ask us first what we’re thinking.” Lexa gave a look two of alphas then looked around the room. Except for Abby there was only one omega and he looked alright until now, they were omegas but they were strong.  
  
  
 After laughing from kids Pike couldn’t stand anymore. They should respect their savior. How dare they make fun of him in front of the other alphas!  
  
  
 “I will not take this anymore, I don’t care you’re all kids. You’re a murderer and I will let you know where you stand.” Pike pumped more pheromone and let out a loud growl.  
  
  
Some chief were frown at the sudden act and some shook their head in a resignation of this ridiculousness and retreated from their seat. but people should know when they had to swallow their pride.  
  
  
“If you insist. I will let you do as you wish. but before that, if two Griffins would have some distance more, It will be pleased. I have a debt to baby Griffin after all.” Lexa said with easy like nothing happened around her. although the curiosity was clear in their face, Jake and Abby move away from the table. Lexa looked back at Pike who still held very aggressive attitude.  
  
  
“Pike. correct?”  
  
  
“That’s right. That’s who will teach you some lesson.”  
  
  
“I see. Please tell me If you’re hurt.”  
  
  
“What?” Not even before understood what happened Pike fell on the table passing out just like Kane before.  
  
  
“Although you can’t tell you unconscious.”  
  
  
That was last, and no one could tell what they saw. The silence was heavy as if it was trying to weight down all of them. They knew what happened to Kane but to witness with their own eyes was beyond terrifying. Time ticked slowly it was suffocating. Everybody hoped someone would tell or do something, anything to cut off this agonizing silence.  
  
  
“As you can see, I don’t need help. I know what you talk about. A shelter, food, education. Correct?”  
  
  
“Ye.. Yes. You’ll need them and money, guardian for living in society.” someone said with a quivering voice.  
  
  
“Right. I aware that. But I’m afraid I don’t want them from you. I wish to leave here and nothing is a matter with anyone. We will disappear, You will never see us or hear us. What do you think?”  
  
  
Of course, they didn’t like it at all. They saw what they could or what Lexa could. What would happen if let her walk away with dangerous alphas? It could be a  disaster.  
  
  
“You already killed many people. How we can let you walk away?” Jaha shouted with his anger, this was ridiculous what was she? was she even a human? how could she do this? An overpowering dozen of alpha she did not even blink a single eyelash!  
  
  
“If she wants you dead you’re dead. Nothing you can do.” Tris was annoyed. Just let us go!  
  
  
“You know what? She is like a sleeping dragon in her lair. She has door guards, Us, but the truth? She doesn’t need us to protect herself. She let us stay with her. She was always like that. She loved silent, will love. So let her go. let us go.” Aden said it sounded like a  suggestion.  
  
  
“But We rescued you! We have to protect you until you’re all grown up! That’s what adult do!” Another Chief said. Two Griffin remained quiet. Jake was still in awe of his already-decided-by-him-no-matter-who-says-what daughter’s future mate’s power, Abby worried but they didn’t move.  
  
  
“Heda. Just go. I don’t like this. We don’t need any help. You’re the Ruler.” Tris pleaded she didn’t want to stay here with morons who wanted to control them with reasons, money and whatnot. Just like MW.  
  
  
“This became more ugly than I thought. It seems like you don’t want to talk you just want me to listen as a powerless child in the way you want to see. So, I’ll show you what I can do. It’s ashamed that I’m not enough to convince you to let us go without any violent activities.” Lexa looked around then she found what she needed.  
  
  
  
She knew she was not the best condition. Her body was extremely exhausted without proper rest after bloodshed. But she knew if she didn't do something that shows these people what can she do, there was not rest.  
  
Concentrate. She could feel there was not much energy to use. She didn't know how it works but it like she controls her willpower into some kind of invisible energy shield. This close and considering what kind of Kane had on his belt, It would be dangerous.  
  
  
“Please, shoot me. Kane.”  
  
  
“What? What are you doing? Kane? Kane!!” Panicked Jaha.  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG!  
  
  
  
  
  
 Others couldn’t believe Kane just shot her just like that. Everyone except Kids abruptly turned their head from unquestionably horrendous scene waiting to be witnessed by them. The more horrible thing that made them stop was Lexa’s invariantly tranquil voice.  
  
  
  
“You see. It was not manipulating. It just makes them obey for a brief span. thank you, Kane.” When everybody re-faced her the bullet was floating in front of her face still spinning very fast. Lexa pinched the bullet with her two fingers as it ceased its movement. She placed it on the table with a small metallic click.  
  
  
  
Lexa swallowed some blood throw up from inside her. The bullet took five shields she made as it broke through them and ceased its speed. The damage was back to her. People knew her as almighty because they didn't know how it works and they couldn't see what she made.  
  
  
But she was not almighty. She was the multi-gifted. Making people obey to her without telling them what she wants and Creating some invisible thing like now, some shields and a coffin for Costia.  
  
  
 She concentrated on her will, make it happened. But in return, it consumed her energy by commanding people and cause some physical damage from breaking of the shield. In bad condition, asking Kane shoot her, destroyed five shields. Not good. But no way she passed out at least she managed some deal with Arkers.  
  
  
  
  
Again no one could make any noise. Kane still unmoving, holding the gun in his hand still. But it was clear in his eyes he couldn’t believe he shot her without even resistance.  
  
  
“And If you shoot me very before me, I’m afraid It will be wasting of the resource. And no, I do not like to talk about it in detail it’s irrelevant.” Lexa looked some name board on the table.  
  
  
“Sinclair? You are in charge in tech station?” asked Lexa.  
  
  
“..Yes..?” Sinclair was the omega who was a chief beside Abby. He was nervous not looking at the girl’s eyes.  
  
  
“Making an account of non-existed name is not that hard to you. Correct?” Lexa tilted her head little if it was not the dead terrifying situation he would think that it was cute.  
  
“.. That’s.. yes..” Sinclair glanced Jaha pleading some help.  
  
“Then make it one. If you have the ability for hacking Accounting station, You may hack them and deposit all the money in that account.” Some gasping and groaning couldn’t make him stop. Like Kane, he just did what he was told to do. With the last click of a keyboard, Sinclair looked up Lexa.  
  
  
“Let’s talk about now what I can be provided from you.” Only silent was there in the room.  
  
  
“I heard what you expect by providing all of money, shelters, medical treatments. You are not wishing to help us, you want to gain something that’s not yours.  
  
What do you want when you creating some monsters like us? Do you want to play what? a unmatchable man with the undefeatable gifted army? It will be making another you who want to make another monster and on and on and on.  
  
 If you want some deterrent force, I can be the one for you but not in your hands.” Lexa looked tired of this whole showing off also looked pessimistic unlike her young age.  
  
  
“Very well. It seems like we’re done talking about me. Kane. Please tell me who is he outside of door?” asked Lexa.  
  
  
“... that is Mr. Miller.” Kane was standing near his chair still looking paled.  
  
  
“Thank you.” Then nothing happened. People mumbled and looked around to see something was changed but nothing. But the door opened showing two, Mr. Miller and Clarke.  
  
  
“Dad? Mom? Lexa?” Confused Clarke.  
  
  
“Clarke? What are you doing here? Back to the office!” Abby shot up from her seat and shout at her daughter this was not a good time for being childish.  
  
  
“My apology Dr. Griffin. I knew that Clarke was wandering the hall so I bring her here with help from Mr. Miller. Please sit everyone.” Nobody moved but Mr. Miller he took Pike over his shoulder and out.  
  
  
“Well, this is what I can do. I can feel every existence 200 feet radius of me and control them, a control means usually ask them with a voice or not. You see. If I ask you to do something for me You can’t resist. I'm always careful with my word because my word rules you. Even though it is not about manipulating your mind but still at some level it will affect you.” explained Lexa looking Clarke who looked like a lost puppy.  
  
  
“Why are you telling us all of your ability? It could be your weakness.” Jake was curious, he was Griffin.  
  
  
“Jake. I can tell all of Griffins are so curious about everything.” chuckled Lexa at Jake and looked Clarke again who looked back right through her eyes with her baby blue eyes.  
  
  
It was beautiful. Lexa could tell now Clarke was a cute girl but soon she will become a beautiful woman like that baby blue become gorgeous deep blue. well, It’s irrelevant Lexa thought.  
  
  
“I am telling you so you understand that you have to leave me alone. And if I die then it also will be pleased me. I do not wish to live anyway. Unfortunately, It means I do not have something to worry so please, Do not provoke me by trying to harm the rest of us. I would be very unsatisfied with those tries and also it will be failed miserably only leaving regretful result for you.”  
  
  
“Heda, seriously. Stop saying that. You scare the hell out of us.” Grumbled Aden.  
  
  
”I know. sorry, Aden. Dr. Griffin. you have many things to wish to know. Correct?” Lexa asked Abby leaning more into the chair she looked a bit tired. Clarke worried her. She was still in patient clothes she had coughed up some blood when they were in the white box alone.  
  
  
“Yes.. ” Abby hesitated she was with Clarke she didn’t want to Lexa to be upset and do something to Clarke. No. her curiosity could be buried forever for her daughter.  
  
  
“You must be uneasy. I will tell you some more of myself later if it could be work. And about rescuing us part..” Tris scoffed Lexa gave one last look saying it must be the last she misbehaved.  
  
  
“You just came in building and took us in this building. That’s all. After attacks I asked the red to leave and live their life. Yes, they remained in the building when you came. but that not what they were waiting. They were waiting for me dead.”    
  
  
What the fuck? Clarke dropped her jaw looking at Aden with astounded eyes. He just dipped his head as if he was ashamed.  
  
  
“And I’ve been wishing to die. If I died in that building the red was leaving in no time. They just respected me as their Heda. They just wanted to do a funeral for me.” Lexa signed she knew how this sounded crazy but this was the truth she didn’t need to lie.  
  
  
“You’re alive and still our Heda. Simple as fuck. We can go now?” Two of them got anxious they didn’t want Heda wishing to die again they had to give her some agenda. If they leave she would have to think about everything that would make her alive, surviving at least.  
  
  
“Patience. Tris. And about money, I do not want any of it I will leave it there don’t worry. And Yes, The thing... How can you believe that I will be nice?” Lexa chuckled dangerously her green eyes shining like a beast ready to roar to the world.  
  
  
“As Tris said you have to let it be. Let me be. I’m like sleeping dragon indeed. I do not wish to wake, let me sleep then nothing will happen but If you want to play as a shining armored knight I can be your evil dragon. I assure you it will be worst one.”  
  
  
We should leave her that building as she wished. Abby thought in silence and Everybody lost their voice.  
  
  
“But before I leave I have to hear the answer from Clarke that’s why I brought her here.”  
  
  
“What? no, Leave her alone! She did nothing!” Abby shout and Jake full Clarke behind of him. But Clarke. Oh. Clarke. Clarke could feel her heart beat fast trying to break her ribcage.  
  
  
What does she want from me? Like.. like mating? well, if she asks nicely I will think about it. No. Wow. Clarke, you must be scared not flattered! Clarke was deep in her thought then Jake cleared his throat, Clarke snapped back to reality everyone looking at her with a nervous expression.  
  
  
“What?” Clarke you idiot. but she thought if this dumb answer could make Lexa smile then she could do this millions time.  
  
  
“Clarke. I asked what is your desire for me to do? Like I said my name is not a proper recompense. Here I am at your service. I will be pleased if I could do anything for you before I leave. Or if you like, I will do create some villain group with the red. They will be pleased they don’t have anything to do anymore anyway.  
  
 Or I will disappear like nothing happened but keep bring you all the treasure like a Genie in a Bottle but please don’t ask me where are those from.” Lexa now giggled, Aden shook his head with a wide grin across his face and Tris facepalmed with embarrassment. Their Heda was dead serious all the time but if she wants, she can be a dork with terrible joke time to time.  
  
  
But except three of them, everybody held their breath. What would she say?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long discussion, if you could call it discussion it was rather announcement or impartation, three alphas left promising they were in the respected ward for each the Arkers were frustrated with the whole situation. Arkers thought they could handle 11 alphas who were confined in MW, they were wrong.  
  
  
  
  
 Confined alphas were turn out lurking monsters already overpowering MW staffs they were patiently waiting when information about Chip was leaked. They needed to know how it worked so they could free the chipped. They didn’t know if Chip could kill the chipped or whatnot. If was not Costia, Lexa already walked out MW.  
  
  
 So they were waiting, pretending helpless but there was no blind information like they were waiting, eventually the chipped lost their mind by Alie who was the string puller.  
  
   
After the first attack, Heda learned that her dominating by pheromone was useless and there was no hope to bring them back. So she tried to stop them by making them physically impotent means some slashes over their arms or thighs but nothing critical could cause a death of them.  
  
  
 While attacks Lexa couldn’t protect all of the red even she could control the area it had a strict limit. That was why Costia dead protecting her from vicious alpha. She knew someone attacked her from behind but she already faced three alpha each gifted very strong muscle took them on twice faster than naturally gifted alpha.  
  
  
 Yes, She was titled Heda because she was the alpha of 47 alphas easily overpowered them without growling but that was when Chip was deactivated so her alpha’s dominating could work. But no, that was not what happened.  
  
   
 In the end, as the chipped defeated all on the ground panting hard. Then after she lost Costia MW’s staffs came. To analyze the result of active Alie. They didn’t bother to save the bleeding alphas after they got what they want so they started to kill them.  
  
  
Lexa was exhausted from all of the battles and losing the sense of the area. When she barely opened her eyes she saw them massacring. Squeezing every single energy remained and let her beast free, she did return the favor in the same way. Killed them all.  
  
  
 After that, she told the remained to discharge, leave. There was no Chip or MW and no need to fear about Alie, no one was alive anyway. Then Kane came to ‘rescue’ them now here they were. End of story. Of course, there were many things Lexa didn't explain to them like about the chip or Alie, but from what they informed  Arkers could catch some or.. guess.  
  
  
1\. Lexa is a sort of esper who can control the area she’s in. And she seems to have no standards of morality.    
  
 The power has a limit but they didn't know, they didn't want to test by themselves.  
  
2\. All of 11 alphas were gifted but they didn’t know what kind. and Lexa was artificial Gifted.  
  
 They have easily overpowered a nature gifted like Kane. This made them terrified.  
  
3\. Lexa is smart enough to analyze her position among the Arkers, she suggested some political move even.  
  
 As a return, she requested living places and payments considering their ability as a trainer for the force station. But never wanted more then a reasonable paycheck. Well, she said ‘You and I can think this simple. you hire us with a fair check, for that we can have some trial measuring us as a trainer.’ Of course, they politely declined. Lexa just shrugged.  
  
4\. So Lexa is going to stay and help them practicing of the force station, Ironically.  
  
 She seemed okay with a careful request from the Arkers, like staying in the place of The Ark’s complex and keeping report their whereabout and their routines... for now.  
  
5\. Clearly, Lexa can’t stand she’s in some’s debt by her eager to recompense. If you can make her owe you, you can be a billionaire or even Hitler.

  
  
 They were a hot potato. They couldn’t swallow but there was no way give them someone’s hands it would be the worst problem. Lexa exactly knew about this and she used this wisely. They should leave them when Lexa asked them to leave.  
   
  
  
  
 But thinking about those information, Jaha and the other were ready to scream at Clarke. They could learn how to make gifted as strong as them if you lucky you could make another Heda. Or, you could just ask them to leave and never come back making promise there will be no such a violent thing like a villain group. But What did she wish? Such a child. If he were Clarke...  Jaha had to calm down himself or he would be an angry mess alpha.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
“Clarke. I asked what is your desire for me to do? Like I said my name is not a proper recompense. I’m here at your service. I will be pleased if I could do anything for you before I leave. If you like I will do create some villain group with the red they will be pleased they don’t have anything to do anymore anyway or I will disappear like nothing happened but keep bring you all the treasure like a Genie in a Bottle but please don’t ask me where are those from.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can I go school with you? you know.. like classmates?”

 

 

 

 


	5. Clarke needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It.. is a mess still. but I'd like to show you this lovesick Clarke. please be patient with me and this story :)

 

 

 

 

People in The Ark started to call them Nightblood after Lexa's full recovery.

  
  
Okay. Actually, it was Lexa passing out when she finally got the room, Kids were in full protective mode immediately as they said just like gate guard gargoyles for a sleeping Dragon. They didn't pass anyone into the room including Dr. Griffin.

  
  
They made three teams as if it was the protocol. One group slept, another one was stand-by and did whatever they wanted. The last one sat near the door or leaned against the wall of the room casually but they, Aden, Tris, Ed was emitting pheromones which said 'Come in. Invite yourself if you want. We are ready to kill' to the door. They marked the kill zone in front of the entrance.

  
  
Of course, people were freaked out. After they witnessed that even a gun shot which was shot within less than 5 feets being useless by Lexa, they didn't want to provoke Lexa by ignoring kids. But Lexa could be in critical condition right now and Medical station wanted to help her.

  
  
Clarke was outside of the room, in the hallway. Through the open door, she could see Lexa sleeping on the bed. She seemed peaceful and much younger and even vulnerable. She was a bit pale.

Clarke was worried about her and it was ridiculous. She just met the alpha. Why it was so bothering that she couldn't be there besides the bed. And what was this? In deep of her stomach, icy rock was consistently dropping and something hot was inside her throat.

She was struggling with this new emotion wreck. As medical station staffs mumbled their concerns of the sleeping alpha girl, It didn't help her at all. It made everything worse.

 

  
  
"You think she can make it?"  It was Jackson  
  
"Don't know.. She seemed fine when she was in the conference room with the chiefs, but.." It was another staff of medical station.  
  
"She was dehydrated and dystrophic. It's so bad. She needs at least some IVs right now."  
  
"Oh, and you have a suicide wish? Look at that! Even squad can't stand over there how can we pass the kids?"

  
  
  
There were five alphas who tried to convince the kids to let them in. But no success. When Pike joined them things were getting worse. Kids' pheromones said it to him, basically, 'fuck off.' Now all alphas let dangerous scents out to each other to submit.

Clarke got sick of it. These idiots made everything ugly with their stupid alpha egos. Clarke stepped forward then Abby interrupted.

  
  
"What do you think you do? Clarke? You can't go there! It's dangerous! Don't you see? You can't be here at the first place!" Abby groaned. She couldn't understand what was in her daughter's head. She never was like this.

  
"Mom. What if Lexa is dying? She needs help! You have to do something!" Then, Clarke ran into the heavy air created by alphas.

  
"Stop. Right. there. blondie." Trish bared her teeth with all serious manner. Kids tensed immediately preparing for combat.

  
"No! You have to let them in! They just want to help her!" Clarke almost pleaded. The more she closed to Lexa the more she felt desperate. Her knees were getting weak by repulsed scents. But she needed to get there, to Lexa.

 

  
  
As an omega got into the kill zone, low growls, teeth gritting sounds were remarkably increasing. It was like ticking bomb was about to explode.  
  
  
  
"Let her in" It was very quiet and even, unlike the tense in the area.

  
"Heda." Surprisingly, Kids just withdrew opening the way to the room. Clarke made her way to the bed where the alpha was now sitting on.

  
"Clarke. What do I owe you for having you here?" Lexa greeted Clarke with a faint smile. Clarke felt the rush of tears back of her eyes.

  
"Are you okay?" Clarke stood very next to the bed hands playing the edge of the sheet that near Lexa's hand. Was it okay to touch that hand? Her hands ached to take Lexa's hand. It was tickling but she just moved her hand inches closer trying to not touch.

  
"Yes. Clarke. Thank you for asking. I just need to sleep. Nothing is wrong. You don't need to worry about me." Lexa said with a heavy sign. She was exhausted she needed to sleep. It would be a few days. But seeing baby Griffin worried her it was not a bad feeling. It was pleased even.

  
"But.. If you let my mom give you some IVs it helps you a lot" Clarke looked back over her shoulder still adults were tense not knowing the whole situation and why only Clarke could enter the room, not actual doctors and staffs. Of course, Abby was in a fidget. Kids were just staring them.

  
"Okay." 

  
"Okay? Really? is that okay okay? or not okay okay?" Clarke almost shouted with wide eyes. She had prepared herself for argument with Lexa internally.

  
"What is not okay-okay? I just said okay but what is not okay-okay? I'm afraid I'm lost. Clarke." Lexa looked up Clarke with head tilting a bit and confused face. Clarke felt that her heartbeats were getting strong. God. She is so cute just like that.

  
"No. um. okay. well. you let them help you, Right?"

  
"Yes, Clarke."

  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Then everything was settled. The medical team was working efficiently giving IVs and checking her vital, taking some blood samples but nothing further. They were afraid of Lexa and Kids. But in the end, Lexa slept almost for a good two days.

While she slept kids were relaxed a bit but only when Clarke was around. Clarke insisted she stayed with kids since kids didn't trust anyone. They refused anything. Food, water even a blanket from adults but when it was from Clarke they took them.

  
  
After that events, Arkers called them Nightblood with some fear and curious. Also, that was the last time Clarke saw Lexa. Clarke even didn't talk to her because her mom forced her to go back to home before Lexa was awake.

She knew her mom was worried but there was nothing to worry about. Lexa was kind to her, Kids were actually fun to hang out. People are stupid. They were afraid because they didn't try to know them they just wanted to control them then when Lexa overpowered all of them they chickened out. Stupid.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Hey, baby. Why long face?" Jake came back from the work and saw his daughter sat on the stool and her head dropped on the kitchen table and faced the door, greeted him. 

  
"Hi. Dad. How about Lexa? is she good now?" It was over 3 months. Three. Months. Actually, it was 94 and a half days. She was dying to see Lexa. Is she okay now? What is she doing? Is she going to school now? like she said? with her? What if she already forgot her? What if she can't recognize her when she is in school? Because it was three months or  94 and a half days. No.. she fought back the tears.

  
"Oh, Clarke. It's Okay. She is fine." Jake hugged his daughter. He knew Clarke was mopping around since that day she left kids but he didn't notice this much Clarke would miss her. Damn. They were not even mates yet. But his daughter already acted like a widow. It made him chuckle. His daughter got it bad.

  
"Dad. It's not funny. When can I go to school with her? She promised! but I can't go to see her! Mom said that I'm not allowed to see her. Is that what she wants? Does she.. she.. doesn't .. wa-want.. to see me?" Clarke choked on her own sob and felt her heart was broken. 

  
That's the truth. Lexa doesn't want to see her. Why would she? She is cool, pretty, gorgeous and hell she is the strongest alpha. There would be tons of Omegas and Betas who want Lexa to be their mate.

  
 She couldn't help but cry in her dad's arms. Just thought about another person with Lexa made her heart broken.  
  
  
"Clarke. Don't cry. No one said that. It's not like that. She is working. She is working with Kane and she needs to take care of kids. You know. Of course, she wants to see you! But she is super busy now." Jake pumped out some soothing pheromones for his heartsore daughter. 

  
God. It was painful to his daughter, but man, he had a hard time to keep his grin off his face. His -cool and don't give a damn to stupid kids in school- daughter was a lovesick puppy now. It was painful to see Clarke in this much sadness but at the same time, it was quite amused to him. His baby girl was growing so fast.  
  
  
"But, what about school? why is she working with Kane? When can I play with her? dad?" She sniffed looking at Jake with big baby blue eyes full of tears.

Over there Fish was hovering neglectfully, but he knew even Fish was dying to know the answer. How could he know? Well, Fish was a fish it means it was pretending to be cool.. If it had a feeling.  
  
  
"How about go to see her tomorrow? Sounds good?" Jake smiled at Clarke who smiled so brightly and excited scents were exploding.

  
"Really? Yes, Yes, Yes!" Clarke was jumping around the kitchen but soon, her shoulders sagged and scents were into stressed one.

  
"But, dad. does she know I'm coming? Is it just you invite me? You said she is busy, What if I'm just annoying her? What if she thinks that I'm just a child of two chiefs so she feels like forced to play with me? She's going to hate me" Soon, Again, Blue eyes covered with tears and tears flowed over her cheeks.

  
"Don't cry, She knows. She actually asked me about you. you know?" Jake wiggled his brows.

  
"Yeah? What about? Dad. Tell me! now! please?" 

  
"Well, You can ask her tomorrow." Jake winked at her. As cheerful and lovesick soul that she was, Clarke already had other things to worry about.

 

 

  
"O! I need you right now! Bring Raven too! It's an emergency! I don't care you have tons of homework to do! ME TOO! I HAVE HOMEWORKS TOO! But I have no idea what to wear! What? NO! I'm not! IT'S NOT A DATE!"

 

 

 


	6. Falling omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is without beta so probably same mess like before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Clarke, Calm down. You look great."

 

"Dad, I have a mirror in my room. I know How do I look. It's bad, I don't want to go in there." Pouted Clarke fiddling her fingers with a hem of her light blue t-shirts which took two hours to decide yesterday with help from her best friends O and Raven. They teased her no end.

  
They pledged with serious faces that they would be in Clarke's room when she would come back as a moral support as like lovely friends that they were. But Clarke knew better what would wait for her was two predators licking their lips for juicy gossips of Clarke Cool Griffin's miserable failing or rejection from beautiful but mystery alpha. How lovely friends they are! I can't believe I'm that LUCKY. ha!

  
  
  


knock, knock.

 

Jake knocked the door but only silence welcomed them. Jake shrugged lightly once and opened the door while Clarke gave herself some pep talk. or self-abasement.

  
  


Clarke, you can do it. Breath, It's nothing, just a pretty girl. You're cute. pretty. You smell good. Some stupid alphas always said that to you. Rude alphas. But it means Lexa probably think that my scent is good?

 

If you're cute, She is pretty. If you're pretty, She is beautiful. Look at you. You're just 14 years old kid. She is already young adult alike. You two are no match.  
  


 

Clarke took a sharp breath. She just realized that if Lexa would go to Arkadia with her, They never would be classmates. She looked 2 or 3 older than Clarke, could be 4 years older. They would be the different grade, classes,  group of friends. It meant tons of strangers would fulfill the life of Lexa, instead of her.

 

High school seniors are always cool. She will make so many cool friends. She will lose any interest in me. I should wish something less stupid thing. you know the old movie The Bodyguard? Movie star fell in love with her bodyguard? I could have Lexa as my lifetime bodyguard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bad Jake. Bad Dad. Please, Abby. Forgive me. But I can't help.

 

Jake was in pain. Pain that caused by suppressing laughing. Oh, his daughter was always so bad at lies. Becuase of her Fish and because of her expression. Now, Jake, as a very serious level of daughter's daddy he could tell what's in Clarke's head. Determination, proud, realization, miserable, regret. He hoped Lexa would go easy with his daughter.

  
  


"Let's go, Clarke."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


People in the Ark were getting warm up with Nightblood. Well, some of them were, some of them were not. At least working with Kane was not bad. For three months, Kane inquired into MWs questioning Nightblood, showing some pictures to them hoping kids could recognize MWs men. There was nothing.

  
  


"Do you think Mountain Weather was gone for good?" Kane rubbed his temple he really wanted no more MW. Every footage, photos, tactful answers from kids there was nothing for sure. Kane felt kids didn't answer fully but he knew that they were saying the true. There was not a single fact convincing him to believe MW's end but neither MW's undiminishing.  
  


 

"Nothing for sure. But it's hard to believe that much big facility and many of young alphas could be out there without getting some attention. It would be great that I'm the last and only Nightblood." said Lexa.

 

"Yeah. Rest, Lexa. We're done for today. We will discuss the training for my guys tomorrow." Kane left her as he made his way to the door. He greeted two Griffins with a small nod but also the curiosity in his face. But he left without voicing out it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was been for hours already. Lexa felt sorry for Kane. He really tried to help them but there were not many things he could help. Still, Lexa appreciated his effort.

  
  


Time to time they had small talk. Talking about breakfast they had, the weather outside of the building which already felt like another MWs, a park near The Ark she never had a chance to go, some streets she vaguely remembered and rarely Kane himself, Lexa learned some of him. The alpha was not like the other in the council, thoughtful, heart warm but not fool, also gifted. He was a strong and kind man. Oh, and a lover of espresso, a sore loser of pool table game with Jake. Jake.

  
  


Jake, a chief of the Engineering station, Mated alpha of his beautiful gifted omega, Abby, the chief of the Medical station. Father of the baby Griffin. Baby Griffin. Clarke. Eyes were blue like a sky of the spring season. Golden locks. Shy smiles.  Nowadays, Lexa often found herself thinking about blonde omega, wondering what if's. If she, If Costia could be like her, youthful, full of joy, the wonderment and curiosity of the world before her. If they were not the street homeless orphans nobody knew. or cared.  It made her uneasy. She couldn't help but wonder. How would it be? But It was not a good time for questioning something she would never know. Becuase outside of the room, two were there. One alpha. One omega. A ball of warm energy. Familiar. Lexa smiled. It's been a while. Baby Griffin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When two of Griffins entered room Lexa was getting up from the couch middle of the huge room. This space belonged to the Force station for some agents who lived in The Ark complex. After settlement between Arkers and Nightblood, Kane gave them this space for living quarters. It was quite good to live in, all of the kids had bunker beds, some chairs to chill out, two couches, and small kitchen area. One of the walls was full glass wall bottom to top. When you sit on the couch you could see another side of complex, busy people, some buildings, black cars, a park too.

  
  
  


"How are you, Lexa? You good?" Jake greeted Lexa who walking toward them with a hint of a smile.

 

"Yes, Jake. Thank you for asking. It's uneventful and I like it. How are you?"

 

"I'm good. Do you remember Clarke?" Jake jabbed his frozen daughter in her side with his elbow.

 

"Of course, How are you, Clarke? Do you remember me?" young alpha looked baby Griffin with delight in her green eyes. But what came to her as an answer was not the voice of the omega. It was Fish.

  
  


"Oh, my apology. Fish the flame. How are you?" Lexa chuckled, Fish, now a kitten already snuggling in her neck near gland.

  
  
  


Clarke hated herself. Why she couldn't be normal herself with Lexa. Lexa wore a navy color hoody and same color sweats like Kane's men. Navy color was good on her. When Lexa and Jake looked at her she was about to answer but Fish beat her. She rolled her eyes a little. What the hell, Fish? Couldn't you wait a bit for your rightful master? Looking at said creature made itself home on the crook of Lexa's neck also not helping her irritation.

  
  
  
  


"Clarke?"

 

"Yep, that's me." Oh, yeah. Definitely hate myself.

 

"I know you're Clarke. Do you want something to drink? We don't have various choices but we have some orange, apple juice. water as well. Jake, coffee?" Lexa walked toward kitchen area looking for drinks. Jake felt sorry for her daughter.

  
  
  


"Clarke. Just easy. Okay? She won't bite you." Jake chuckled as two of Griffins sat on the couch.

 

"I know, dad. I.. " Clarke signed. What's wrong with me.

 

"Okay, here. Now, Please tell me what's next?" Lexa came back with two orange juice packs for Clarke and herself, one cup of coffee for Jake.

 

"What do you mean?" The omega looked alarmed. She doesn't know that I'm coming, It's not hanging out. It's a work to her. I'm the work to her.

Then, she was struck by strong scents. Overwhelming, Clarke turned her head to the source of scents. It was Lexa. Said alpha looked embarrassed somehow.

 

"Apology. I'm working on my scents, but yet I can't control how to let it out on the decent level. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

 

"No.. I.. it's fine. I guess."

  
  


Awkward. It was so awkward now. Old alpha cut off the awkward air between two meant-to-be-mates-not-yet-they-don’t-realize girls.

  
  
  


"Okay, kids. I have a work to do. so I will be back around 5. Lexa, be easy on my baby." Jake got up on his feet. Time to work for him, time to warm up with each other for kids. Girl-up Clarke. I raise you better than that. Petting young omega’s shoulder before he left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Jake left, It was awkward. For Clarke, She didn't know if it was a bad idea. She couldn't even talk to Lexa no more three words. For Lexa, She didn't know what to do. She never had time to hang out. When she had some time for herself she usually cuddled with Costia, she always loved when Lexa did that. Maybe Clarke would love that too?

  
  
  


"Clarke, could you please sit here?" Lexa patted on the couch between her knees. At first, Clarke was hesitant but she did as she was asked. Soon, two arms wrapped around her, a head on her shoulder, warm body touched her back, soothing scents flooded. Still strong but not as overwhelming as before. It was a forest of autumn, rain of winter, old paper books, lemons. It was deep, rich, calming. Hearing Lexa's humming something she couldn't recognize younger omega relaxed in the alpha's arm. Lexa rocked them gently side by side. It was peaceful.

  
  
  
  


"So.. tell me about yourself if you want?" Clarke asked Lexa.

 

"Hmm, There was not much and I don't know what do you like to know."

 

"How about I ask and you answer? Of course, if you don't want to talk, you don't have to. Cool?"

 

"Actually, I'm warm, hugging you. You're very warm and soft. I do not wish to be cool. But you can ask me, go ahead." Tighten her arms around Clarke the alpha purred into soft skin. Soft and warm. also, Clarke's scent was quite pleasant.

  
  


"Um, Okay, What's your last name?"

 

"I don't remember. I have been just Lexa."

 

"Oh, um, It's short for?"

 

"No, Just Lexa."

 

"Okay, Just Lexa. How old are you?"

 

"I don't know. But it might be around 15 to 19 I guess."

 

"You don't know how old are you? You do know when is your birthday?" The omega was shocked. She knew nothing about herself. How? but there is a good thing though if she is 15, it's possible that I can go to the same grade with her.

 

"I don't know. Birthday is not that important to live. so I'm okay with it."

 

"No! Birthday is important! People are going to celebrate with you, giving you presents, and you can do everything you want!"

 

"Yeah? When is your birthday?" Lexa felt the warmth spread through her body. Listening baby Griffin's excitement of birthday was grounding the alpha. It was a weird experience for Lexa. Her life was always surviving. Fights, subduing her emotion, her own vicious alpha and other kids were never easy. Hot blood on her hand never felt hot. It was always cold. She was cold, always.

 

"It was 4 days ago." Clarke barely whispered. A day before her birthday, she asked her parents if she could invite Lexa to her birthday party. But they said that was not a good idea because still, people in the Ark thought it was dangerous, Nightblood walking around outside of the Ark without full watching even if it was two chiefs house. Perhaps that was exact reason the whole council didn't want Lexa to go to Clarke's birthday party. They didn't want Griffins had more influence on Lexa. Clarke already showed them how much more she had, not the council.

 

"Oh, well then, I have to give you a present."

 

"What? No, It's Okay! You don't have to do that! I.. I'm happy right now, like this." Clarke blushed a little.

 

"As you know I don't have money to buy you something, so how about flying sound? Good?" The alpha reluctantly tore her body from Clarke. It was time to give Griffin some joy in return for warmth she never expected to feel again.

 

"Flying? How?" Clarke, too, missed the warmth from the older girl but she could feel that excitement started to kick in her body.

  
  


"Just feel it around your body, It's like a huge tube. tell me if you want to go anywhere in this room, unfortunately, we have to be in here. I do not wish to have unnecessary attention." It was easy to Lexa, lifting a girl was nothing to her.

  
  


"OH! I'M FLYING! LEXA! I'M FLYING!" Clarke shouted at Lexa with wide blue eyes full of excitement and disbelief as something lifted her in the air. After few minutes completely adjusting her newly invisible flying gear, the omega was bossing around soon. Fish also flew after its master being a dog shape, Some plates in the air as a fake score coin like Super Mario's gold coin, Orange juice for Clarke when she would be thirsty. It was a mess in this room. Many of flying objections, very bouncing Fish like a real puppy, flying blonde omega who giggled no end, it was full of life, full of wonderment to Lexa.

  
  


Cos, do you think am I living my life? This joy, this happiness, is that what you want from me? Are you happy now? I wish you are here. Enjoying this with me. Laughing together.

  
  
  


"LEXA! I'M FALLING! CATCH ME! CATCH ME!" Clarke lost control of her movement. She was falling fast into the ground, where Lexa was standing. Big blue eyes widened in fear, her limbs were pawing desperately. Expecting a hash impact young omega shut her eyes tightly. Instead of hurt, Clarke felt something warm, something made her feel safe.

 

Lexa caught Clarke gently, brushing some hair on the sticky forehead.

 

"Don't worry, I'm always going to catch you when you're falling." Chuckled Lexa hugging baby griffin as if she was a precious thing ever she had, rocking both of them slowly to try to calm a frightened omega down.

  
  


Little did she know was how did her promise catch the little omega's heart. The omega with blue eyes snuggled into a forest smell alpha closer, and closer. Clarke thought she was a bit young to think of the love but she was sure.  


 

I'm falling, Lexa. I'm falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  



	7. Watch and Learn

 

 

 

After the first visit, Clarke, Lexa and the rest of the Nightbloods hung out every weekend. If Clarke got lucky one of her parents needed to be at work, and they would bring her to The Ark and let her hang out with the Nightbloods during the week too. 

The Nightbloods would work on hand-to-hand combat in the living area. It didn't look brutal, rather it was more like a baby fight, similar to cubs biting each other's tails. Only when things got heated would Lexa intervene with a low growl like a lioness. So except for the younger alphas' childish messing around with each other, there wasn’t much talking. It was quiet enough to focus on whatever they wanted to do whether it be reading or drawing or doing some homework from school. 

On the coffee table near the black couch that Lexa and Clarke currently occupied there were books for the younger Nightbloods, colorful pencils and sketchbooks for Clarke and some work related reports for Lexa.  Lexa was currently focused on one of these documents in her left hand while her right absent mindedly brushed blond locks, sometimes tucking them behind one of Clarke’s adorably small ears. 

This was Clarke’s favorite position, lying with her head in Lexa’s lap, listening to her quiet humming as she gently stroked her hair.  Clarke felt peaceful and warm as she took in Lexa’s soothing scents which were a very pleasant combination of old books, trees and lemons.  She didn’t think she needed anything else. 

 

Today, they talked about and drawing up plans for a new house. Lexa thought the Nightbloods would need somewhere else to live that wasn’t here, in the hands of the Arkers. Well, at least, Someday.

 

"So, this one has a huge glass wall on the first level instead of the concrete wall. There’s a Living room, kitchen, bathroom and a guest room on the first level. A small library, bathroom and your room is on the second level.  Is that all?" Clarke added some lines on the paper she was working on. Lexa told her what she wanted for her new house… or the Nightbloods headquarters as Clarke liked to refer to it. 

 

"Yes, that would be mine and the main house of our complex. The kids will decide who they will share a house with. There would be 3 or 4 rooms for 2 or 3 even 4 kids to live in. We'd like to live together but I think we have to learn how to live alone eventually. This should be the first step for all of us. When they all grow up, they have to walk away from us, from me, to live their own life." Lexa looked down at the sketch, It was better than she planned. 

 

She was very skilled in one way or another but not artistically. She just imagined one big box with half of the bottom side wall covered with a glass wall, and small boxes for kids. Clarke asked some questions, added some lines and squares. Now it looked like an art piece showing a perfect view of a modern town surrounded by many trees, grass and everything green. 

 

As the young alpha and omega continued their task, kids got bored and took their place near them. Looking at the drawings over Lexa's and Clarke's shoulder the kids started to talk to each other and Lexa and Clarke.

 

"Heda, I want a pool there!" 

"Heda, I want to have a window at the ceiling! so I can see the stars when I'm laying in bed!" 

"Clarke, Is this one mine? It would be great if I can have an attic bedroom!" 

"Clarke! Why is this one huge? It's for Heda! Make a pool outside of it!"

 

Lexa chuckled at the energetic responses from the kids. Clarke nodded quickly and wrote down some names on the paper, Arrows from the building to the names showing which buildings belonged to whom. Soon, there was a huge pool, a barbecue table, 11 chairs outside of the main house, 11 figures here and there. Clarke was beaming and glad that she could help them. The kids were all happy and youthful, dreaming their future even if it was a hush-hush plan under the Arker's mistrustful eye.

 

Later that day, Jake came for Clarke and bid an early goodnight to the 11 alphas. The blonde omega and the 11 alphas shared grins on each if their faces. When Clarke went to bed, she drew a figure having blonde hair and blue eyes standing next to a figure with brown hair and green eyes.  Her cheeks flushed pink because she knew she was not supposed add that.  This was for the Nightbloods.  But she nodded to herself. Why not? No one can see this. It's my work. I have every right to add anything that I want on my painting. 

She hid it at the bottom of her drawer with a mental note that she needed to copy it for Lexa, of course without the blonde figure. It made the young omega a bit sad. Would Lexa be mad at her if she gave the one with her figure on the paper? 

But still, her heart raced in her chest and she couldn't hide a shy smile on her face as she thought about a possible future she never imagined before. Until she fell asleep.

 

 

Maybe that was why she dreamed of the Nightbloods complex. Of a shiny sunny day, with a soft breeze touching her cheeks and blonde locks, the fresh and flowery air was sweet and the sunlight was warm on her skin. It was a perfect day. Everything was perfect except there was one thing missing. 

 As she walked the pavement and crossed the parking lot, she saw her destination. There were Aden, Tris, Ed and the rest of the Nightbloods, but not the same as she knew them now.   These were 10, fully grown, alphas hanging out near the pool and barbecue table laughing freely and nodding at her or saying hi to her. 

 She kept walking until she was 10 feet away from the main house's glass wall. There was one particular alpha sitting on her chair holding a book in her hand. She seemed lost in her book and didn't notice Clarke's presence. Clarke smiled anyway. This was what she was looking for, not a beautiful house with a huge pool nor 10 other alphas but the brunette who always loved to read books.

 

 Clarke closed the space between them. The smile on her face was getting bright and wide as the brunette gave her a hand to hold without removing her eyes from the book. When she took the hand in hers and stole the book from the owner, she sat on her lap, her beautiful and strong alpha smiling at her. 

Then the alpha greeted her by kissing her cheek full of love and adoration in her deep green eyes. Clarke felt her heart racing so hard and fast, where the alpha just kissed felt hot and tingling. In her alpha's arms, she felt so warm and safe and happy. Clarke smiled at her alpha. 

 

And she heard her alpha whispering into her ear. 'I love you'. 

 

Clarke couldn't be happier than she is now, soaking in her warmth and scents and 'I love yous’ only for her from her mate. So, she just smiled. 

 

 

 

 

You know what the funny thing is about high schools full of 14 or 15 years old kids? They watch and learn. You think we’re talking about in class, right? No, unfortunately, we are talking about teenagers growing into their biological characteristic. The youngest watch the senior or junior kids to learn how to behave. 

They learn how to show off their alpha 'I'm strong, I'm a big bad alpha', 'hey you, beautiful. wanna hang out?' persona.  And omegas learn to be annoyed or flattered 'No, alpha. Fuck off', ' Do you think they think that I'm attractive?' Or they learn to bear it like a decent beta 'Damn biology. Damn alpha, Damn Omega. Why am I here in this chaos that is high school, It's like I'm in the worst hormonal drama.' 

It means, yeah, Just being normal in high school. But when you're a freshman it’s like a whole new world opens in front of your eyes and it can be fascinating or terrifying or whatnot. 

 

For Raven, It was fascinating and hilarious. For Octavia, it was nothing different than middle school just a bit more stinks and childishness from the alphas at a whole new level. For Clarke, it was just frustrating. 

In middle school, the trio was popular because they were beautiful and kind.  Alphas constantly asked them out, showering them with love letters and chocolates so some omegas hated them. Still, it was at a humankind level then. But now in this high school it was more animalistic, biological. Alphas sniffed their scents when they walked down a hallway, omegas checking them out as if they were deciding if the trio was a threat or not. 

And that was exactly what the new teenagers watched and learned. There were already a couple of the Alpha groups trying to impress omegas by picking on weak alphas or betas. Also, there were some omega groups. Bitches! Especially Rose who knew she was all pretty and every alpha sought her out. She acted like it was her birthright to be treated like a queen of an omega. What made the trio irritated was that Rose also realized the trio was her biggest threat. She always rolled her eyes when alphas surrounding her glanced at the trio every time they pass them in the hallway to reach their class. 

Fortunately, as a Blake and friends of a Blake, nobody did bother them at a noticeable level. It was a perk of being friends of Blake. Bellamy Blake, one of the strongest Alphas, he was not a Gifted but strong enough to knock some sense into other students so that they know the trio was off limits for picking on, or making them targets for any kind of bullying or checking out.

 

"Rude." Clarke couldn't get used to this even after a few months in high school. Even Fish was furious with an idiot who tried to flirt.  It had a hard time remaining as a coin-sized ball under Clarke's T-shirt hiding and not burning said idiot's irritating fluffy hair he consistently brushed back. 

 

"Just ignore them. We are new in this area it's like we are in the jungle that is already marked as their territory." Raven thought it was alright. Newbies having a hard time, seniors and juniors wanting to keep their social popularity, same old, same old.

 

"So, why don't you spill it?" Octavia didn't care for the older idiots. When you're a teenager, idiots are everywhere. Why bother?

 

"What?" shrugged Clarke.

 

"Oh come on! You haven’t been able to keep a smile off your face the whole day!  Even when the idiots tried to flirt." Raven gagged comically.

 

"Just happy. Can’t I just be happy? Just for no reason? A day when you open your eyes feeling happy without a special reason?" Clarke tried to keep the smile back that was already spreading on her face, just thinking about that voice saying 'I love you' was enough to bring her into her hypothetical and imaginary future with the brunette alpha girl again.

 

 Yeah, It was obviously in Griffins' blood to see far, far away from now and to worry about nonexistent futures (yet) with a knowing-nothing-about-it(yet) mate-candidate whose name was Lexa.

 

 If you ask Jake, he would point it out grinning ear to ear. '"YET" is a very important word here. Lexa didn't know "YET", and I KNOW that will happen sooner or later. So I need to prepare.'

 

 

 

 

"It's her." grinned Octavia.

 

"Of course it's her." Raven gave a look to Octavia. It was obvious and her pointing it out was useless.

 

"No." Clarke tried again, but failed greatly.

 

"Yes." Octavia and Raven nodding their head at the same time.

 

They knew Monday was the worst day. Everybody hates Mondays but not for the same reason as Clarke. Clarke hates Mondays because of the Alpha. When said alpha had to go somewhere Clarke was told late on Mondays. An important meeting was always held on Monday mornings and there they decide if they need the girl to go away to a classified location that they couldn't tell Clarke because of security matters. It was Monday but Clarke's mood was pretty good so it had to be the Alpha girl.

 

"Did I say that I hate you two?" sighed Clarke knowing she had to give something to escape these two idiots of hers.

 

"Yeah. We are the best besties. Why don't you spit it out?" The Latina wiggled her brows.

 

"Just, I had a nice dream. That's all." The blonde omega said it as if it was not a big deal, because, It was not a big deal. It was just a dream.

 

"Oh my god." 

"Oh. My. God."  The two brunettes dropped their jaws with wide eyes.

 

"What?" said the irritated omega.

 

"You had a wet dream about the alpha." Cackled Raven, holding her stomach with tears gathering at the corner of her eyes ready to burst out.

 

"Clarkey, you need to get laid." Octavia suggested, with a sly grin on her face

 

Clarke wanted to die right then and there. These idiots were shouting loud as hell out in the hallway and now everyone was looking at her. And Get laid? Seriously? They needed to stop watching some of the TV shows for young adults. She was 14, maybe in a year, but not now.  Also, more importantly, Lexa was busy and couldn't afford any relatio…

 

"Really? Clarke? You're already thinking about it that far ahead?" Raven wiggled her brows with a teasing grin as a bonus.

 

"Our Clarkey is growing up so fast, already considering a serious relationship with a particular alpha. Raven, I'm so happy now. Our Clarkey has found love! How adorable she is!" Octavia made as though she had some fake tears and pretended to whip them away with her finger.

 

Crap. She said it loud. 

 

 

 

 

The ride home was frustrating and irritating with these two best friends of hers. Raven and Octavia never gave up giving Clarke a hard time for being such a happy girl. 

 At the end of school she didn't hear anything about Lexa having to leave for any reason. This meant, if the Omega was lucky, Jake or Abby would bring her with them when they needed to be in the Ark because there was no one to watch her and her parents didn't believe she would behave all alone with the infamous flame - Fish. 

 Let me let you in on a very dark secret about Clarke. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing and Fish too. It was not that they couldn't control their passion for burning things, It was themselves burning with passion, wanting to see Lexa. 

There was an even darker secret about Jake. He knew. Of course, he knew what was going on with his cute little omega pretending she was a troublemaker on their watch, in this case, she seemed to prefer to be under Lexa's watch to behave. Jake, as a proud daughter's father and future father in law of the strongest alpha and grandpa of the many, many pups with blonde or brunette and blue or green eyes, he let her. 

Poor Abby, with two mischievous (and love-struck for the particular alpha girl) Griffins she worried that her abnormal omega daughter was in trouble and even felt guilty that she always kept Clarke in the dark, so she would bring the omega into the workplace so she could ease her mind.

 

 

 

Anyway. When Clarke opened the front door of her house after suffering enough with her two omega friends she finally felt some relief. She just opened her mouth to shout that she was home as Fish was flashing and flying into the kitchen like a bolt. Then she heard that familiar voice that had whispered sweet words to her in her dream. Clarke blinked her blue eyes for a second to regain herself from dreaming and crossed the living room with a hurried stride.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, Baby. Here you are. How was school?" Jake greeted his baby girl who couldn't see anything but the young alpha sitting on a stool at the kitchen table.

 

"Lexa? What are you doing here?" asked Clarke.

 

"Oh, sorry, Clarke. If you don't want me to be here. Jake, Abby, I should go.." Lexa got up as she nodding to the Mates. Jake and Abby gave Clarke a look saying they didn't expect this.

 

"No! No, um, I didn’t mean it like that. I just.. Are you okay being in here? I mean, the council doesn't like you to be outside of the Ark.." Clarke inwardly hit the back of her head. She sounded like an idiot again as if what the council thought is what mattered, it was not. What mattered was that Lexa was here in her house. Why couldn't she just be happy? Look at Fish! Already snuggling into the alpha's shirt and nesting there right now as if it was the rightful owner of the place.

 

"Honey, there’s nothing to worry about. They know Lexa is here. We invited her to dine with us. So why don't we all sit and have some dinner?" Abby assured her with a warm smile and amusement in her brown eyes. As she started to bring some dishes out Jake and the two teenagers took their seats at the table.

 

Jake and Lexa sat on the same side of the table, Abby sat opposite Jake and Clarke sat facing Lexa. Clarke already felt the heat on her face. It was a different feeling. In here, in her house. Dinner with Lexa. Unexpected but not unwelcomed. She felt something in her stomach. It felt like a feather tickled her ribs. Also, her palms were itching. The back of her neck was tickling. When her eyes met green eyes it got worse. Tickling and itching all over her body. So she looked down at the table now full of plates with spaghetti and roasted chicken with veggies and green salad and everything.

 

"Lexa? You don't like it?" Abby noticed Lexa didn't move at all but just observed them. Her empty plate without food, her silverware never touched. Should she have asked Lexa what her favorite was for dinner before inviting her? She thought Lexa wouldn't mind her choice of food because Lexa and the Nightbloods didn't say anything about the food in the Ark. They always destroyed food like there was no tomorrow.

 

"No. I'm sure that I will love it." Lexa gave Abby a small polite smile.

 

"Then why don't you try some?" Jake spoke with a full mouth.

 

"I'm learning." Said Lexa tilting her head a bit and her glance was following every move of Clarke's hand and food.

 

"What do you mean you're learning?" Clarke stopped her hand and Lexa's eyes stopped there.

 

"I don't know the rules with this food and the silverware in your house. So I watch and learn. I’ve never had a homemade dinner like this. When I was on the street I ate stolen food so I didn't need any of it. When I was in MW the food was simple, a chunk of bread and piece of meat and an apple or a banana so I didn't need them. Maybe a fork.  And In the Ark, We have a plate which brings us three or four kinds of food on it only for me no need to share. Usually, they give us a plastic fork. It's enough to eat our meal. Now, I have a knife and a spoon and a fork and two plates in front of me and 5 different foods at the center of this table. I know what they are for. But I don't know how to use them properly. It seems like we're going to share them, using that big spoon and fork to bring food to my personal plate and leave them there, on the food plates. Am I correct?" Lexa explained her observation and waited for confirmation. But only silence greeted her. Lexa cocked her head to one side a little as if she prodded them to answer.

 

"Well, it’s like this. There’s nothing that you need to follow as a rule. The only rule in here is making yourself at home. No need to be formal or anything. Just free yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Jake cleared his throat and served some food on Lexa's plate.

 

"At home. Free myself. I will try. Thank you." Lexa nodded firmly.

 

 

 

 

The rest of dinner was easy. They talked about the Kids and some Arkers. Training with the force station and how they needed to be improved for the Gifted case as they planned. When diner was done, Jake and Abby cleaned the table. With an apple pie and tea for desert the Griffins and Lexa sat on the couch in the living room. Lexa stared at some pictures of the Griffin family with curiosity in her green eyes. Jake smiled at her.

 

"So, do you want to make a family?" asked Jake with anticipation in his blue sparkling eyes.

 

"I don't know. I haven’t thought about it, actually. I don't know what it is. But yeah, someday. If I find a man someday?" Lexa tilted her head a bit. Making her own family was a foreign idea to her. It made her think, but it made Clarke all frustrated and defeated.

 

"A man…" Maybe Jake too.

 

 Abby rolled her eyes at her childish alpha and omega. She loved them with everything she had but sometimes they were just so similar and so easy to read. They were disappointed. She could get why the young omega was like that, all sad and sulking already. But, why Jake? Why are you so like your daughter? All disappointed and sulking? It was ridiculous.

 

"What if you find a girl instead of a boy for your mate?" Abby tried for the sake of her two idiots. And said idiots turned their heads so quickly she had to worry if their necks were fine or not.

 

"Well, then I will not have a pup." Shrugged Lexa.

 

"Why? You're an alpha, you know, um, When you're in rut, you can give it to your girl." Okay, It might not have been the best choice of word to use, hopefully this does not turn into something similar to THE Talk. She wished this topic stayed where it was. No Sex talk with Lexa in front of her silly omega daughter.

 

"I’ve never been in rut and probably won't be either." Lexa was never in a rut. It was the same for the Nightbloods, same for all alphas in MW.

 

"What? Why? You're likely over 15." asked Abby. Usually, your first heat or rut happens when your 15. Sooner or Later but around 15.

 

"When we were in MW, there were only alphas. We needed to suppress our scent consistently and intentionally so we avoided any fights for domination over each other. If you don't smell you don't think your alpha was invaded. Sometimes you needed to overpower the others then you go full force because some of them were so dull to smell. There was no between zero to the maximum of your scents. Now it's almost our second nature. Eliminating our alpha like that. I guess that's why I’ve never been in rut. So if I want a pup, a male beta is the best option for me." Lexa nodded to herself at the logical conclusion.

Abby nodded too. It was valid information about them. She could understand now. Why they didn't smell like anything. Why people couldn't recognize them as alpha. They learned how to survive within a small space with too many alphas. Eliminating your scent, to avoid any dog fights. Let out your full power if you want to show them you're stronger than them. Poor kids. They survived. But they castrated themselves.

 

"But do you want a pup?" Clarke asked Lexa with a tentative voice slowly closing the space between the two of them. Jake knew exactly what Clarke was trying to do.

 

"I don't know. I don't think I can be a good parent. Just my mate and me for now I think?" answered Lexa.

 

"So you don't need a male beta, right?" Jake looked at Fish. Fish was hovering over Lexa, pretending it was a fish. Jake chuckled quietly.  Seeing Abby's amused smile on her face, Jake knew that his mate also knew what their little omega was doing.

 

"I guess you're right. In that case, an Omega mate is an attractive option for me. But that's only when they don't want a pup. Well, It's a bit pointless as I'm still young and I don't need to worry about that far into the future." Shrugged Lexa thinking it was pointless. She didn't know about life choices but she knew that mating was not her concern for now. Mating is for life. So people choose their mate when they’re in their middle twenties. No need to worry right now.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think I want a pup too." Mumbled Clarke so quietly Lexa missed it but the two Griffins heard it loud and clear. Of course Jake knew that Clarke would say that. And He also didn't give up hope. The young alpha and omega were too young to find each other attractive, well, Okay. Maybe Lexa. Clarke found her attractive already. Someday, When Clarke grew up more, Lexa would notice her attractiveness. Someday.

 

"When can you go to school?" Clarke tried to change the topic and she wanted to know the answer too. It was delayed every month she had thought that it was time for Lexa to begin going to school with her. The council didn't trust the Nightbloods much from the very start and it didn't change much until now.

 

"I don't know. They said that there are still lots of paperwork needed. I need a last name since right now it's just Lexa. They gave us some examples. Talyor, Debnam and everything." Said Lexa.

 

"How about Griffin?" Jake said, grinning like a fool, Abby sighing at her mate being silly again.

 

"Same as yours?" asked Lexa.

 

"Exactly. Why bother to have a different one? In the end, you will be a Mrs. Grif... Ouch!" Abby pinched him at his arm. Clarke's face was already redder than an apple that Abby brought for her apple pie.

 

Only Lexa watched the mates with innocent eyes knowing nothing about what happened between the Griffins.

 

"Maybe in a month then?" Clarke cleared her throat and hoped to hear some confirmation from Lexa that soon the two of them can go to school together.

 

"I'm afraid not. Sorry, Clarke." Lexa gave her a faint apologetic smile.

 

"It's okay. How about 2 months? You think that works?" Clarke asked with so much hope. She couldn't wait for it. Going to school with the alpha, having lunch together, doing homework together. After that they could hang out a bit until one of her parents come back home. She hated a babysitter but if the babysitter has the name 'Lexa' She was sure that she would be fine with that babysitter.

 

"No. but the paperwork will be done in at least two months." Lexa's voice somehow softened and her hand brushing Fish that was nesting on her lap.

 

"I don't understand. If the work is done, why can't you go to school?" Clarke furrowed her brows. As if Fish felt her uneasiness it crawled up to the neck of Lexa near her scent gland. It looked like it was sniffing some scent from the alpha for comfort.

 

"Because I'm leaving, Clarke." Lexa said it without hesitation.

 

"What?" Clarke felt her heart stopped. She felt her blood run cold. But something hot was in her throat that made it hard to speak. Her tears were also hot at the back of her eyes.

 

"I'm going back to my hometown." Lexa answered again.

 

"W, When do you leave?" the young omega's distress was clear at this time. Fish left the Alpha flashing like a bolt into the living room. Lexa wondered why the blonde omega was stressed out.

 

"Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow. Clarke." Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek with her hand and with her thumb she brushed off some tears that flowed over Clarke's cheek.

 

 

 

 

Clarke felt her heart pounding so hard in her chest. 

 

She’s leaving. She’s going somewhere else.  Somewhere I won’t be.

 

Thump, thump, thump.

All she could hear was her rapidly increasing heart-beat. She couldn’t breathe properly, think properly.

 

Tomorrow, She’s leaving tomorrow.  She’ll be gone more than two months. I’m losing her.

 

Thump, thump, thump.

 

 

She won’t be coming back, I’m losing her. She won’t be coming back. She won’t..

 

 

 

Lexa felt something wrong. It was inside of her and also outside of her. She could ignore the thing inside of her. She needed to focus now.

 

Fish. Clarke!

 

Clarke was losing her control over her power fast.

 

The heat that Lexa felt behind her was a real blaze. She made a barrier around the mated couple and herself and Clarke. The young Alpha hugged the omega tight. She didn't know if Clark gets burned from her own fire. But she couldn't take the risk. The flair was easily over the heat with scarlet flame, now burning pale blue at the edge of the blaze.

Lexa made more barriers to protect the house. Then she made a thick box around Fish. As Fish got hotter and hotter Lexa felt damages from the broken barriers hit her. Soon, as the edge of the blaze started turning white it broke the barriers layer by layer and the speed of destruction was accelerating. So was the damage inside of the Alpha from using her power too much so intensely within such short amount of time and being broken by Clarke. She needed Clarke to get control of her power. She could continue making the barrier to no end but the damage within her wouldn't be manageable if Fish kept going crazy for more than an hour.

 

"Clarke," Lexa whispered in an ear of the sad omega.

 

"Clarke." No response. The alpha sighed and did what she could do. Making endless barriers to be broken by tremendous heat and hugging the motionless omega tightly. Humming the same melody for the omega that she had before when they were at the Ark in Lexa's quarter and letting out soothing pheromones for the overstressed and trance-state omega. She felt the mated couple was shocked by what happened in front of them. She felt waves of heat, waves that felt like sorrow. As if Fish was burning with sadness and grief. The heat didn't feel aggressive. She realized that it was the omega overwhelmed with her emotions, lost in her sadness, although she couldn't understand why, she had the answer Clarke needed.

 

"Clarke. Come back to me." The young alpha kissed the omega's forehead, pulling Clarke closer to her. One hand at the back of the omega's little head, the other around her waist Lexa whispering into blonde hair again.

 

"Clarke. Come back to me. I will come back to you." The rate of the demolishing of the barrier ceased. Lexa felt hands clutched to her sides tightly. She heard small sniffs from Clarke. She didn't know why but somehow she felt something unfamiliar inside of her that made her smile. Maybe it was Clarke that made her smile.

 

"Don't go…" Clarke mumbled into Lexa's collarbone. Suddenly Fish was turning back into its usual self as a kitten form snuggling between Clarke and Lexa. Then the blonde omega fell asleep in her embrace.

 

 

 

 

That surprising event shocked everyone, but there was no harm beyond that. The Griffins thanked Lexa for doing whatever she did to protect them and their daughter. Abby seemed lost in thought, so Jake tried to take the passed out omega from Lexa but gave up after a couple of tries because Clarke wouldn’t let go of the material of her clothes

 “Where is her room? I will take her, if it’s okay with you Jake?” Lexa didn’t mind carry Clarke to her room. Actually, carrying the girl helped to calm herself. She didn’t think Clarke would be able to make another fire in her sleep but before today they didn’t know just how powerful Clarke was.

 

"I will come back to you, Clarke. Sleep well." Lexa kissed her forehead and pulled herself from the iron grip of the omega. Yeah. It was Clarke who made her smile. The Kids were always cute. But she had to admit that Clarke was cutest of all the kids around her.

 

 

 

 


	8. Hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what? I am a lucky one. you know why? I have a lovely beta for this story, and lovely readers too! Thank you so much!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She had a dream full of fire. The blaze was raging out of control. It was threatening at first. But she never thought that it was actually harmful to her. The flame was mourning for something it had lost by burning itself.

 

She understood. She had a massive void in her heart too. The void ate away at her soul making her hollow. She needed something or someone to fill the hollow within her. She knew she lost something or someone but didn’t know what or who.

 

It was new to her. The void was gnawing her alive, the sadness eroding her happiness. Then she felt something engulf her by the warmth that she needed. Instinctively she tried to reach out, to grasp it desperately. She knew if she missed it this time she was going to regret it forever.

 

So she tried, and she tried, and tried.

 

 

Clarke sprung awake loudly gasping, covered with a thin layer of sweat all over her body. Blinking her eyes to concentrate, she looked around the room she was in. Of course, it was her room and she had been asleep, nothing abnormal. It was a typical morning except for the tears that made their way down her cheeks when the scent made its way to her lungs, to linger there, to remind her of the fact that she lost its owner, Lexa.

 

Clarke cried for a while, clutching her t-shirt that somehow still smelt like the alpha who left her alone. The alpha didn't even give the omega a chance to say goodbye. Lexa just left her, like Clarke was no one, was nothing to her. The omega chuckled darkly. Yeah, why would the alpha bother? It was not like they meant something to each other. They were just acquaintances. No, Lexa was not just an acquaintance to Clarke but obviously, she was to the alpha.

 

Clarke didn't want to go to school. It was so tempting to pretend she was ill. She knew she was ill but it was not the kind of illness that would get her out of going to school, it was the kind of illness that made her want to disappear, avoid people, dig a hole in her safe zone and nest there, never coming back.

 

 

The omega decided to go to school.  At least then she would not spend her time pathetically seeking out the already fading alpha scent, like a miserable omega.

She managed to elude her parents by going straight down the stairs and out the front door without looking back, letting them know she was off to school. Clarke didn't want her parents to console her, giving her some rational reason about why the alpha had to leave. She didn't want to hear anything of the brunette. Not yet. She needed time. Time for… She didn't know what she needed time for, maybe forgetting. The omega nodded to herself but her tears never agreed with her.

 

 

Clarke went to her morning classes, had lunch with her two besties who gave her curious, concerned glances now and then and went to her 3 afternoon classes. She survived the day without thinking too much about a certain someone who left her body but never left her mind.

 

She did fail to control her tears and her heart. The tears were running whenever they wanted now. They didn't care if it was literature class and they were reviewing a funny book for the reading session or if it was art class were they left her with brush in hand but a blank canvas in front of the omega.  And then there was her traitorous heart, sometimes beating furiously and others so slowly that Clarke felt it may have stopped.

 

Her teachers asked her if she needed to go to see the nurse or wanted to go home or if something had happened to her. She just shook her head saying she was fine and nothing happened. When she came back home with the two brunettes, they were sure that something happened.

 

"Where is she?" Raven looked around the living room sitting on the couch and dropping her backpack carelessly. Fish had been missing all day. Usually, it flashed and floated around the house when they got home, as if it was finally given freedom to appear outside of Clarke's cloth.

 

 

But the question alone made the blonde omega cry again.

 

 

 

Two days passed like a scene outside a train as you wait to depart. Everything made its way passed, everyone moving with purpose to arrive at their destination and you just sit in the carriage, doing nothing but waiting or wishing for your train to start moving.  

 

Clarke had been avoiding her parents and dodging as many questions as she could from her teachers and friends. She could tell her parents wanted to talk to her. So she was not shocked when she arrived at her house to find both her parents were home already, abandoning their work for their child.

 

 

After some awkward hovering around each other in the living room, they finally sat on the couch, a cup of tea in each of their hands.

 

"Clarke. We need to talk." It was the alpha who spoke first. And the young omega hated it.

"I don't want to talk, Dad." Clarke let out with a heavy sigh.

"You can’t lose control over Fish like you did that night, Clarke." Abby said it with a firm frown between her brows.

"I don't want to talk about that either, Mom." Clarke mumbled quietly but she didn't know what her mother was referencing. Fish did something? Did it burn something without her noticing?

"Lexa said that you ne..." Jake's attempt to speak was cut off by Clarke's pleading voice.

"I especially don't want to talk about her." It was clear Clarke was stressed out by the name of the alpha.

"But, why? You wouldn’t let go of her even when you were asleep. What changed?" Jake didn't understand. His child was stubborn like her mother. His girls never easily gave up on anything once they set their sights on it and it was obvious that Clarke liked Lexa. Hell, it already passed the level of a crush. His daughter was falling in love with the young alpha.

 

 

"What changed? Dad, she’s gone! She left! Without even saying goodbye! What do you want me to do?" The stressed omega burst out with fat tears on her cheeks shocking her parents with the sudden shouting.

"You don't remember, do you?" Abby was the quickest to compose herself among the three Griffins.

"What are you talking about?" What did she not know?

"She didn't leave." Jake understood what was going on with his miserable kid. Yeah, miserably in love with the alpha, he thought to himself.

"She left, she said it herself. She left Tuesday morning, Dad." Clarke was angry now. The alpha just left her that day. Without a goodbye or a promise that she will try to see her again even if she was going to return to her hometown. How could she?

"She left Tuesday morning, yes. But she will come back, Clarke." tried Jake. Abby sighed sitting by her mate's side knowing why her daughter had been so stressed and acting so weird. As Jake’s daughter, the daughter of the biggest romantic on earth, she could tell that it was not just a crush, the young omega did think about mating with the alpha. She would bet her surgical hands on it.

"Don't. Dad, I don't need false hope. I asked her for two months and she said that she wouldn't be here in two months and she said she was leaving the next morning, and, and," Clarke bit her bottom lip to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't need words of comfort like 'She will come back.'  They were an empty promise from her dad who was sorry for his daughter.

"She left like she said, end of story. You don't need to lie to me, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm young but I know how to accept the things I don't want to happen." Clarke was exhausted already. She hardly slept the last two nights since the alpha left. She missed her too much to sleep.

 

 

She was afraid that she would dream about her, then realize it was a dream and that the Lexa she just met mere seconds ago was not the real one but instead a beautiful gift from her subconscious soon to disappear like a mirage that you desperately try to reach before it slips away.

 

 

"She's going to come back. She's on a mission, Clarke. It's a four months long mission. That's why she won't be here to go to school with you. And It's clear that you don't remember anything after she said she was going to leave in the morning." sighed Abby.

She continued, "You lost control over Fish and Fish went crazy.  It was a real disaster but she made some kind of an invisible shield to protect us and a cage around Fish to block the flame. Then you passed out never letting go of her clothes even while you were asleep. She had to unfold your fingers one by one to escape your death grip." explained Abby rolling her eyes.

As she continued with the explanation Clarke's face was brightening up like a Christmas tree and Fish also flashed out of nowhere and was dancing all around the living room. Yeah. It could burn to express its mood like before, it burned for sorrow, burning dark and deep. Now? Now, it was burning like saying it was happy, it was dancing like a college student wasted as hell.

"That's why my t-shirt smelt like her!" Shouted Clarke with wide blue eyes filled with happiness and her usual bright energy.

"Yeah, she lifted you like a knight in shining armor carrying her princess, even though you were just a crying mess of a baby in her arms, 'Don't go, Don't go. Don't leave me.'" Jake said that last part mockingly and made a funny face thinking of that night. What he remembered feeling was not only astonishment of Clarke's power but also assurance that he made the right choice.

 

 

Lexa was the only one for Clarke. The one who could make sure his child was okay when things got out of control. She’s the only one who can protect the omega from the bad side of the world and even from Clarke herself. It was such a relief.

He hated God for giving Clarke such an uncontrollable power, but He thanked God for bringing Lexa to Clarke. He would attend every Sunday mass if it meant the two teenagers would end up together, even though, he and Abby are atheist.

Sunday mass wasn’t so bad it’s just that they preferred to be lazy on Sunday mornings. But He could give up his being lazy time for a beautiful omega mate for his daughter as his daughter in law.

 

 

"Dad!" Clarke exclaimed with Furiously red cheeks.

"It's just four months, Clarke. She promised you that she will come back to you." Jake smiled at Clarke.

"Okay. Just four months." Clarke nodded to herself. Lexa promised her. She would come back to her. The paths of her tears were still vivid on her face, but they were drying. Her heart beat peacefully, as if it was relieved, finally.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Lexa remembered this was the street she lived on many years ago. She remembered her time here.  Sometimes being soaked from the rain falls and other times being chased and beaten up for stealing food from bake shops or the fruit stand at the downtown weekend market. Living on the street was tough. The alpha was wandering around said street now. There are many new shops, high buildings and busy people walking around. Many things had changed, just like her. But one thing didn't change…

 

There had been so many trees in this town and there still was. The trees always calmed her down along with the fresh air that had a bit of an earthy scent and the shining light streaming through the thick leaves above your head always made her feel at peace.

 

At night it seemed as though stars were pouring out of the pure black sky. It was a beautiful sight, even to an exhausted girl who would try to make herself as small as possible as she burrowed into the fallen leaves beneath a big tree. Lexa used to stare at the stars and think of what's next. What would happen to her when the sun rises? Tomorrow… That thought made the young alpha weary like a flabby puppet without strings. A few of her friends had died. They went to sleep, then never woke up. Some of the older kids came by and saw, then went running to the police station to let them know that somewhere in the woods, they would find another jane doe or john doe. Life went on for the Kids, not much affected by death.

 

 

The dead are gone and the living are hungry.

 

Sadly it was the only truth for the kids.

 

 

 

Lexa closed her eyes to erase the needless reminders of her past and opened them with determination as she let out a deep breath. She was not here to be lost in memories.

 

The second chief of force station, Indra Porter, a strong beta, was silently following her. Indra never talked unless it was absolutely necessary. Lexa felt this made the beta agent easy to work with.

 

The council had reported that the missing child case came from a small town police station, claiming it was nothing unusual. So at first, they didn't think it was something that needed attention from the Ark. But Kane took the case. He thought it was the same pattern as the case of the Nightbloods. The only difference was that the missing kid was not under 10, she was 13.  She was a bit older compared to when the Nightbloods disappeared from the streets but Kane had a hunch that this case was connected to MW. He took on the investigation to find something that says 'MW' to him, but as he continued, he got nowhere, nobody on the streets knew about the kid. It was the same with the police station. Because the kid was not registered in the system, there was no ID or birth certification to identify her.

 

At that point in the investigation is when he started to feel watchful eyes on his back, he found out there was a gang on the street named 'Trikru'.

 

Trikru was made up of the street kids, like the missing girl and just like Lexa. Trikru members were hard to track down. They didn't leave a trace to make it easier for Kane to find them. If the Ark couldn't get into contact with them then there would be no more information about the missing girl. Kane was so sure that the girl was alive and desperately waiting for help, praying for God to send someone to find her. He couldn't bring himself to give up on the girl. And that was why Lexa was here. Kane remembered, back in the conference room when she showed them her power, it was easy for Lexa to find her gang members.

And if Lexa could find them, it would take some time to get Trikru to cooperate with them. They were like a street cat, not trusting of strangers. They were extra cautious with anything from an outsider. Four months. That was the minimum expected length of this mission.

 

 

Lexa, Indra and three more agents were wondering around town. They were scrutinizing everything that might give them any clue that would lead them to 'Trikru'. But they were failing. Nothing seemed unusual. People were walking with a purpose and destination, innocent kids were laughing and talking to their parents who were sitting on benches in the park where there were mothers talking to each other. They went to the police station again and still got nothing new. Same old story, there has been no new information since Kane returned to Ark a month ago.

 

So they questioned some homeless guys that were in a narrow and dirty alley in the back end of town. The ground was damp with rotten liquid from food waste.  The building on the left side of the alley had an air duct that was releasing a thick white steam into the alley which was blocking some of their view.  There was a huge overflowing trash can that was emitting such an awful stench, making some of the agents scrunch their noses with disgust.  Indra, however, remained expressionless as she questioned the homeless old man, but still failed to get any valid information about the girl.  When Indra turned from the old man, said man hurriedly grabbed anything he could get his hands on and ran away from the spot he had recently occupied.

 

The agents immediately got into their battle stances. They didn't see anything move but their training with Lexa taught them anything was possible with the Gifted. Indra glanced at Lexa to see if the alpha got something. The alpha closed her eyes saying nothing but concentrating on her sense that was now telling her there were 15 people surrounding them, some were behind them and some were hiding behind the thick steam.

 

11 alphas, no guns but 3 with pipes in their hands and 5 with something like a sword.

3 betas, no guns same as alphas, with pipes.

1 omega, standing further away but close enough to jump in when his gang got hurt. Yeah. He's Gifted.

 

There was something bothering her. Something gnawing at the back of her mind that she hated to miss. It was vague, She would figure it out when the fight started.

 

Lexa opened her eyes. The fight was yet to start. The alpha looked at her agents. Could they handle this many gang members? They had trained for the Gifted case so this shouldn’t be too hard for them to handle. The brunette could make the gangs kneel before her using her will power without a vocal command or she could beat them all with just her physical strength. She was gifted, meaning she was stronger than a normal alpha. But the agents had to do this by themselves. She couldn't always be with them, to fight with them. Same as when they worked with the Nightbloods. She was going to stand there and observe them to plan the next training session for each one of them.

 

"Do you think you can handle it without me? They are 14 fighters and one healer farther out but close enough that he can treat his men without delay. What do you think?" The brunette asked the beta just scoffed. Indra accepted that Lexa was very strong and skilled for a fighter, and she was in Lexa's training session. In fact, it was an unbelievably expeditious curriculum for all agents from force station. But still, she didn't like it when Lexa treated the beta as though she was a novice apprentice making her master worry for her safety. She wasn’t made of glass, before Lexa came along she was recognized as being quite strong and a very competent agent. That's why she was the second chief of all alphas.

In fact, it was an unbelievably expeditious curriculum for all agents from force station. But still, she didn't like it when Lexa treated the beta as though she was a novice apprentice making her master worry for her safety. She wasn’t made of glass, before Lexa came along she was recognized as being quite strong and a very competent agent. That's why she was the second chief of all alphas.

 

As if on cue, right after Indra's reaction, the fight started.  The agents took advantage of the narrow space so they didn't need to face too many gang members at once, keeping it at two for each agent. While the agents were busy fighting, Lexa just stood back from the violent scene watching how the agents fought, how they used their advantage and the tactics she had taught them.

 

 

One of the alpha agents, Bob, ducked his head to avoid a full swing of a pipe. He used the momentum to strengthen his kick that hit exactly the temple of his attacker. With the kick to his head, the attacker lost his balance temporarily and it gave Bob an opening to shift and slam his shoulder into the chest of another gang member, making a sound like a heavy thud. The second man gasped but his lungs shut down on impact. Bob lead the flow of the fight, that was all Lexa wanted to see from him, for now.

 

 

Indra was marked by three men at the same time. Indra moved her body like she was dancing, her movement was flawless even graceful. But one of the men, with long brunette hair braided into several lines down his back and a tattoo on his face had a sword-like weapon in his hand and it seemed like he was well trained with the weapon. He was strong like a rock, but not so fast.

Indra focused on the other two in front of her. Dashing into the one man's arm, Indra grabbed her left forearm with her right hand and jabbed her elbow with full force under the man's chin. This blow knocked the man off his feet and he landed on the ground with a loud crack and passed out immediately. With a quick move, she used her toe to kick the sword up off the ground which once belonged to the unconscious man.

 

As soon as the surface of the metal contacted with her palm, there was a sharp sound of slashing air.  There was a sword swinging toward the weak point of her stance from her blind spot. She didn’t see it but she felt the air suddenly go cold on her back, the change made by the heavy movement of the strike.  

The concentrated gaze of the attacker that attempted to stab her from behind belonged to the man with the tattoo on his face, the assailant was an acute unlike the first impression given by his big body.  A body that could be deadly if he was faster like Lexa or the Nightblood kids.

 

Not so fast. The beta remembered when Lexa attacked her with her sword. The young alpha was like a ghost. She was so fast that the beta missed the movement between when her footwork began to when the swords swing ended.  

The dark skinned women glanced at the Gifted alpha standing at the back of the ally, hands clasped behind her back. The alpha looked like a statue, motionless, not ready to jump into the fight. She was not in a fighting stance. Still, Indra knew from experience, that look was deceiving.

She shifted her attention back to her opponent. The man looked pissed. He probably thought that he was being ignored by the beta. Well, he’s half right. The beta focused on him with a cold concentration in her brown eyes as she clenched her jaw. Let's begin again.

 

After 3 or 4 minutes, half of the gang was on the ground, most likely unconscious. But there wasn’t too much bloodshed, even the fights involving swords.

 

 

Lexa had watched the fight with solemn eyes then suddenly two swords appeared silently tearing through the thick air.  It was like snakes moving beneath the grass in the forest. It was unexpected and quick, quiet.

But it was not the young alpha that was freaked, it was the two attackers that didn't expect that the girl would move like a ghost. The movement was graceful and terrifying at the same time to the intruders.

 

As she moved back toward the first man, Lexa chopped at his wrist which was currently wielding a sword with the side of her hand.  The man immediately lost his grip on the weapon, crying out in pain from the broken bone.  

The second man's sword was already pointed toward her back, but that was not what concerned Lexa. There was something else bothering her. What was it? What did she miss? She looked around the alley, the four outnumbered agents were fighting well against the enemy. It would not be long before her agents ended the fight.

Her glance traveled over the attackers that were on the ground, growling with pain or passed out but with minimal wounds. The healer was already blocked by Bob who bound his wrists too, so he was not that useful. The situation would be cleared without her. She nodded at herself as she dealt with the man.

 

Think, Lexa. You know what it is. You just forgot. Remember.

 

She felt someone appear behind her. This new one had probably been hiding very far away from here or they had been somewhere else then joined now because Lexa didn't notice her when she spread her power to read the area to track down everyone surrounding the alley.  The new one was Gifted. Alpha.

She was so fast Lexa barely dodged the fist that made a bloody scratch on the brunette's cheekbone missing its original target but tensing Lexa in the process as she faced off with the sword-wielding man.  She stomped hard on the ground to gather the leverage she needed to deliver a high kick to the man who tried to slash at her with his sword.

With the kick embedded into his chest, he hurtled through the air full of alpha pheromones now.  The kick had been accurate but delivered with much more force than intended.  The encounter with the Gifted alpha had messed with her focus.

Lexa took a deep breath to control her strength and re-center. She almost killed that man with her kick.  It has been a while since she used her real physical power, she lost control. But still, killing the man was not her intention. As she breathed cool air into her lung, she recognized what was bothering her. It was comfort, home. Crazy as it sounded. She felt safe in the middle of the fight.

 

Because…  

 

Her smile never left her face, even with the sword on her throat as the Gifted alpha grabbed the brunette’s locks to tilt her head back giving her more space for her sword making it clearly evident to the four agents that they were defeated.  It was an effective way to make them surrender. They looked shocked. They never thought that it was possible to Lexa to be defeated. Then They realized the girl's face was nothing but smiling.

 

Because…

 

Lexa remembered. She recognized the scent pumping out of the Gifted alpha standing behind her, threatening her life with a sharp sword. She remembered. And the Gifted alpha also recalled some memories by being close enough to smell her.

"Lexa?" asked the Gifted alpha loosening her grip on the younger one's hair, taking away the sword from her throat. No one in the alley could understand what was happening between their bosses. They just silently watched them.

This voice calling her name brought back nostalgia. It was different back then. Now it was more mature, with a lower tone. But it was the very same kind voice that would only be recognized by someone who knew enough about the alpha.

The kindness and concern for the younger one was covered with irritation and bickering but they were always there. The Gifted alpha always gave a piece of her share to the youngest or weakest. This alpha was the only one she thought of as her family.

 

Because it's..

 

 

  
"Anya."

 

 

 

 


	9. The missing girl, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, sorry for late. A lot of thanks to my beta, and you who waiting for this :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hundreds of bodies swayed together like an ocean wave with the vibrations of the blaring base attempting to make everyone in the club numb. The dancing clubbers, lost in the music were emitting an unbelievable amount of body heat and the air was thick with smoke and the smell of booze and scents.

That scent from many omegas was luring and inviting.  Lexa furrowed her nose.  This massive, thick scent wasn’t something she was used to experiencing since she got the title, Heda.

Lexa suppressed her scents to the zero point as she always she did. She didn't want anyone to touch her or think that she was interested. But it was impossible to go through the sea of humans without jostling dancers or having someone use their body's naturally enticing curves approach her with seductive body movements.

It didn't make her uncomfortable or anything, but thinking about the baby-like, warm, soft scents was like you snuggled into sheets that had been under the sunlight all day.  The smell of spring. Of sunny days and the sweet scent of flowers just blooming. Where had she smelt that before? It was long ago, Yes, When she was on the streets she used to sleep in the woods surrounded by many unnamed flowers. Or, It was just a few days ago. The alpha smiled.

It was Clarke. The sunny omega who loved art and the sound of her laughter was so bright that it made the brunette smile too. Whom somehow she missed right now. Ironically, the horrendously sweet scents which were for seducing her made her lost in memories of the young blonde omega. Baby Griffin.

 

Finally, Lexa and four agents got to the office, which was located between the VIP lounges. The office was plain with one huge office desk, a landscape of the dark forest painting hanging on the wall behind of the desk, and in front of the desk, a huge window showing the floor of the club, filled with countless people. The club was not spacious, it was rather small compared with other popular clubs in this town.  But this club was the most popular one because of its policies.

 

  1. You can't fight in this club. If you do, you will never get your single toe in this club again.
  2. No dog fights for an omega or No cat fight for an alpha. Even if it's not physically violent active.
  3. Don't try to submit someone. You are a prince and princess here but you are not the boss here.
  4. Don't ever bring any kind of drug in here. You can have fun just fine with alcohol, Only alcohol. If you think someone has drugged you, immediately let the bartender know. They will protect you.
  5. No more shots for you if you lose your shit or control of your scents.



 

Those five rules were painted above the entrance of the club in bright luminous yellow and filled the whole wall with big bold letters. It looked quite cool under the colorful flashing lights. Everybody on the floor could see it and everybody followed it. Well, most of them. There were idiots everywhere right? In those cases, Trikru would step in, solved the problem. That's why 'Ton DC' was so famous. You can have fun without worrying about fucking up because of selfish maniacs.

 

 

As they returned their attention from the window to the Gifted alpha, Anya, She smirked.

 

"Well, thoughts?"

 

"Too many people." The brunette alpha answered.

 

"That means I'm a good runner of this club." Anya's smirk never died.

 

"We're here to gather information on the missing girl. You know her?" The Beta agent cut to the point. Indra's deep brown eyes narrowed slightly as if she still had some doubts about this gang.

 

"Why?" The dirty blonde leaned forward in her seat toward the huge white desk, clasping her hands together in front of her chin. She believed Lexa, the young alpha was her family but she did not believe in authority. She never believed in authority.

 

So it was a matter of course, that the atmosphere got heavier due to the two strong women, thick with threatening pheromones, both fighting for dominance over this room.

It was cut by Heda.

"Enough." Lexa spoke with a calm and quiet voice though nobody protested but the beta woman.

 

"Lexa, we need information and we don't have much time." Indra argued. But Lexa shook her head a bit. They didn't have much time, Indeed. The mission was four months to infiltrate the gang so they would cooperate with the Ark.  But she already had Anya, so It bought her time.

 

"I would appreciate it if you would give me some time so Anya and I can catch up on old times.  Also, you can go on ahead to our hotel room and rest for rest of today." At the young alpha's suggestion, the Agents sighed but nodded and left the two alphas. Lexa turned from the departing agents toward the girl whose shoulder was sagging like a beaten dog by the mention of the missing girl.

 

"Anya. I believe that girl has kidnapped just like me 7 years ago. What do you have?" And with this, the older alpha's mouth opened so easily.

 

The missing girl, the alpha, is not very strong among them but still Alpha. Her name was Tia. She was last seen at her work, which meant the bookshop two blocks away from Ton DC.  She was supposed to come back after her shift but didn't. The entire gang searched for her everywhere but couldn't find her. So, Anya reported it to the police even though she doubted the police could or would do anything. Then, nothing. Tia became another jane doe to police just like old times. Things never change.

 

Anya was beating herself up over the missing kids. 7 years ago, it was Lexa and 2 other kids. Then 5 years ago, 4 more kids, 4 years ago, 1 kid. They thought that was to be the end of the disappearances. She thought that it had ended, but it had not. Now, there’s another missing kid.  It was her fault. If she had just tried harder.  If she had just cared more, If she…

 

"Anya." The calm voice pulled her out of her own misery.

 

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I'm so sorry that you…" Anya's voice was wavering, very unlike her character. Lexa cut off the apology for her sister. Her heart-bonding sister.

 

"Anya. That was not your fault. And This, Tia is not your fault." Lexa put her hand on Anya's slumped shoulders squeezing to assure the stressed alpha.

 

"Now, Let's talking about the old days. It's been 7 years. Everything's changed. Me, now in the Ark as a hired trainer or a freelance agent. You, a club owner?" The younger alpha raised her brow tilting her lip a bit up, in return, the older alpha smirked.

 

"A damn good one in fact. We have a lot of things to talk about, Second." The dirty blonde stretched her arm out to the brunette.

 

"Just like old day. General." The brunette firmly grabbed Anya’s forearm with her hand, shaking a little.

It was their signature handshake, for showing respect to the survivors on the streets, on the ground. For greeting one more day of fighting together against the harsh world. For promising that they will be there, to call the end of them, when their fights were over.

 

When the end comes, they will wish for the dead to rest, "Your fight is over."

 

 They were Grounders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talked about when they struggled to eat something not edible like half-rotten foods from the trash cans set aside in the wealthy neighborhood. When they were beaten together for stealing a chunk of bread and when they cried for the dead kid they found after a freezing night, until their eyes felt like escaping their eye sockets because of too much crying.

 

And they talked about the day when they first met.

 

Some teenagers were bullying the tiny alpha girl. Lexa was trying to be as small as she could to avoid them. As always, there was a difference between runaways and orphan kids like Lexa. The runaways were confident and fearless. Lexa thought that was from their different origins. They had a house to return to when they were bored of being on the streets, had a family to have their backs when things got out of control, which Lexa didn't have. There was no house to return to, no family that she could cry out to for help.

 

The day was the same for Lexa. She was so young. You could even say that 'young' was’t the right word to use to describe such a tiny kid around 6 or 7-years-old. She just wanted to avoid them, looking at the ground her feet wobbling onward. She ate nothing for two days. Her entire body felt week, leaden. She didn't have the energy to care about the childish bastards who obviously were high from their drug or smoke of choice. But the addicted thought differently. They called her and ran after her as she just ignored them. They started to tease and make a joke of her then beat her up in the corner of a dirty alley.

 

"You're an Alpha! Fight back! He's just a beta! On your feet you little shit!" One of them tittered. The youngest of them, whose fists on her middle was a Beta around 14 or 15 years old. She remembered the face full of brutality and joy, as he kicked her with an expensive sneaker.

Then kids fell down, starting with those who were further away from her. When she heard nothing but their groans and cries, an unfamiliar blonde appeared. The older alpha looked to be around 10 or 11 years old, could be 12. She looked down at her clicking her tongue, irritation was clear on her face. The older girl helped her stand up. With one last kick for the boy who encouraged the beta boy to kick her, the two alphas left them. The older girl who saved her, that was Anya.

 

After that day the two were like real siblings. The older girl never took shit from outsiders. The younger one looked at her in awe. Anya taught Lexa how to survive, fight, and steal by herself. Anya proudly announced to the other crew members that Lexa was her second, the young alpha blushed but puffed her chest out confidently as the blonde taught her.

 

The crew grew as the orphans worked together. After a half year, there were 14 kids with them. Their presence was unmistakable. They were stronger together. People started to notice their existence. As a result, Sometimes Social workers found some of them, then took them away from the rest of the crew. People in their fancy suits said that wanted to help kids, to find a new home and family for them. The kids got hopeful. No more hunger, no more sleeping outside on cold nights, no more crying for unknown faces, imaginary parents.

 

But soon things took a turn in a very different and very cruel way. Some of the kids were taken by criminals for human selling, illegal organ operations or other dangerous endeavors. They were found later in the woods soaking in their own blood. Some of them indeed found their home, You know, the foster system. It was awful. Fostered kids often found their way to the two alphas for sanctuary. Always beaten up by their foster family. For girls, it was more than a living hell that you don't even want to know.

 

So, it was the logical conclusion that they chose to live on their own, hiding from the social system, stealing food, getting beaten up for that. But, at least they understood what they were beaten up for. Life was hard on them, but at least they had each other's backs.

 

 

 

 

"About 3 years ago, Gustus came to us, saying he wanted to help us. Of course, we refused it. We always know what 'I want to help you' truly means. But surprisingly, he meant it. He fetched us some simple jobs such as car washing or messengers, you know, the legal stuff like packages or lunch boxes. All of that was legal and didn't require an ID card or working papers. He had been vouching for us so we could work without papers." The older girl shrugged a bit, She still didn't understand why he wanted to help them.

 

"After a year or so, we found this building abandoned. Gustus suggested that we should fix some part of it so that we could then open the club. Thanks to him, all the paper work is done. The kids now have a roof over their heads, four walls keeping us warm enough to sleep and money for enough food for all of us. The club was not the best place for kids to live but this was the best thing to ever happen to us. Even some of the smarter kids are studying their ass off for college." She said full of pride and awe for her kids. They were really doing their best for themselves, for their siblings. To give them a better life.

Lexa nodded, thinking about the Nightbloods. After MW, They lost any youthful soul they may have had but the Trikru were still twinkling with so much hope, dreams and love for their sibling. Someday, the Nightbloods would find it. The hope. The dream and a purpose in life.

 

Soon the tone of the story quickly turned to one of frustration.

 

"But we need to be registered in the system, so the kids can go to college. I still don't understand how these two worlds are actually the same world. The cold and cruel world for us, no names that don’t exist on the system like a ghost and the wonderland for the people who live happily in the system. Why us? Lexa? Why does nobody care for us? Why does everybody treat us like garbage that must be removed from their beautiful world?" Anya cried at her questions full of misery and frustration that she has kept inside of herself. Only Lexa understood the responsibility of being a leader. Without Lexa, the crew depended on Anya more. She didn't have anyone that she could share the burden with. Now Lexa was before her.  Her building emotions burst out like a dam exploding from the pressure of withholding an overflow for a long time.

 

"We will figure this out, Anya. I promise. You're not alone. I'm here now." Lexa hugged her tight. It was odd. She was the one who had been hugged by the older girl, crying for everything. Little Lex. Anya called her that with her soothing pheromones and soft voice as she hugged her tight. Now Lexa was the one who promised her a future.

 

"I will do everything for us." Even if I have to kill everyone on earth. The younger alpha's eyes dimmed with dangerous determination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Lexa's darkish swear to herself that she would do everything for her people, the Nightbloods and Trikru, they talked about the missing girl.  Anya didn't know how to find her, but she suggested an alternative, the Boatpeople.

 

The Boatpeople don't fight. They hate violence unlike the Icenation, another gang that shares a borderline with the Trikru and Boatpeople. Instead, they sell information for a living while Trikru runs a club and Icenation deals in drugs and other illegal ventures. The other 9 clans had their own ways to survive as professional thieves, running errands for the criminals and whatnot. Typically, the clans did not get along with one another, often getting into fights over the territory of a weak clan.

 

Lexa thought about an alliance as Anya carried on with the explanation of the nature of this gang world. Their goals were all the same. Surviving.  What if they worked together?  All the street kids could have an advantage against the system. If Lexa represented them as a whole she could negotiate with the Ark to make them all legal citizens, forgiving the less than legal acts they committed in order to survive.

 

But first things first. They needed to meet with the Boatpeople.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She felt lonely again. Octavia and Raven were trying to cheer her up with the latest celebrity gossip covering the front page of all the magazines about what alpha and omegas were hooking up. But, she felt lonely again. It has been 5 months with Lexa away working some cases the omega knew nothing about. It was planned for 4 months at first, then it happened to be 2 more weeks and now, she didn't know when Lexa would come back.

 

Jake had been updating her about the alpha as much as he could without breaking any force station confidentiality rules. But it was never enough for her. The information was vague, censored and told nothing about Lexa except that she was indeed alive and wouldn’t come back any time soon.

 

She often found herself wondering about where Lexa was.  What was she doing right now while Clarke was missing her? It was the longest time she had to endure the absence of the green eyed alpha since they met. Did Lexa feel it too?

 

The Nightbloods didn't know anything about Lexa either. The Kids and Clarke hung out regularly but it was never the same as before. The Kids were more distant, quieter, less talkative and they laughed less just like Clarke.  The Kids worried. What they worried about was not Lexa leaving them, they knew Lexa would never leave them, but it was their mutual disbelief toward the Arkers. They took Lexa away from them saying it was for a missing girl just like them, so Lexa had to leave them. If she didn't do this 'favor' to help find the girl, the Arkers who had been lurking around Lexa and the Kids would find an excuse to control them, or likely to remove them.

 

Clarke wanted to tell Lexa what happened at school. A boy, Quint, who was in her science class, told her that he'd like to go out with her. It was not a serious date request but every freshman in school was talking about it. She didn't like him. At all. He was mean to the weak alphas, he liked to show his alpha off to other pretty omegas, and stunk unlike Lexa with his sour odor. She wondered if she told Lexa about him, would she be jealous.

 

Clarke drew her more often. Dozens of the alpha's painting hid under her unused sketchbook, in her drawer.  During her sleepless nights, she took them out and just stared at them. She had them to remember Lexa, did Lexa have something to remember her? Did Lexa forget her? What could remind Lexa of the blonde omega?

 

Clarke wished that Lexa missed her. Clarke wished that she could go with her. Clarke wished that the alpha was with her. But everything now felt like she wished impossible things. It felt like Lexa was an impossible wish to Clarke.

 

Even though the Blonde omega wished that the Alpha girl would come back at least for Christmas, She didn’t really expect that Lexa would come. She couldn't help but feel tired of missing someone for so long.

 

She used to write a letter to Santa asking him to bring her a set of art supplies, or to give her a baby sister or brother.

 

'I wish for the set of art goods at 'Art&You', on the 3rd floor of the mall with a huge palette (you can't miss that huge sign!) The set has five different colors of blue and green and yellow. Actually, it's a set of 45 color pencil. Could you give me that? Oh and I'd like to have a baby sister or brother so I can play with them! Actually, two would be great! But if you're too busy with other kids' presents, you can give it to me next Christmas! If Rudolf is too tired tell my mother where you live! Then She and I can go there! Oh, Daddy helps you too! Love you!'

 

The result was many art supplies(but not the one she wanted; it was the set from Art&You, but not the blue case with evergreen forest painting on it) and it was Raven and O instead of the sibling she requested(and they met after a New year’s party, so it was a bit delayed).  She was specific with her wishes but it was too long a list for Santa who was positively too busy to read the entire letter. As a little omega she thought it was a fair job of Santa. She wished for an art set and she received more than one and she knew even if Santa tried hard to make her wish come true, he couldn't make a baby just like that. 

 

Baby Griffin was always behaving when it came near the season of Christmas, so she could ensure Santa would grant her Christmas wishes. She would wake up early brushing her teeth by herself, though she messed her face and her sky blue pajamas with white bubbles. She gave her candy to a toddler who was crying for something at the mall to make him happy.  It was her favorite candy which her mommy gave to her only once a week. She even ate some monster-looking vegetable for her dinner at the time!

 

But, what would she have to do to make her impossible wish come true? If someone had an answer to her question, she would do anything they asked her to do. So, even though she knew that it was meaningless, Clarke wrote her letter to Santa a month before Christmas. Well, it was a Griffin Christmas tradition after all, so.

 

'I wish for her.'

 

It was simple and clear If Santa thought that she had behaved he would know exactly what she wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe she had behaved, but maybe he thought is was not good enough, or maybe her letter was a problem again but this time it was too short for Santa to figure out what Clarke really wanted because Lexa came back. Yeah, It was her wish came true, but not entirely. She wished for Lexa to be with her, but she didn't wish for extra friends to come along with said alpha girl. She didn't wish to witness another girl’s hand on the brunette's neck and leaning into her.

 

"Clarke?" Jake was with Clarke when she went to greet Lexa at the Ark. When he shared the news with her his baby was crying, mumbling something about Santa. Since then she had been excited all the time. After 5 months without the girl, she couldn't wait to see the girl. It was 5 months, 3 weeks, 1 day and 7 hours if you asked Clarke. 

"Yeah?" His baby didn't tear her eyes from the girls standing at the entrance of the site of the Ark. 

"Don't you wanna go to her? Like, I don't know, say hello?" Because Clarke didn't move at all, unlike his expectation. He thought Clarke would be flying into the girl since she was so excited at the prospect of seeing the girl again, the girl being Lexa, coming back to her. 

"I… I don't want to interrupt anything." Clarke looked down at the ground fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

"Clarke, It's not like that. I heard Lexa got the injury when she was in..." He didn't need to finish his sentence to have Clarke running toward the girls with the Fish following her very close.

 

 

"Lexa! Are you hurt?" Clarke was practically shoving the redhead girl away to examine Lexa head to toe. But there were no wounds.

"No, Nothing to be concerned with. Thank you, Clarke. Good to see you. Everything good?" Lexa greeted her with a faint but soft smile on her lips. 

"Yes, yes. Everything's just fine." The Blonde omega let out with relief. 

"Clarke, This is Anya and Luna. Anya, Luna, This is Clarke." The Brunette gesturing to each girl one by one.

 

The older alpha nodded at the young omega, Clarke smiled at her in return. The other omega did too, then Clarke's smile slightly faltered. The Blonde omega took a step back to stand beside Lexa but tripped over her own feet and settled into the alpha’s front. And she could swear that she smelt the odor of the Enemy. Yes. Enemy. It was from another omega. It never happened before, smelling another omega's scent then feeling threatened. But it was happening now. It was exactly what Clarke felt when she smelt the odious scent from Lexa. Her Lexa.

 

Fish was also burning white with jealousy, but even before Fish could spread its flame over the space between Lexa and the strangers (especially the redhead) it melt into a smitten kitten form by the soothing scent that reminded it, that it was not the time for engaging with the vicious enemy. (when did it changed from a stranger to a vicious enemy?) It was time to reclaim the spot on the brunette's shoulder before its greedy master could take all the space.

 

The hateful feelings vanished from the blonde omega as two slender but strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her safe and secure.

 

"Are you Okay? Clarke?" Asked Lexa with concern and something between surprise and awe in her emerald eyes. Clarke looked up and got lost in her beautiful eyes. God, It was been 6 months She was more beautiful and gorgeous than before, How could it be possible? Lexa was blooming like a flower at spring. 

"Um, Yeah. I just.. I'm glad that you came back. And with no wounds. You look good." Clarke felt like a wife who was waiting for her husband to return from his duty for good this time. No more mission, no more war. 

"You, Look good. you've grown up quite well. Maybe 3 inches? You were so small I could carry you easily just like the other Kids. But now you're under my chin." Lexa ducked her head a bit lower to meet Clarke's eyes from behind her pouring affection from her green eyes. Clarke felt her face get hot, undoubtedly blushing red. The Blonde omega’s beaming smile was bright and wide on her face. 

"Yes! and I will grow up more, It's just the beginning." She hoped that she would be the same height as Lexa or a bit smaller or taller. Well, Actually, Every option was just fine with her. If she was the same height as Lexa she could rest her chin on her shoulder as much as she wanted without straining her neck pain when she hugged her.  If she was the smaller one, she could be the little spoon she loved the idea just, Lexa hugging her from behind she could feel the alpha's strong, steady heartbeat that soothed her immediately. But also she didn't have any objection to be a big spoon. She just didn't like the thought that she was too small and as such would bury into Lexa like a child. She hated it. She didn't want to be another child Lexa had to take care of. She wanted to be something else.

 

"But, You've already grown up so much. Clarke. You smelt like a baby before, but you smell so good now, so tempting to bite." Clarke inhaled a sharp breath. She felt the tip of Lexa's nose trailing down from her temple to her clenched jaw, to the oversensitive skin of her neck. Feeling the air being sucked into the brunette's nose over her skin, the poor omega shivered at the sensation. It was like Lexa was searching for something on her skin with her nose tip. The trail was so narrow and barely touched with the tip of the alpha’s nose but she could feel every millimeter of it. Her skin was on fire and her blood was flying through her veins. All she could hear was her blood thumping in her ear and Lexa's faint and approving hums. All she could feel were two strong arms wrapping around her and the alphas nose's tip traveling over her neck and

Her skin was on fire and her blood was flying through her veins. All she could hear was her blood thumping in her ear and Lexa's faint and approving hums. All she could feel were two strong arms wrapping around her and the alphas nose's tip traveling over her neck and her barely touched lips on her shoulder as the alpha snuggling into her.  It was so soft and a bit cold on her bare skin that her jacket couldn't cover. 

No, it was not the cold weather, that had a shiver consistently running through her body. But she would never know. The sudden hot feeling coursing through her skin near her gland was too much for her to be able to think. Was it a moan she just she heard? Clarke swallowed hard, her body stiffened and everything was so hot. The tip of tongue licking her sensitive skin made her mind white blank. When lips started to nip at her gland her mind was about to explode.

 

"Okay, Second. You're on the borderline of sexual harassment." Anya grabbed the confused alpha by the collar of her black coat and pulled her back. The older girl smirked as she glanced at the male alpha who seemed to be the father of this lovestruck omega, he looked stunned and also amused and.. Anya didn't know. This family had to be the Griffins, they were the only people mentioned outside of work by her Second, well, now her commander of the 12 Clans. But they were weird. She seriously considered whether these Griffin people would be good for Lexa or not. 

"Why? Sexual harassment? What does that mean? I didn't attack her? Did I?," Asked a confused Lexa. 

"No mentioning of their scent like that and no licking like that. Okay? It's inappropriate attention for someone who is not your partner or mate." Anya felt a headache coming. What she was surprised by the most was Lexa knowing nothing about common sense. Just like now. Lexa understood what she did was wrong or inappropriate but she processed it all the wrong way. It was frustrating to Anya. 

"Oh, my apologies, Clarke. I didn't mean to harass you or anything. I just smelt, thought that it was good and wanting to taste it. I want to tell you that you look good and smell good and I just want to taste you." Sincerity was very clear in her apologizing eyes and concerned face but, the content of her apology served the very opposite of its purpose. And How was Anya to teach this moron who wanted to apologize for her behavior by saying she wanted to taste the person she just misbehaved toward?

 

"And I promise I will never compliment you about your attraction. I swear." The moron said. 

The sound of a clearing throat snapped the girls out of ridiculousness of the alpha.

 

 

"Welcome back, Lexa. And I'm Jake Griffin. Clarke's father." The Griffin alpha smiled at the girls as they introduced themselves with a handshake. He saw that Lexa was standing just fine with her hands clasping behind her back as usual but his poor baby was still shocked and didn't know what to do with herself.

 

So, it was not a surprise that the only two sentences swimming in Clarke's head during the trip to Lexa and the Nightblood's living quarter were 'I want to taste you' and 'I’ll never compliment you about your attraction'.

 

 

 

 

 

When they opened the door of the living quarters, All the kids were there. The Kids looked up from what they were doing and all let out a heavy breath at the same time.

 

"Heda. You are late." It was from Ed, sounded almost blaming. 

"I know." Lexa let out the answer like she had held it inside herself for too long. 

"You said that it was for four months." said Ayden looking down at the floor as he leaned on the wall. 

"I know." The alpha took a step further into the living room where the kids hung out. Anya and Luna followed her into the room. Then the air got heavy with thick warning pheromones from the kids. 

"Who are they?" Tris looked at the two unfamiliar girls behind the alpha girl. They looked older than Heda. The Omega was alright, but the alpha was dangerous. The dominating scents, it overwhelmed the kids. 

"They are kind of ambassadors from each clan. This is Anya from the Trikru and Luna from the boatpeople. Anya and Trikru own a club and gym, Luna and the boatpeople trade in information. They will work with us." Explained Lexa as she removed here coat, revealing a white shirt that showed her collarbone and red marked skin.

 

"Let's sit, Kane and Indra will be here in an hour, before that I'd like to tell you what happened and why I had to be late." The Kids remained where they were and the Griffins sat where they usual sat on the couch. The Ambassadors chose the stool by the island table in the kitchen area. They didn't need to hear the story. They were there when everything happened. So one alpha and one omega decided to chill out until the Cheif and second chief of force station would come. There was a lot to figure out between the gangs and the Ark.

 

"You said you didn't get hurt, but what is that? It looks like it’s still healing." Clarke examined the skin. It looked good, no blood or scab from the wound but it was still red. 

"Let me start from the beginning. Well, there are many things that I'm not allowed to tell anyone but to make a long story short, I made an alliance with the 12 clans of the street gang made of kids who didn't register in the social system like me. Now I'm the commander of the 12 clans." The two Griffin were confused at first. What was the gang? What did she mean by not registered in the system? What alliance? For what? The commander of the 12 clans? 

"But you're already Heda. What's different?" asked Ayden, as none of the kids reacted at all to the news. Lexa being commander was nothing new, She was Heda. Heda meant commander. 

"It means, now, I have 5 hundred orphan kids under my wing and we will fight for our life. You, Kids need to be everywhere I go. You are the first sailors on this ship. Teach them how to fight, help them to adjust, learn with them how to trust each other." Jake was shocked at the announcement from the alpha girl.

5 hundred? Commander of the 12 clans of the gang? The Ark council knew about it? As one of the council members, he didn't receive any report like this. How would the council react? Half of the council are okay with them now, but Jaha and Pike’s side is still considering Lexa a threat. The force station's agents were 150 in total. Now Lexa had 5 hundreds even if all 5 hundred were not combatants, still. Jake was proud of his future daughter in law but it was a dangerous move for her. As he was lost in his thoughts of potential trouble with the council, the alpha girl started to tell the story. She began with the fight in the dirty alley with Trikru, The Ton DC club, re-bonding with Anya, and finally, the missing girl investigation.

  

"So, after the day we honored our past memories, we tried to find the girl, Tia. She had been missing for over 2 months so even when I tried to sense her existence, it was fruitless. Trikru and Icenation share the borderline of their territory so it became difficult to extend the search. Then Lincoln suggested that he'd like to visit the boatpeople since he knew Luna." Lexa pointed at Luna, the omega winked at her. Lexa just brushed it off, Clarke just hated it.  Not noticing anything between the two omegas, Lexa continued the explanation about boatpeople and more. 

"So, What about Tia?" Asked Ed. He didn't mind what Heda did, He believed in her no matter what.

 

 

 

 

"We, Lost her in the end."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something consistently happened to this edit system, I don't know exactly what. But after uploading I always found double paragraph with same word. sorry if it bother you while you read. I try to correct it again and again but it still there :( next chapter should in a few days.


	10. The missing girl, part 2

 

 

 

 

Lincoln, the alpha boy with a shy smile, soft eyes and strong body, said he contacted the Boatpeople a day before and received a message from them.

 

'Tomorrow 10 p.m, at the harbor. no more than 4.'

 

They were waiting at the harbor. Three alphas and one beta, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, and Indra.

 

"It's almost 10." said the Beta crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like to be waiting for someone who wanted them to be vulnerable with inferior numbers. It had her doubt their agenda with this meeting.

 

"They are quite punctual." the brunette was looking over the pile of 40 foot containers with amusement clear in her dangerously twinkled eyes.  The rest of them stared at her curiously as they couldn't see anything but large metal boxes that blocked their view, efficiently leaving them more weak without reinforcing agents as an agreement of this meeting or, one-sided requirement. But the alpha girl was impressed by her opponent's strategies for this event. A boy was walking toward her, in 2 minutes she could see him with her own eyes. In 2 minutes, meaning, at exactly 10 p.m.

 

When a boy in a white t-shirt and pants with a white cape was in their sight, the Blonde alpha and beta scoffed. It was ridiculous. A boy? For the meeting? What was the boatpeople thinking?

 

 

Lexa knew what they were up to. There were 2 alphas and 2 betas at different vantage points over the pile of containers hiding and spying. Most importantly, The boy himself was a gifted alpha. So, If things went ugly, the 4 backups could shoot them with their guns to cover the boy, and he would run as fast as he could.

 

"Lex, let's go back to the club. I need a drink or two. It's clear that they don't want to do anything with us. And I'm quite offended that they ignored me like this." Anya gritted her teeth. She knew that the Boatpeople hate any kind of violence. Trikru hates it too. But if she had to fight, she fights without fear, for Trikru. Maybe that was why the head of the Boatpeople didn't show up. But in this Gang's world, Anya had a reputation she had to keep. If other gangs know that the Boatpeople ignored her like this, that the Boatpeople sent a boy to meet Anya - Head of Trikru, the fights for Trikru's territory with borderline gangs would arise, again.  Then she would possibly lose her siblings for stupid fights.

 

"Patience, Anya. It's 10. Time to talk." Said the amused brunette.

 

Then the boy moved. In fact, he held a messenger bag under his cape that he shoved his hand into, fishing out a piece of paper. It was envelopes. The white boy handed one to Lexa. On the envelope, was written:

'If the brunette wants to talk.'

 

It was neat handwriting like mechanical printing. Lexa was sure that even if it was handwriting no specialist could figure out who wrote this. The brunette's eyes were shining with mirth. The boy in front of her was standing there just looking at her. Anya's brows were up, Indra's jaw clenched, Lincoln's eyes full of concern about what could be happening, but nobody moved other than that.

Lexa opened the envelope and pulled out a white note.

 

'Hello, Lexa. I'd like to think that you're honorable enough not to harm the boy because of your wounded pride like Anya. I apologize about the way of communicating but as you know I'm not going to risk my people's safety by revealing ourselves without certitude that you're worth it.'

 

"Very well." This boss of the Boatpeople was having fun with a note, letting Lexa know that they knew who she was, what Anya was like. They were showing off their capacity for intel by calling her by her name 'Lexa', not just the brunette or using a pronoun like 'you' and they already knew that Anya would be pissed off, not wanting to talk with them. She knew nobody but the boy while she and this mystery person were sort of communicating. It was clever. Apart from herself, Anya never wanted to harm the little boy. She would be furious but would not take it out on the boy, Never. And apparently, they knew. But also, It meant they knew nothing about her hidden ability to command people, to sense their presence from afar.

All of her powers are untraceable, if she doesn’t let them know she can do it, they would have no way of figuring out it was her. She hasn't used her power to Command, since her first meeting with the council at the Ark to settle the kids and her temporary position in the new world. Of course, she used her other power – Sensing, once in this town to check the area when she got into the fight with Trikru. But the Boatpeople couldn’t suspect that it was her power as a gifted alpha. They must think that it was her backup agents from the Ark. Lexa looked at the boy once again. Now she had a lopsided grin on her lips.

The boy's expression didn't change at all. He just kept looking at her with emotionless eyes.

 

"Now, I'd like to talk about the business. Where is the girl? or Who took the girl?" The younger alpha questioned the boy.

 

"Lexa. It’s a waste of time. Let’s just go. Now." The Older girl almost hissed. The beta woman also nodded at the suggestion from the girl. Indra didn’t like to joke. She also didn’t like eerie schemes either and this meeting - she didn't even want to say it but this meeting - was a joke.

 

Just like before, the boy moved once again, rummaging through envelopes like he was looking for something particular. When his hands stopped, Lexa stretched her hand to the boy, her palm was up to urge the boy to give her the envelope. And he did.

 

Just like before, Neat handwriting greeted her on the surface of the paper, saying;

 

'If she asks about the girl.'

 

Lexa's grin grew even more.

 

'Hello again, Lexa. I like you already ;)

About Tia, We indeed have some to tell you. But, Here is the thing. We, Boatpeople, sell information. Meaning, what can you give us for the information on Tia?'

 

The young alpha folded it and tucked it in its envelope.

 

"Everything is quite interesting. Just calm down. You all stink a bit." They were restless in this message exchanging game. So, yeah, scents from them were getting thick.

 

"How about life?" said Lexa without hesitation. She was been there, done that. Life, it was everything for them, they never can reach it but they stare, hope, be jealous and desperate.

 

The boy relaxed a bit finally. He gave her another envelope. It said; 'No money, No weapon, No territory, But soul'

 

'Thank you. Lexa.

But if you meant it, follow the boy alone. As I said, I can't risk my people's safety. I might trust you but I do not trust others, especially Indra from the Ark. So, Please come along, Let's talk about the girl.'

 

 

It was rather easier than she thought to convince the rest of them to return without her. Anya rolled her eyes then turned, followed by Lincoln who gave her a sweet worried look over his shoulder and nod. Indra stood there for a while, seemed about to protest but thought better of it. Indra told her she would be waiting for Lexa until she shows up even if it takes hours or a day. She didn't forget to comment If Lexa didn't show up before the sun rises, She would send out search parties. Not a joke. Dead serious.

 

Lexa followed the boy until they reached the end of the harbor. There were some alphas waiting for them. They gave her a little bottle to drink, She drank with one graceful motion. Then she blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five alphas and the same boy. Six betas, eleven omegas.

 

twenty feet ahead, Entrance. No guards.

 

One alpha and one omega, she is special. She is gifted.

 

Arms good, Legs good.

 

 

Lexa opened her eyes as if she was asleep nicely in her bad, no fear or nervousness in her eyes even though she was tied to a chair.

 

"So, Let's talk about Tia. Shall we?" Said the alpha girl.

 

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Asked the amused omega girl.

 

"Lexa." It was from Lexa, Nodding her head to both the alpha and omega.

 

"Luna." From the omega.

 

"Derrick." From the other alpha.

 

"I heard that you said 'Life'." Luna cut to the chase.

 

"I did." Lexa nodded.

 

"How?" The omega said it with a bit of doubt and hope at the same time. She was sick of hiding from the light, sick of tiptoeing around. She didn't want to be alive in the dark. She wanted to 'Live'.

 

"I assume that you already know I'm from the Ark?" Luna nodded at the question from the tied girl.

 

"I can make a deal with them to give you legal certifications for everything. We are all ghosts right now. With their help, we can be human. A student, a club owner, anything you want to be. Not a Jane doe nobody cares about or can't find because we are not in the stupid system. Not a sandbag to beat whenever they want something because we do not belong to them. Not an organ container for scumbags because nobody cares about us." Lexa said, with calm as much as she could muster waiting for her little speech settled in the two of them. The alpha, Derrick, was overwhelmed by the anticipation of a future that the young girl just gave him. He faced Luna who was lost in her thought, nodding with so much hope in his eyes. When Luna gave him a calm expression on her face, he knew that it was a bit early to cherish hope.

 

"Even if we are in the system, nothing would be changed. We share the borderline with Icenation and Trikru. If they decide to attack us, we would never survive. The only difference in here is we die as ourselves, not a Jane doe or John doe." Luna was frustrated. She reminded herself not to get her hopes up to quickly with what the young alpha girl was offering. The girl promised Life, but the Life offered was not enough for her. She wanted to live as herself, not just be able to die as herself.

 

"How about this, I'm going to make an alliance." It had the omega listening to her once again.

 

"You, As I know, are from Trikru. Even if you're working with the Ark. so you're saying an alliance with Trukru and Boatpeople? Do you think that makes us safe? Icenation is vicious and full of despicable bastards! Even if Trikru comes to help us, we are easily outnumbered!" The air was thick with frustration and disappointment. The outburst from the omega surprised the man. Luna was always calm and soft like a sea. Soothing everyone in this abandoned small oil rig. But now the sea was restless, stormy. The stress was clear in the air. Then a different wave of scents struck them. Almost overwhelming but soothing enough, the effect was immediate.

 

"Look further. Luna. I want you to be my eyes and ears. I need you to look further. I want to make an alliance of 12 clans. I want to clean the old grudges toward each other, to fight for the life we deserve, to thrive, not just survive." Lexa had thought of it since she met the older alpha.  The 12 Clans had money, power, talents and dreams. But they couldn't make a move not only because they were just ghosts in the system but also they were afraid that other clans would attack when they try to have 'Just a normal life'. What if a Trikru kid is attacked by others on the way to school? What if icenation kids are attacked by others in a shopping mall? Because they decided to be normal, no guns, no fighting, no more gang thing at all.

And there was one more reason. The continuously missing kids. If the 12 clans became as one, they would know that the disappearing kids was not done by another clan. They could fight against the mystery group together.

It looked like her plan was good enough to convince the omega, head of the Boatpeople. Luna smiled at her, with tear brimmed eyes.

 

"But we, Boatpeople never fight. We are eyes and ears. Okay?" Luna untied the alpha girl who grinned at her like an excited child.

 

"Oh, Don't worry about it. I have muscles, Anya. Remember?"

 

"Right, It would be great if your muscle has a brain." Omega sighed. Anya from the Trikru was known for her protective behavior for her people, it was the same as Luna but Anya held notoriety for her physical power as a gifted alpha and her short temper.

 

"Trust me, she is anything but hotheaded." Lexa was quite surprised that Luna thought Anya was impetuous. Her general became a strategist as well.

 

"Okay, then. Let's return to Tia." The omega said with a much easier mood.

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly or not, the Boatpeople were aware that for the past few years children have gone missing on the streets. They kept track of them as much as they could. But at some point, the kids were vanishing like the wind. They lost all trace that pointed to the kids' whereabouts. Every time the last location of where the kids are taken from was different. One time, it was a fancy hotel, another time it was a hospital. Sometimes it was in Trikru's territory, sometimes it was in Icenation's or other clan's too. So basically, it was all over the nation.

 

"So, that's all you know?" It was a bit frustrating for Lexa. Luna seemed rather confident at this topic, but now they didn't even know where Tia was.

 

"I know you're disappointed, Lexa. But it’s not all we got." The omega smirked.

 

"Care to enlighten me?" The alpha girl quirked her brow. She liked Luna's confidence but didn't want to play a power game with her. She had a girl to find, who was probably having the worst time of her life just like Lexa did when she had been kidnapped by MW, knowing nothing about what was going on with her, trapped in a small and dark place with a bunch of other kids sniffing, crying to death.

 

"I do have one place worth a try. There is a building in the poor districts. It is in Icenation's area. It means nobody wants to hang out there for their own sake. But for the last three days, we’ve seen some fancy suits come and go. And there were reapers too. So it has to be that building that the girl is in."

 

"Reapers?"

 

"Yeah, well, that's what we call them anyway. When the kids go missing, they appear. So we keep eyes on them when we lose track of the kids. When it seems they have enough kids to relocate, the reapers come to bring the kids with them to somewhere, though we have yet to figure out where." Shrugged Luna.

 

"How many are they?" Lexa leaned forward on the table to look in the eyes of the omega intensely. If their numbers were manageable, there was no reason to hold her. Lexa had some manpower in her hands right now. Four agents from the Ark, half trained by her standards. Then 5 guerrillas from Trikru including a strong gifted alpha named Anya.

 

"7 reapers, 3 men in white suits. Right?" The omega glanced over her shoulder to confirm her word, the alpha, Derrick nodded at her in confirmation.

 

"Men in white suits, Like some kind of astronaut gear?" Lexa's green eyes were shining with loath for them. It was MW, It couldn't be mistaken.

 

"Yeah, weird. No reason to gear up like that. You know who they are?" Answered Luna tilting her head a bit. She was in charge of the information crews. Even she didn't know who the men were in the white suits so how could Lexa know them before her?

 

"I know them personally, I owe them something." If Luna felt cold running over her body at Lexa's faint but brutal smile, she never showed it on her face.

 

"What are you gonna do?" Said the head of the Boatpeople.

 

"We're going to visit them. How many can you have come with us?" Lexa thought that whether or not Boatpeople joined her, it didn't matter with her. But if they joined her, the other agents and Trikru would be safer in numbers. Except that she preferred working alone. She was a sword and shield at the same time. Most of her fight was not for protecting herself, it was for protecting others.

 

"One." Luna said proudly. But the other alpha seemed to have an objection.

 

"Luna, We need to talk." Derrick knitted his brows deep clenching his jaw. The two of them walked away from the brunette facing each other.

 

"What the hell, Luna?" Said the alpha man.

 

"No, Listen to me. We need to know what she can do. Did you notice it?" Luna whispered into the alpha's ear.

 

"Notice what?"

 

"She gives off no scent, but I can tell she's stronger than Anya." The omega glanced at the girl who was sitting on the chair with grace, more like languor. It was pure confidence as if she knew that nobody could challenge her even if she was in another clan's heart now.

 

"But there were 7 reapers! 7 reapers. Even Anya brings another besides herself or two more of her badass self, there's a big chance to fail a mission like this one!" He hissed, shouting in a low, whispering voice so only Luna could hear him.

 

"That's why I should go. I can help them. With me, they could fight, like, forever." Luna grinned like a mischievous child.

 

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Derrick huffed out a heavy sigh. He’s known her long enough to know she was excited. And excited Luna never listened to him.

 

"No, But I promise that I will run if things go downhill and I see there’s a chance may be dangerous, I will immediately run away from the fight." Luna gave him a warm smile. She appreciated him for caring for her so much. They were always having each other’s backs like a real family. She really loved them all.

 

"It seems like we’re all set then?" Asked Lexa.

 

"Yeah, Let's go." Both Lexa and Luna left the Oil-rig and Derrick was left standing on the deck watching them until they were far enough away that he couldn't see them anymore. Luna has left for a fight with 7 reapers and no one knows how that will end. But He had more than 10 kids to take care of. Breathing out his irritation for his boss, he went inside his home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just one time. The Boatpeople boy could have let it go thinking they were just another junky wasted to no end on the corner of the block near the club. But he was Boatpeople. They never let anything just go. They didn’t rest until after analyzing and categorizing everything. Thanks to the boy, just one time, one of the reaper's was revealed on a very dark night.

 

A poor drunk wobbled his way right into one of them. He might be wasted but he was a strong alpha. He just left the club after fully showing his big badass alpha self by trashing some sluggish, weak beta and a male omega for making a fool of him in front of the red haired omega with gorgeous boobs every alpha was willingly to die for.  At first, the alpha didn't care about what he just trudged into. It was very dark without the moon or a single star in the black sky above him. He thought it was a wall. But there was a discrepancy between bumping into the wall and this.

It. Could “it” be a human? As soon as the thought registered in his intoxicated brain, he started to revile 'it' by pumping out his threatening pheromones that pleasingly worked on the clubber 10 minutes ago. Then, with slow motion and a low growl that must have come from a beast, 'it' turned around to face him.

 

 

He didn't remember much of that horrid event except two things. When the boy called an ambulance for a battered, bruised and bloody man asking what happened, he only murmured 'Bloody red eyes, It was so pale. His face.'

 

 

"So, you’re saying this "Reaper" is so strong that he can beat a wasted stupid alpha within a second. What a strong "Reaper" man!" Anya scoffed and mocked by making air quote while she snickered. One of her kids could beat that ass if he was wasted as hell just like he was that night. This Reaper or something could be that strong. The dark skinned beta nodded at her showing agreement.

 

"We considered that the Reaper was a gifted alpha. Maybe you can try when you're drunk enough to risk your life." Said Luna crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that it was coming. Anya was kind in her own wicked way but she never believed the importance of intel. That’s why the alpha girl underestimated her people. Gifted, her ass, Stupid Alpha.

 

"Anya, Please." The other alpha cut their bickering. At that, the older girl rolled her eyes as obviously as she possibly could, the redhaired omega just ignored her and faced the brunette fully.

 

"How many men do we need for 7 reapers you think? You're the top dog of the intel now. Please tell me if you don't mind." That. That was what has been bothering the omega all day long. Lexa did not give off a scent. Lexa didn't show any kind of emotion except a faint but dangerous smile. Lexa never demanded anything. But she stood like a undefeatable knight and spoke like a gentlewoman.

 

"I don't have any information about you." Answered Luna keeping her eyes on the alpha.  If only the eyes could tell her how strong this girl was, the omega could tell this girl was one of a kind, destructive disaster.

 

"How about excluding me from your calculation? Could you tell me?" Tried the alpha. The head of the Boatpeople breathed in and out deeply, closing her eyes. It was merely a habit than the physical need for respiration.

 

"I don't know exactly what the Arkers can do, so let's just talk about Trikru. If the reaper from that night was at its weakest, you need 2 Anyas and 3 Lincolns. If the reaper was at its strongest, you need 3 Anyas and 5 Lincolns." Shrugged Luna glancing over the head of Trikru and Cheif of the agents then returned her gazed to the girl who was before her, looking at her but not really seeing her. The alpha hummed in low, tilting her head to the right a bit.

 

"What about you?" Asked Lexa.

 

"What about me?" Luna startled, taken by the unexpected question from the girl.

 

"You're gifted. What kind?" At that, the rest of the members in the room looked at her with various expressions on their faces. Anya had a raised eyebrow and skeptical, but a bit confused eyes.  Indra held her typical stoic neutral face and Lincolns held a concerned look.

 

"Okay. I'm a healer. But I do it differently. I… " She paused, the gifted omega sighing and answering again.

 

"I can accelerate your process of healing with contact, but I can't reconnect your chopped leg or arm, so you need to be careful. If you are close enough to me, I can give you a boost of energy for a fight or whatever. I mean, I don't do it often since we don't fight at all, but when I open my power up people don't feel exhausted." Luna knew her power was risky in a fight like this. To use her power, she had to put herself into the fight. And if someone got hurt, she needed to get to them by herself to heal them. Put a gentle hand on a wound or for worst injuries, maybe a hug.

 

"Do you have any limits?" Despite the other's exhibiting shocked faces as they process the information about the omega, Lexa asked without a change of her face.

 

"I don't know. I’ve never tested the limit, but If I'm in the center of the fight, you can fight forever, that's for sure. But don't get carried away too much, a 10 foot radius is the maximum." Luna looked around all of them to imprint it into their minds.

 

"But you can't fight. Am I correct?" Again, the alpha's head tilted to the right a bit.

 

"I'm not as good as you alphas. But, I can fight although I don't want to" Luna made it clear, her wish to not fight, but she also knew that if she had to, she would fight. She hoped it was not the case today.

 

"Okay, then. Anya do you have anything for me so the Reapers will focus on me from the start?" Lexa looked up at Anya with the big green eyes she used for something Anya disliked in the old days. Of course, the older girl thought. It’s just the same as the old days. But she knew that she would give in in the end anyway. Anya looked around her office but nothing caught her eyes. Except this.

 

"It would do a great job with your black coat, contrast effect. Yeah? What do you think?" the blonde alpha smirked, grinning from ear to ear. She was joking, even though it was met with only silence and a heavy sigh from the beta agent. Anya was sure Indra also thought it would be funny if Lexa took it because it was a joke.  But alas, Lexa and her zero sense of being a normal kid…

 

"Yeah. I agree. This can work." Then the younger alpha walked toward the crimson satin curtain, took it and twined it around her shoulder. It looked like she wore the scarlet color sash like an old roman politician with a black coat or a high noble vampire in a black coat with a high neck collar covering the full length of her neck and her battle surcingle hanging on her shoulder covering her back, soaked with blood. As ridiculous as it sounded, It looked regal on her.

 

Standing behind the table again, Lexa studied a blueprint of the building spreading over the table. Looking back to the rest of the people in the room, the brunette majesty spoke again.

 

"Indra, if I suggest that you stay here instead of coming with us, What would you say?" the Alpha asked, the Beta scoffed.

 

"Alright, Here is the plan. Anya, Lincoln, Indra, Luna. That's all, including myself. No objections please." And again, Luna had to fight to not show the shiver that was running down her back by the brunette's eyes shining with something pernicious and dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The missing girl, part 3

 

 

 

 

 

Sneaking into Icenation's territory was the easy part of tonight's plan. It seemed, even the weather also wanting to help them, help the girl, Tia. There was no moon or stars in the sky. Everyone wore all different shades of dark cloth. Killing the sound of their steps, they moved through the sleeping neighborhood like a ghost.

As they made their way deep into the shantytown, they could see a building with a large clearing in front of it. Yellow and orange fire licked the edge of its barrel, tiny fragments of flame and ashes flew along with the wind whipping across the clearing. The crackling sound from the fire drum filled the eerie space.  Exactly 7 people were there as the team expected, hunkering down on the ground or leaning on the dilapidated wall of the building. The Reapers looked distracted by something. That something was not there but inside them. The Reapers often shivering despite the huge fire and thick coats they were buried in.

 

"Ready?" Asked Lexa, eyes gazed fixedly. Without any noise, Anya left after sending a firm nod and squeezing Lexa's shoulder for their unspoken prayer.

 

The alpha girl walked into the clearing, Luna was there behind her. Lincoln and Indra followed them taking strict precaution of anything and everything in the place. They moved in a triangle placing Luna in the center of it.

The appearance of the four succeeded in drawing out the reapers' attention more than enough. The crimson satin was eye-catching in the yellowish orange light of the fire, it was like grains of gold flew in a bloody waterfall. Matching it with the black coat that was barely visible in the dark and ominously shining forest eyes in an emotionless face was menace enough to move the reapers into battle stands.

 

 

 

The air was suffocating with the tension which was ready to burst out with any tiny move, Luna smelled the anxiety, fear, and excitement pheromones that the wind was carrying from behind Lincoln and Indra. Also, she could almost see the dominating and threatening scents wafting from the reapers. They growled like a beast trying to escape its leash, which kept them from attacking another creature. 

Luna understood the guy's incoherent statement about the reaper. They all had blood red eyes. So red. And what about their pale face? Dried bubbles stuck to the corner of their mouths, it was disgusting. They looked like the addicted, stoned as a rock. But she knew that their look was not reciprocal with their destructive strength. 

She swallowed hard. Her mouth and throat was so dry it was painful to breathe now. Then there was her. As if she was on a walk as if she was enjoying the view of the scenery around her. She was anything but tension. Lexa looked at her over her shoulder. For the first time today, Luna witnessed emotion in her eyes.  Reassurance. Caring.

 

"Don't be afraid."

 

It was short, but it put her at ease immediately. Lexa gave her that tiny, barely-there smile as she tried to take a deep breath into her frozen lungs.

 

When she let out a sigh, it started. Everything was so fast, it blurred. The alpha girl dealt with 3 reapers in front of Luna. The other alpha was to her left and behind her dodging the formidably fast fist from a reaper with a shift in motion. He barely avoided the fist, if he got hit Luna was sure that she would have to hug him for the rest of the night to heal. But he seemed to be able to manage one reaper by himself even if it was perilous. Behind her right Indra also confronted one reaper. She was kicking into his abdomen. When it didn't impact him as much as she wanted, she quickly changed her tactics. Now she stomped on the wall for momentum to double her kick's impact, she blew the knee kick right into the temple of the man. He lost his balance partially but it, too, was not enough to knock him out. The Beta let out an irritated puff at that but her eyes shone with the excitement of the challenge.

 

It was her time to let her power out for them. It was tricky, so to speak. If you don't concentrate enough then you end up helping everyone in your zone. Not just your friends. Literally everyone. So you need to focus. Select one by one, drawing them in your mind as a friend, erase the enemy in your mind. This was why Derrick didn't ever want Luna to get herself into a fight. She had to concentrate to help her people, for that, she was barely aware of her surroundings except for the people she was helping. The result was she was blind to attacks aimed directly at her.

 

Just like... now.

 

She saw the fist hovering over her face just a few inches from impact. It was the unmarked reaper. His face was also very close to her, she could feel his ragged breath on her face. But that was as close as he got. Lexa's dagger penetrated into the flesh of his neck. Tiny droplets of his blood were escaping from the narrow but deep cut on his neck as he struggled to remove the dagger. It was useless. Luna saw the blood make its way to the ground like a raindrop on a glass window. Something was there. The omega reached out her hand to touch it. It was there. Invisible, but there. She could feel it on her fingertip. She looked at the alpha girl for evidence it was her trying to regain her control over her power.

 

Lexa was moving like a ghost. Sometimes she just neatly sidestepped a fist from one, then ducked her upper body to dodge the kick aimed at her head with immense force from another. The last reaper tried to grab her from behind and she finally unclasped her hands from her back to present him her round kick. Their fight was extraordinary as their physical ability was at gifted level. Faster, stronger and heavier. It had been a long time since she unleashed her alpha like this. Feeling the tension in her every muscle as she landed another blow into the chest of the second reaper, Freeing her strength without fear of causing death for the Kids or agents from the Ark. She felt freedom in a vicious fight in this dirty clearing. She wondered if this kind of life was it for her. Destroy everything in front of her, cracking obstacle's skulls, shedding the stream of blood from others.

 

Maybe.

 

She tilted her head a bit to the left thinking, almost ignoring the fight and letting her body move instinctually. She felt the sharp air on the right side of her face made by a passing kick from the third one missing within a paper-thin margin. She minimized her movements for an efficient fight. No blood if she can help it. She hated the blood on her. She liked things simple and clean. It was what was imprinted in her bones.

 

Free your greedy and vicious alpha. Let her free, Let the beast free.

 

She hummed as her mind was drifting into the thought about herself, her body was spinning on her left heel to gain much force to shove her elbow under the man's chin. Hot blood sailed out from the man's mouth. She made a small frown on her brows making a barrier over herself to keep the blood away from her.

 

It feels good, Indeed.

 

The first man downed, making a loud thud as his body contacted the ground. The remaining two didn't move. Perhaps they got cold feet by the fear that they felt from the young girl before them. It gave Lexa time to spread her power to sense her sister. She knew one of the reaper entered the building for a potential attack and he made the right choice. Anya was a detached force. This was the plan. As Anya sneaked into the building to free the kids, the rest of them were keeping reapers busy. Anya’s safety depended on how strong the reapers were, it was risky. But it had to be Anya. She was gifted. She was the strongest among them besides Lexa. She could deal with the unexpected situations better than the alpha boy or beta woman. It seemed the plan was alright until now. Anya took him down and was now busing herself with taking care of the kids. Lexa disconnected her power focusing on her thoughts again.

 

Why don't you use 'the ruler'

 

She could use her power to command the reapers to make everything easy. Without a fight, No blood related activities.

 

It is for them to practice by pushing their limits.

 

Lexa looked around her team. Lincoln and Indra struggled, already beaten a bit. But thanks to Luna they were just fine to keep fighting. Luna also struggled to focus so long with often startling by noise from the two fights right behind her. But they were good.

 

Let's be honest. It is fun for you. All of this.

 

She returned her eyes to her remaining companions. Stomping on the ground, she ran into them. The movement was more launching herself forward than running. She ducked her head down to avoid the fist from the nose bleeding man. She did the same action for him. Pulling her fist to her shoulder first, stopping herself by stomping hard on the ground for a second before throwing her fist into his throat with the momentum that forced her entire body to lean forward. She thought she felt the crack of his spinal cord.

 

Then let me have my fun.

 

When the beaten man fell after impact, the last reaper lunged himself at her. It was imprudent if you asked her. She sidestepped him easily with a graceful motion, wrapping her arm around his neck. She almost knelt as she nailed him into the ground with such hideous force she felt her side and shoulder muscles screaming in ecstasy from properly using them. 

The impact was massive drawing a web of crack on the ground from the impact. The loud thud attracted everyone's attention for a second before they resumed their fierce combat. Her body was awaking as her alpha was too. She could see herself in reflection in the dead man's eyes. Her eyes were shining gold. She shook her head as if she gave up the leash of her alpha, the beast lurking inside her. The gold was evidence of her alpha taking the lead. It was not like all the alphas had dual personalities, it was a metaphorical expression. Though Lexa often thought that was an accurate expression about her letting her alpha in charge.

She was the strongest of all alphas. It was stressful for her to suppress herself all the time, so when she freed herself, she felt like her demon giggled inside her, enjoying every second of freedom. And as protective as it was, the beast was vicious, cruel even. When her eyes shined gold, she hardly controlled herself from the impulse for everything. It might be from restraining herself for so long, even though it was her choice for the Kids and Costia's sake. She looked up to the still black sky. The heat from the fight was lingering on her body. There was nothing bad about having a little fun. But.

 

But.

 

What?

 

But.

 

What about baby Griffin?

 

Lexa let out a sigh. Shaking her head just like before, as if she gave in to something.

 

Baby Griffin, Right?

 

Lexa chuckled a bit. Because, Look at that. Lexa thought her ferocious alpha wanted to have fun by shedding much blood and ending men's lives, although their injuries were deadly, they were still alive with as much energy as needed to breathe properly.Yeah, she thought he was dead since her alpha was on the surface. Her yellow eyes said that, but she realized she had subconsciously reduced her power. So she laughed at herself. It seemed her alpha also adored the Griffin omega. only reason they were still alive.

 

Feeling much lighter than letting her alpha free, Her golden eyes returned to its emerald color. Yeah, everything was fine. She was lost in her thoughts of the blonde omega as she comprehended everyone’s situation.

 

Soon, the fights in the clearing would be over. Nobody dead, nobody too injured. Anya was approaching fast with five kids. A kid running into her, maybe she was Tia. She didn't kill anyone to save the kids.  The kids were alive and healthy enough to dash like this. Anya was good probably without a single scratch with only one reaper judging by her approaching speed. Lincoln and Indra were also good except for a few wounds. Luna was exhausted from using her power for too long for the first time in her life. Maybe she needed to practice. Lexa could teach her just like she could teach Clarke to control Fish more properly.

 

Baby Griffin, Clarke. Lexa liked the sound on her tongue. It was smooth. Also, she liked to see the pink shade appearing on her soft cheeks when she called her name. Clarke.

 

So when a tiny blonde girl rushed into her, she couldn't help the warm smile spreading on her lips automatically. Lexa wanted to tell her that everything was fine. Everything was going to be just fine. But after a split second, the smile fell, a deep frown arose on her brows instead, as her mind slowly registered pain and a growing wetness from where the blonde’s tiny hand on her chest. A familiar dagger in that small hand sinking in her body inch by inch made a black stain over her red cloak. 

 

"Lexa!" Anya screamed as she grabbed the girl by the back of her neck, throwing her somewhere without caring much for the girl. Surprisingly, the fallen girl was slowly standing up from the ground. She ran towards the rest of the kids and freed them by tearing the rope that tied their wrists.

 

"Lexa, Are you okay? You're bleeding too much. Too much. Okay. Breath. You're going to be just fine. Second. You have to be okay or I will kill you." The blonde alphas hands were wavering over the bleeding wound, pushing to stop the bleeding.

 

"Anya. report and stop panicking, I'm okay." The bleeding alpha's voice was calm as usual and a bit amused to see the usually more than cool older girl's brimming tears.

 

"They're something else. They don't react to my pheromones. They looked like they were talking to someone but there was no one but me. And they're strong, unlike the way they were." Then Anya clenched her jaw standing up shielding Lexa as she did before. The kids dashed to Anya with blank faces. Anya was faster, of course, she grabbed them by the back of their neck or arm or ankle throwing them somewhere in the clearing. It was obvious that the older girl didn't want to hurt them even if they were something else now. Lexa spread her senses to the edge of the clearing again. Lincoln and Indra still fought with the same reapers.  The kids were like roly-poly toys. Get knocked down, get back up. They keep attacking Anya with their tiny fists and kicks without caring about the increasing number of scratches on their delicate skins.

 

They were chipped.

 

"Come back here, Everyone. Stand by me." called the brunette. The first one who arrived was Luna, then Indra and Lincoln. They were shocked seeing Lexa was bleeding from the wound where Anya's dagger was deep into her body right under the right collarbone.

 

"I'm going to make a barrier around us so they can't reach us. We can't kill the kids. You don't want to, right?" Lexa paused for answers from the others. They all nodded. She made an invisible huge box around them so the kids and the two reapers were confused at first. Then the kids talked into the air and started to break it. The Reapers followed the kids and kept trying to break it.

 

"What now?" Asked Anya kneeling by Lexa caressing her face with a gentle touch.

 

"Luna, Can you help me?" Lexa felt tired but she knew the omega was also tired.

 

"I… to be honest, I'm tired. I need the time to regain my power. It’s almost drained. Sorry." Luna gave Lexa an apologizing and concerned smile.

 

"What? You're tired? Don't you see her? She's dying!" Anya couldn't believe what the omega just said. What the hell?

 

"No, Anya. She knows this is not that critical. I'm okay. Your shouting is wearing me out a bit though." The younger alpha chuckled.

 

"So we just wait here, until you die or they retreat?" Asked Anya shooting a glare at the brunette although her hands that held the girl's head on her lap was soft like a feather.

 

"Indeed. I hope they retreat before I lose too much blood."

 

"I'm doing it now." Luna sat beside Lexa moving her hand on the alpha's body to help. Accelerating the healing process.

 

"No, Luna. I can be good for a while. You focus on rest and save your energy until recovering at least half of yours. Okay? I will let you know when I give up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That what is it? It was from the kids? Are you really okay now?" As soon as Lexa's story ended Clarke showered Lexa with many many questions filled with worry for her.

 

"And then what? They retreated?" Asked Jake. He was so fascinated as he listened to her story. It was better than other lame movies.

 

"You're right. After 15 minutes or something, They were gone." Shrugged Lexa.

 

"So... um.." Clarke knew that it was inappropriate but she couldn't help it.

 

"What is it, Clarke? You can ask me." Lexa gave her this small smile and warm eyes. She would tell her anything she wanted with that.

 

"So, School?" Hoped the omega.

 

"Right, We can figure it out when the council and I finish negotiations." Answered Lexa smoothing the blondes hair out of habit. The Blonde was beaming at it but puffed out a small sigh. Apparently going to school with Lexa was impossible for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my story doesn't bore you too much? As I said in the first chapter, this is slow progressing one. though we're getting close to the time jump to where they're in high school and everything happens to Lexa and Clarke. Bare with me?


	12. Once upon a time, Griffin House.

 

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time, there were 11 heroes who were trying to save the world from the vicious, evil commander of demons who had an undead army known for their notorious, mercilessness. Our heroes decided that it was time to sacrifice their lives if it meant they could save people from suffering everlasting pain and agony by the Commander. They were one Omega whose name was Clarke Griffin and 10 of the chosen alphas with forgotten names from the forbidden kingdom of ancient. The Commander of the undead announced that if someone passed her quest with their limited powers then she would give them whatever they wanted.

 

She was like a Janus. She liked to watch people suffering (The commander complained that she was not, but Clarke just continued and left the alpha with a rare pout, the 10 chosen alphas giggled) but, at the same time also loved ones who challenged her whom she gave whatever they wanted as a reward for pleasing her with their brave soul. This was the story of today's legendary battle that we shall witness. The battle the world's fate was depending on.

 

 

 

 

Aden jumped almost 5 feet to dodge the sword that sliced through the air as its blunt edge scarified his white skin. He didn't show any emotion such as fear, rage, irritation, frustration or pain. No feelings. Feelings were weaknesses in battle. Despite himself, he had to wince a bit due to the blazing fire coming from his left side. That merciless flame was burning up the 'Puppet warriors'. It would be more exciting if they didn't have to limit themselves. Clarke almost crossed the line of her limits by using too much power to burn the puppet warriors.

 

The same sword that licked his skin before was blowing from his left foot upward making a sharp sound of tearing air. The blunt sword penetrated his defense with an acute point making him tumble backwards then landing gracefully on the floor. He was on the edge of his self-limit, he needed to get himself together or he was going to be defeated by the gifted alpha; The commander, who was behind all the puppet warriors. They were too many but he knew Clarke could do it with the flame. No need to worry. Now, he stomped toward his enemy to discard the sword swinging upright with horrendous power, his pale blue eyes were shining once again.

 

Clarke hissed as she controlled her power. Her flame was coming back from the first line of battle with the puppet warriors after burning them up just a bit much. Then she felt something was thrown at her, immediately she silently called her power to protect her. The flame flashed in front of her from out of nowhere turning into a round shaped shield. It was almost covering Clarke with the half sphere flame that was burning up the object into ash whatever it was.

 

 

 

 

The tension in the room was suffocating, even paralyzing. Clarke took a deep breath. This was it. This was the end of it. If she could stand against this alpha, the reward would be fascinating. Shoulders squared, chin high, rooting her legs that were getting weaker and weaker on the floor as time went by under the intense eyes, she looked at the Alpha. Cold gaze, emotionless face holding a faint smirk was too much for the barely 15 years old omega but she could make it. She had to make it. She had something that she needed to achieve, that she couldn't let slip out of her hands this time.

 

Fish was burning brightly on her shoulder as if it was in battle mode escorting her like a Valkyrie's griffin, Proud and lionhearted. She, Fish, was having her back now. There was nothing she couldn't do. Clarke licked her bottom lips unconsciously, holding that freezing stare aiming only for her.

 

"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive." The coldness in the alpha's eyes pervading into the voice when the alpha spoke. Clarke swallowed, gathering every bit of her will to try standing still. The lump in her throat was making it hard for her to speak but she willed herself for one last time to not give up.

 

"You're the one that sent them there to kill us" It may not have been perfect but it was enough for the alpha. At the omega's counter, the alpha's frozen stare melted into proud gratification. The alpha and omega held their eyes without saying anything.

 

 

 

 

 

"Luna, do you really think that it's necessary?" Asked the blonde alpha munching on some popcorn from the bowl, the popcorn was too burnt but she really didn't care. She had eaten worst in her past.

 

"Well, I don't know. But it's kinda cool. Kids always love roleplaying. I don't see any harm in this. You know, kill two birds with one stone." The redhead omega shrugged, looking at the Nightblood’s and Griffin's play-practice time.

 

After another long discussion between the Arker and Grounders, they did come to an agreement. Legal identities, Amnesty for minor crimes the orphans from the streets committed before as a result of struggling for their lives. There were still many unresolved issues and strained agreements within Arker-Grounder Treaty. But Anya and Luna couldn't be happier with that.

 

The two would never forget the look on their people’s faces as they announced this news to their gangs. Suspicion and confusion slipped into realization and shock, then finally to pure joy and excitement. Anya looked at the alpha girl. Warmth and pride spread into her body, her second, now her boss did a great thing for the grounders, all of them. Every time she thought of it, she was stunned at how the girl just saved their lives, not only Trikru and Boatpeople but also Icenation and Glowing forest and the rest of the streets gangs.

 

Her smile vanished and irritation replaced it on her face.  "But really? It's ridiculous! Don't you see what I see? Are we really seeing the same thing?" Anya sounded almost frustrated.

 

"Yeah, well, Lexa teaches them, just like she taught me how to concentrate more efficiently when engaged in drills with force station. Just like she trained with you earlier today." Luna thought it was cute. Really. The blonde omega tried so hard in this practice. She was surprised when the omega showed the flame, Fish.  She was also surprised at how obviously guarded the Griffin omega was toward her, Fish the flame acted possessively when she was on the alpha's shoulder as if she was a real nemesis in its life.

 

The Redheaded omega immediately realized that the blonde had a thing for Lexa. She teased her by acting intimately toward the alpha girl, touching her arm, whispering into her ear. She had to admit that it was a bit childish but she couldn't help it when she witnessed the fire in Griffin's eyes and Fish's threateningly burning fire.

 

It felt like after the treaty she was reborn and got back her childishness which had been buried deep in her bone by the pressure of being in charge of the Boatpeople and working hard to protect themselves without violence.

 

"But does it really have to be this serious? I can smell all the pheromones from the kids, It's so annoying." Anya sent another glare to the kids who were panting a bit from the dead serious practice or roleplaying game. The pheromones from the kids were dominating and threatening, provoking her alpha. With as strong as these kids were, it was hard to relax in this room.

 

"Why? It's not like they want to fight us. Besides, I always love to watch the little omega there all pining after Lexa." Luna chuckled.

 

"For you, an omega, it's not that bad but for me, it's so irritating. I'm going out. Tell Lexa I'm out. Okay? I will be back around dinner." Then the blonde alpha left.

 

"You will miss the best part!" Luna called at her but she didn't return. Grabbing the bowl still half filled with burnt popcorn she was ready to enjoy her afternoon.

 

"Oh! It’s starting!" She loved it so much.

 

 

 

 

 

"The commander of demons, we did what we're told. It's time to give us the reward that you promised." Aden was thrilled. After Lexa returned from that too long mission, the Kids had been whining for something. Lexa never said no but also not yes. She had had so many things to handle, the alliance, the Arkers, practices with the agents from the force station, Ambassadors, Luna, Anya. You named it, she did it all.

 

So this morning when Clarke came, the kids complained to her and Clarke was a true savior. Clarke told them fairytales.  Tales about a snow queen and her sister princess that fought together against an ambitious prince from another kingdom that tried to steal the sisters' kingdom or of The evil queen that offered a deal to the heroes, a deal that if they passed the quest the queen made she would give them a reward. This is where their practice session/roleplaying came from.

 

Lexa thought it was quite reasonable since she wasn’t able to give them the attention she wanted to due to the coalition of the 12 clans and whatnot.  She also got the huge Christmas tree the kids whined about for ages and now said tree was in the storage room since yesterday.

 

As long as the kids eagerly enjoyed the role play training with each other, she didn't care that she was the evil side of this story. Also, it was good to practice her control over the 300 hundred ears of corn which were her undead puppet warriors as the kids named it and the 10 swords for the kids' weapon mastery session. So that was why she was 'The commander of demons' who was defeated by the 11 'Legendary Heroes'.

 

"We want the sacred tree to bring the light into the world to save our people!" Said Ed with the serious tone and stiffen body as he pretended to be one of the 'Legendary Heroes'. He was alright. Too nervous, but he was alright.

 

"Very well, as you wish, the sacred tree. You can find it in my repository. Go." With a majestic nod Lexa let them know where they could find the sacred tree. The 10 Alphas from the Forbidden kingdom's new journey just began. Their journey to find the sacred tree was full of traps and mazes.

 

"Well, Flame keeper, Clarke from Griffin house. What is your wish?" Forest eyes were shining with amusement and pride for the Griffin omega. Clarke glanced at the other omega over her shoulder who was sitting on the couch in the living area of the Nightbloods’ quarters. Her dark colored eyes held something that irritated Clarke, as Always.

 

It was her 3rd battle with Fish and the 1st one with the kids. She usually worked with Luna, who was too flirtatious, touchy and an annoying omega. Clarke was a spear and Luna was a shield. The blonde had to at least acknowledge she was better than her at controlling her gifted power but she never wanted to admit that. Especially not in front of a certain alpha girl.

 

Because, because… God, she hated the omega from boatpeople for stealing attention from the brunette alpha. It could be her who received that faint smile and warm praise for a good attitude in their training session but she was not the one who monopolized the girl's eyes. She was not. She was too busy to glance every time alpha girl was near the other omega advising something.

 

When she got caught that she was in fact not focused on anything but the green eyed girl, the alpha just sighed and kept speaking to the omega. After the session was ended Lexa walked toward Clarke telling her that she knew it was hard to focus on her power since the Griffin omega was too young for this, practicing with a bunch of adults whose job was to fight all the time.

 

'Luna is special though, she is gifted just like you but she was always in sort of a battle for her entire life. But you're different. You're young. You may make mistakes in this session, 22 times to be accurate, but you're doing good. Just Luna is used to controlling her powers, you're just a kid with a free soul, and Fish too.' 

 

Lexa was always trying to encourage the blonde omega but she was not that grateful for it. Clarke hated it. Clarke always hated whenever Lexa called her a kid or lowered her standard for Clarke because the omega was not good at focusing on her power, unlike Luna. Lexa was honest with her in these sessions but it was too accurate and crucially specific sometimes.

 

But today was different, it had to be different. She was with the Nightbloods and without Luna. She had to focus on Fish because there was a self-limit in this battle. Even if she won this battle it would be a miserable failure if she lost her control, again. Fish seemed to enjoy this refraining condition of not heating up too much or burning too high so she could enjoy this adversity.

 

Clarke puffed out her chest a little feeling quite proud of herself. Now, Fish was’t just a flame that almost burned her house down once. Fish could be a warm little light, a vicious blaze, or a shield turning everything into ashes if it meant to protect someone. Fish was her weapon and shield.  Still, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed seeing Luna heal agents, giving them endless energy as a rightly gifted omega.  Unlike Clarke who has a dangerous power, which makes her an abnormal omega, it made her sad.

 

Clarke could fight side by side with her but the alpha girl didn't need her power for a fight. Lexa herself was the unbreakable sword and shield but if she was hurt then she would need the omega who could heal her. Clarke's sapphire eyes hardened with determination. If Lexa needed Luna for healing, she would do her everything in her power to protect the alpha girl, standing by her side, fighting with her, removing everything that tried to harm her. Without wounds, there’s no need a healing. This, she swore to herself. She indeed had something to wish for. She knew it was a bit childish or hella childish to take this chance to have her for herself. Clarke cleared her throat before she continued her role as the Flame Keeper.

 

"I'd like to wish for something different to try to prevent the danger you can cause for good." It made the commander curious.

 

"What is your wish?" Asked Lexa, tilting her head a bit to the right side.

 

"I'd like to get to know you personally." It was vague or unclear since two of them already knew each other quite well.

 

"I'm afraid I'm lost. Do you mind clarifying?" Lexa had no idea what Clarke was talking about. Get to know you? It was done way before for them.

 

"I mean, I.. What would you say if I invite you to a sleepover? You know.. um.. like a girl's night?" If she was made by flammable material Clarke was sure she just burnt into nothing but ashes like magician's magic paper. Just one flash she was in the air. Her face was burning. She thought she rather wished that Luna was blind for now.

 

"You wish for me to say yes to your proposal, to sleeping with you?" Lexa asked. Luna burst into laughter. Clarke wanted to die. Clarke knew that Lexa didn't know that with things like this she made the situation a bit unintentionally awkward. But Anya really needed to teach her some common sense.

 

"I… don't mean… um, Yes, I want you to say yes but it was a bit different, you know? um, it was not a proposal. No, It was a proposal in some way. But nothing big like that." Clarke was talking gibberish as she was forced to listen to the terrible mocking roar from the redhead girl. Luna was about to die for lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.

 

"So, You want me to say yes but you don't want to sleep with me. Correct?" asked Lexa and was waiting patiently for Clarke to make it clear. But the question turned her brain into a mess more than anything.

 

"Do I not want... want to sl... sleep with you?" The blonde's tongue trembled in her mouth. She didn't know she could blush this much. But the sudden image of the two them in her bed was messing with her brain.  The fact that the image that was featured in her mind, of two women screaming their pleasure, was from a porno she was forced to watch by Raven called “The Awesomeness” 2 months ago made it much more difficult for Clarke’s brain to function.

 

"Do you? I have to admit that I'd like to sleep with you. You've always been so warm and soft to hug. And you smell so good now. It would be a pleasure."  Lexa confessed. It was said with nothing but friendly and fondness, but it did nothing but left one omega a furious red flushed mess and another omega the same furious red but a teary laughing mess.

 

This was the end of the fairy tale of 11 legendary heroes and the beginning of a story of seeking the sacred tree for 10 chosen alphas and another story of Clarke The flame keeper's death by shame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clarke was helping the kids fuss over the Christmas tree, hanging all different kinds of decorations and shining materials on the tree. She loved to see that all the kids were stuck in awe before the tree when the work was done. They never left the tree eating their lunch and napping near it. It was like they were camping surrounding the tree by a huge circle. There were two empty seats in the circle that were supposed to be Clarke and Lexa's. It was so touching. But Raven called Clarke which didn't give the omega time savor the moment of the kind gesture from the kids.

 

"Yo, Clarkey pinning-forever Griffin. Today's the day? Are you ready for tonight? You know, the night with the Alpha you’ve been pinning over for almost a year?" Clarke could sense that smirk and wiggling brow on her friend's face through the phone.

 

"Don't. It's just girl's night. No big deal." said Clarke while she left the room after silently saying goodbye to the Kids. 

 

"Okay then. Are you gonna wear the matching underwear? You know that black one is classic, right? But if you do prefer to impress your alpha, red will do. Oh, wait. Your skin is white, hair is blonde, eyes' blue. Too many colors. Just stick with black." Raven hummed to herself as she shared her recommendation.

 

"No! Raven! It's just a sleepover! Girl's night!" She hissed into the phone. Clarke was frustrated by her best friend.

 

"Eh, If it is 'Just a sleepover' or 'Just a girl's night' why don't you invite me too? I'm your best friend. I think I have every right to participate in 'Just a girl's night' to get to know a 'New friend' in your life who obviously will always be in your life. We can make good friends, you know?" Giggled Raven and in the background she could hear Octavia's giggling and a clap sound from a high-five. Clarke was silent for a while. She didn't invite her friends because she just wanted to have some one on one time with Lexa. Not for any specific kind of the purpose, of course. When she opened her mouth to snap back to her friends she was cut-off by Raven's final blow.

 

"And just so you know. You don't even deny that she is your alpha. Smitten much? Clarkey?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jake watched his baby fussing all over the house that afternoon. He was about to be kind of a jealous father over his daughter's girlfriend. He sighed with an amused smile on his face. Abby sat next to him with a smirk on her lips too.

 

"Jealous, Jake?"

 

"No. I'm not that kind of father, Sweetheart.  I'm just sentimental about how grown up our daughter is now."

 

"Okay. Since Lexa is busy all the time nowadays, she will be here at 9. No dinner. We can go out and give them some time alone." said Abby, knowing full well what kind of response she would get.

 

"Abby. Lexa's probably 18 or 19. She's an alpha. Our baby is so in love with her. Don't you think we have to stick around here to make sure nothing happen?" His kicked puppy eyes made her smirked even more.

 

"And you said that you're not that kind of father?"

 

"Of course not. I'm not jealous but a little, tiny bit worried about Clarke." He held his two fingers in front of his face leaving so narrow space between his fingers.

 

"Relax, dad. You know Lexa. I don't like to say this, but you know Lexa didn't give a single eye for Clarke in that way." Sighed Abby.

 

"You don't know that. She said that Clarke smells good. I was there, I heard it with my own ears." Countered Jake. His pride over his daughter was hurt over his mate's comment.

 

"And I was there when Lexa politely asked why an unmated omega always smells so good. She was even afraid that her biology was ruined by pheromones. There's Luna, biologically speaking, she's a more attractive one for Lexa since she has gone through several heats and left unmated until now." It was simple biology. After each heat, their pheromones improved immensely with age just like a fine wine. It only got better, mature, deep, hard to resist for an alpha and finally stops when the omega finds their alpha and is mated as life-time mates.

 

"No, you had just passed two of your heats and you were already the most attractive among the omegas in town. It was really hard to beat all the alphas that were after you." He was very lucky to have Abby as his mate after years of trying to win her, fighting against the whole alpha army in the town.

 

"Oh, come on, you sap. Let’s make dinner. It’ll need to be something easy to digest for Clarke, since she's about to make herself sick with all the nerves and excitement." Abby slapped her mate's arm teasingly as she stood from the seat.

 

Still, Clarke was pacing in the living room replacing cushions and bringing some blankets to her room once and then bringing them back to the couch then on the coffee table. Just one hour ago she was in a blue shirt and black pants, half an hour ago a navy color winter dress, now she was in a red and green oversized Christmas jumper and leggings. Clarke was definitely Jake's daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so terrible cold so I didn't write much. Sorry, It will be a while for next chapter.


End file.
